


MÁS QUE HÉROES Y VILLANOS

by Rukawa93



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukawa93/pseuds/Rukawa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que Penn esta solo y  sus padres no están, su hermana mayor Stella a vuelto ayudar,  después su largo viaje. Sin embargo el  amor por el casi villano le a golpeado con fuerza, cosa que tiene sus cosas buenas y malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NORTH POLE DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso cada capítulo es independiente de los otros, igual que en la serie.  
> \--- > separación entre escenas

**Vale espero que os guste, se que esta puesto como finalizado pero eso es porque cada capítulo es independiente de los otros, igual que en la serie.**

 

\- Chicos se que esta misión es muy difícil - dijo el caballero pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a una espada clavada en roca, viendo cómo sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban a ver más de cerca - Pero momentos como estos hacen que valgan la pena - comentó agarrando la empuñadura de la espada.

\- Ja ja misión cumplid ... - pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al comprobar  que lo que había sacado no era una espada, sino una espátula, sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo interrogantes - !¿Qué?! - exclamó el muchacho confuso.

El pelirrojo dejó la espada sobre la roca y se acercó a otra espada también insertada en roca - Ok aquí vamos - declaró decidido mientras estiraba la empuñadura - Y esto ... - miro la empuñadura y vio que esta vez era una escobilla sanitaria  - No es una espada - anuncio con fastidio, soltándola para luego correr hacia la siguiente espada - Misión cumpli ... - esta vez sacó un ramo de flores - Oh vamos porque ?! - clamo al cielo.

De repente la pequeña hada rosada, el mago y la elfa arquera que lo acompañaban se tiraron contra las rocas más cercanas, con el fin de apartarse de la inmensa llamarada que salió del cielo, que incineró las flores de la mano del caballero. Un segundo después una sombría risa inundó el lugar, llamando la atención de los héroes que miron al cielo sorprendidos de ver al caballero de armadura roja que montaba sobre un inmenso dragón verde - La espada estaba en un sofá no en una piedra! Abre tu mente amigo! - explicó riendo mientras sacaba la espada que efectivamente se encontraba clavada en un sofá que se hallaba sobre un montículo rocoso. El caballero carmesí se rió una última vez y con una pirueta a lomos del dragón se marchó hacia él un castillo ennegrecido envuelto en una siniestra luz verde.

\- Ey! nadie se roba una espada y da una vuelta con un dragón si estoy a cargo! - se quejó molesto el caballero de armadura azul - Boone vehículo - indicó al mago barbudo que enseguida lanzó un torrente de magia con su centro hechizando una gran catapulta, haciendo que esta comenzara a sonar como un coche, rápidamente el caballero, el hada y la elfa se subieron a la catapulta, la cual comenzó a correr por un camino plagado de orcos, con dirección al negro castillo.

\- Flechas encendidas! - exclamó el caballero escarlata, huyendo hacia la fortaleza. Las flecha cayeron cerca de los héroes, pero no llegaron a tocarlos. La pequeña hada agarró una de las flechas y con un movimiento de majoret y un gruñido apago la flecha, algunos orcos intentaron subirse a la catapulta pero fueron detenidos por los fuertes golpes que la elfa les propinó, uno de ellos les atacó con un hacha, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el pelirrojo ya se había quedado con ella.

\- Yo justo necesitaba esto - agradeció levantando el hacha, el hada que se sentó sobre la lanzadera de la catapulta con la flecha aun en sus manos, levantó su pulgar con aprobación y entonces fue cuando el joven hidalgo cortó la cuerda lanzando el hada contra el castillo, creando un sonido cómico.

\- Proyectil ! - soltó el regordete orco con gafas que había en el muro del castillo. El caballero rojo se rió.

La pequeña hada lanzó una cuerda floreada que se enganchó a uno de los soportes de madera que sujetaban un torreón del castillo, corrió por el muro y de un salto con la misma flecha cortó el restos de los soportes de la torre haciendo que ésta se derrumbara, haciendo que así también cayeran el enemigo y el dragón en el foso del castillo. La caída dejó la espada en al aire y provocó una enorme ola, justo en el monto en caballero y la elfa se comenzaban a acercar al castillo.

\- Este escudo servirá como tabla de surf - dijo el pelirrojo mientras saltaba hacia la ola con el escudo en los pies. El caballero pasó por el bucle de la ola, agarró la espada en el aire, siguió usando el escudo sobre los ladrillos del castillo apartando los orcos de su camino - Con permiso! Siento aplastar sus caras! - se disculpó sonriendo mientra tiraba un trozo de muro para luego agarrarse a una cuerda que uso para esquivar un caldero lleno de lava - Uh lava! - exclamó saltando por una ventana - Aterrizamos! - grito deslizándose por la habitación hasta el soporte de la espada  - Y la espada mágica en su lugar - dijo sonriendo mientra dejaba la espada en su lugar con un habilidoso movimiento.

Justo en el instante en que la espada tocó el soporte una luz rosada lleno todo el lugar y transformó el tétrico paraje en un hermoso lugar de cuento de hadas. El resto del equipo fue al cuarto donde se esponia la espada

\- Choque cuádruple de puños! - giraron al unísono chocando su puños a la vez.

En ese momento una luz azul intercambio a los héroes dejando así a un caballero, mago, elfa y hada muy confusos ante el acto de chocar sus puños.

En el mundo real el el cine The Oddsey, los cuatro héroes fueron sacados del mundo de fantasía hacia su propio mundo con su aspecto normal, por un rayo azul que los dejó suavemente sobre una plataforma brillante.

\- Extraño mi bello facial - suspiro el ex mago acariciándose el rostro.

\- Se llama barba - explicó el joven pelirrojo mirándolo tranquilo pero extrañado, llamando la atención de Boone que lo miro sorprendido.

 

[ **DENTRO INTRO** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obGnV7x7kcw)

 

Penn daba vueltas en la cama hasta que afortunadamente se despertó levantándose de un salto para ver  su venta lo que lo que creía nieve, se acercó feliz a ella, pero al acercarse más se quedó perplejo viendo que la “nieve” solo caía frente a su ventana. Unos extraños ruidos provenientes del tejado llamaron su atención así que abrió la ventana y se encontró con su amiga Sashi machacando a un pobre reno de peluche gigante con un enorme bastón de caramelo.

\- Te deseo felices fiesta Sashi - saludo Penn mientra mientra veía con espanto cómo caía la cabeza de reno frente a su ventana. La chica se puso del revés para ver a Penn, el cual se echó atrás algo atemorizado.

\- Había algo en los ojos del reno que no me gustaba así que se los arranque - explico como si fuera algo corriente, mientras ofrecía los ojos de plástico a su amigo.

\- Aaa! Gracias - aceptó con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando la chica desapareció de la ventana Penn se sentó en su cama y encendió su MU con la intención de hablar con sus padres.

\- Hola! - grito el holograma de su padre.

\- Mama! Papa! Felices fiesta!- grito Penn con entusiasmo.

En el holograma su padre saltó sobre una piedra en la lava - Estamos hasta el cuello en un mar de caos y furia! Así que no podemos usar el MU - Explicó Brock mientra esquiva y golpeaba a unos tiburones alados.

\- Pero si nos dejas un mensaje después del grito no comunicaremos contigo - continuó la madre mientra pegaba un puntapié a uno de los tiburones el cual bramó de dolor.

\- Y ese fue el grito - aclaró el rubio señalando a la pobre criatura.

Luego la imagen se congeló con sus padres saltando, con la enorme boca de un tiburón detrás y las palabra “grabar mensaje” enfrente.

\- Hola que tal?! - empezó emocionado - Solo quería saludarlos porque estamos en las fiestas, nada importante, en esta época es cuando se reúnen las familias  - se aclaró la voz - Excepto la nuestra, por primera vez en la vida, porque están atrapados en el mundo más peligroso de todos, lo que es pero para ustedes que para mí, posiblemente, no es una competencia - continuo afligido - Yo solo ... solo quería decirles que ... - de repente el holograma empezó a fallar y echar chispas - Oh no oh no nooo! - se quejó mientras apretaba lo botones del MU, la imagen de sus padres desapareció, confirmado que el artefacto misterioso definitivamente se había estropeado.

Penn se vistió más afligido que antes, no sabia que decirle a su hermana ese era el único MU que tenían después de todo - Stella no va a estar contenta - se dijo así mismo.

Después bajó las escaleras y se dirijo a la cocina.

\- Stella ... - pero se quedó parado ante el fuerte olor a quemado, el pelirrojo arrugo la nariz mirando a su hermana mayor.

\- Lo siento Penn creo que el bacon se me quemo un poquitin - se disculpó Stella mirando la sartén - Pero a lo mejor esta bueno - dijo cogiendo una loncha y ofreciéndoselo a su gato Arquímedes, el cual bufó contra el alimento - Oh a lo mejor no - declaró sonriendo disgustada consigo misma.

\- Pues yo creo que esta bien - dijo Boone comiéndose una loncha directamente de la sartén, mientras Sashi entraba por la puerta de la cocina - Pero estaría muy triste si fuera mis primeras fiesta sin mis padres ... - hablo sin pensar, con la boca llena de panceta, provocando una cara de pánico en Sashi - .. que están atrapados en una dimensión perdida ... Oh! si claro esa misma es la situación de Penn y Stella - exclamó mirando a Sashi y señalando a Stella y a Penn. Sashi se golpeó la cara ante su estupidez.

Boone iba coger otra loncha de bacon quemado cuando Stella golpe su mano con la espátula - Ay! Porque?! - se quejó este acariciando la mano dañada

\- Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes vayan a fuera que enseguida los alcanzo - declaró con un tono algo molesto y una mirada asesina que logró callar las quejas de Boone.

En el patio Boone tapo los ojos de Penn con la mano y lo guió - Estas triste en las fiestas, pues el profesor Boone tiene el antídoto.

\- Ok date prisa Boone porque tu mano huele a tocino - se quejo Penn provocando una sonrisa socarrona en Sashi y sorpresa en Boone.

Boone apartó la mano y se arrodillo a suelo emocionado - Quien necesita padres cuando tienes ¡skateboard trineos! - anuncio mostrando una trineos con decoración navideña con unas tablas de skate debajo. El pelirrojo sonrió pero respondió

\- La mayoría.

Penn se acero al invento de Boone y se los miró con más detenimiento - Se ven lindos - manifestó Stella que acaba de llegar al jardín - Y que hay para nosotras? - preguntó mirando a Sashi que tambien parecía buscar uno para ella.

\- Para ustedes chicas iba a fabricar unos skis con patines, pero sucede que el diseño fallo en las pruebas - se excuso - Todo el asunto comenzó en la colina de pruebas ... - entonces Boone contó una estrafalaria historia de cómo el muñeco de prueba chocó contra un camión haciéndolo explotar, provocando que unos cachorros huérfanos cayeran en residuos radiactivos que destruyeron la ciudad.

\- Te olvidaste de hacernos los verdad? - pregunto Stella arqueando una ceja.

\- Afirmativo, pero pensé que tú cogerías tu motocicleta.

Stella puso una leve cara de disgusto.

\- No te preocupes, podemos compartir el mío - dijo Penn que había leído sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias hermanito - le agradeció con un amoroso abrazo, que avergonzó a este.

\- Esta bien, veo lo que intentan hacer chicos, pero deben preocuparse tanto por mi, porque creo que voy a omitir las fiestas este año - explicó mientras se libraba del abrazo de su hermana.

\- Considera las fiestas bordadas - manifestó Sashi sonriendo y golpeando su puño contra su mano - Con varias medidas extremas.

\- Pero Penn omitir las fiesta? - pregunto Stella - Se que no será lo mismo sin papa y mama pero ... son las primeras que tendremos los dos juntos después de cuatro años - suspiro algo decepcionada.

\- Lo sé Stella pero a hora que usted está aquí tenemos todo el tiempo y ... bueno ... tu me entiendes verdad ? - se intentó explicar.

\- Está bien Penn, lo entiendo - exhalo intentando ocultar su decepción - Y ahora será mejor que no pongamos en marcha! - Exclamó intentando cambiar el tema.

Los cuatro asintieron y se subieron a los trineos donde se pusieron en marcha rumbo a The Oddsey - Oiga señor rasurese su barba de Santa! - ordenó Sashi a un anciano que cruzaba la calle.

\- Está bien - contestó el anciano sacando una maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica.

\- Ese hombre es de lo más extraño - comentó Stella mientras seguían deslizándose por las calles.

Rápidamente los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la entrada del destartalado cine justo a tiempo para ver llegar a los casi villanos Rippen y Larry.

Penn sonrió confiado y saludo a Rippen, que en respuesta gruño enfadado, por otro lado Stella también lo saludo solo que ella lo hizo con una tonta sonrisa tímida y ojos embelesados, en este caso tanto Rippen como Penn quedaron desconcertados por su actitud. Pero el momento entre héroes y villanos fue interrumpido por Larry, que apareció con llamativo jersey navideño musical cosa que pareció volver a irritar a Rippen dejando de un lado a la pelirroja. Larry sonrió tontamente y troto alegremente delante de Rippen hacia el interior de la tienda de pescado frito, esté solo entorno los ojo exasperado y siguió al pequeño hombrecito al interior.

Mientras Sashi y Boone se quedaron fuera del cine para guardar los trineos Penn y Stella entraron.

\- Phyllis! - llamó Penn.

Para su suerte no tardó en encontrarla, ya que se encontraba en la entrada vestida de bastón de caramelo, con una barra radioactiva en la mano.

\- Necesito un favor - pidió.

La mujer bajó de un salto detrás del mostrador - No tienes pareja para el baile, descuida voy a buscar un vestido - dijo con su peculiar acento.

\- No! no! no! Siento haberte gritado! - se disculpó algo enturbiado - Eso sería una clase de pesadilla - admitió haciendo reír ligeramente a Stella - En realidad pasó algo malo con mi MU y me preguntaba si podrías revisarlo así podríamos ... no se hablar con nuestros padres en las fiestas.

\- Que paso Penn? Se rompió ? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

\- Pues ... no lo se simplemente estaba dejando un mensaje y de repente dejo de funcionar - explicó angustiado ante la cara de preocupación que ponía su hermana.

\- El MU es artefacto delicado y misterioso - aclaró Phyllis mientras dejaba la barra luminiscente sobre el mostrador que automáticamente derritió la superficie haciéndolo caer - Solo un mano experta puede repararlo - continuo mientra Penn le entregaba el MU.

Phyllis agito el aparato y luego lo golpeó con una maza - Lo intente - se excusó mientras lanzaba el aparato a Penn quien con algo de torpeza logró atraparlo en el aire.

\- Extrañan a sus padres en las fiesta? - sugirió la mujer recuperando la barra luminiscente.

\- Eh! yo no - aclaro Penn

\- Vamos hermanito sabes que si, no es malo estar triste por ello, yo también los extraños.

\- Y quien no lo haría - interrumpió Boone llenándose la boca de tocino - Seguro que no quieren chicos - ofreció.

\- Boone cierra la boca cuando comas y aprende lo que es el tacto - pidió Stella algo molesta.

Después de Stella consiguiera que Boone dejara de comer y se lavara las manos. Los cuatro héroes se subieron sobre la plataforma brillante listos para ser enviados a su misión.

\- Saben que mejor vayamos a trabajar si - comento Penn mientras se elevaban - Si me envías a otro mundo no tendré que pensar el las fiestas - dictaminó mirando hacia Phyllis.

 

* * *

 

En el otro universo algunos personajes fueron sustituidos por los héroes, Sashi era un elfo ayudante, Boone un reno, Stella una cría de osos polar y Penn para su desgracia Santa Claus.

\- No puede ser - dijo Boone al ver el aspecto de Penn.

\- Eh, eh que? Que? - se sorprendió Penn al ver su aspecto - Noooooojojojo! - clamo al cielo dramáticamente.

\- No dramatices Santa - añadió Stella divertida por lo ironía de la situación.

Cuando Penn se repuso, Boone no perdió el tiempo en subirse a las rodillas de Santa Penn y comenzar a pedir varios artículos absurdos como presentes de Navidad.

Ya molesto pelirrojo tiro a Boone de sus rodillas - Ah de todos los lugares - suspiro frustrado.

\- Estas bien? - pido Sashi preocupada.

\- Voy a estar bien Sashi podemos ... - pero no pudo acabar la frase porque tiró a su amiga a lo lejos de un golpe de su enorme barriga de Santa - Uy! lo siento - se disculpó.

\- Con cuidado Santa - dijo Boone que también acabó en el suelo de un un golpe de barriga.

\- Cuidado con esa barriga de gelatina Santa! No querrás mandarnos al hospital antes de comenzar a la misión - advirtió Stella apartándose lo más posible del radio de acción del prominente estómago.

\- Ok! Terminemos con todo esto Sashi los detalles - pidió intentando tapar su ataque de torpeza.

El duende Sashi salió de la nieve y activo sus gafas para mostrar la misión - Ag! Muy bien, tu replazas a Santa, los elfos desaparecieron y habrá una tormenta en la medianoche, si el trineo no logra despegar antes ... cancelaremos los obsequios - explico esto últimos con angustia.

\- Los obsequios cancelados! - grito Boone espantado, comenzando a hiperventilar.

\- Eyeyey! - exclamó Penn poniendo su gorro en el moro de Boone - Respira en el gorro de Santa, Boone ... respira, lo haces muy bien, así me gusta.

Stella salto y se puso puso en el lomo de Boone - Tranquilo Boone y ahora te acariciare de acuerdo - explicó Stella mientras le pasaba su garra suavemente por la cabeza.

Una vez Boone se hubo relajado los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que les pareció que era el taller de Santa.

\- Cuidado no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar - declaró Sashi mientras los demás se colocaban a los lados de la puerta del taller, para que Boone pudiera derribar la puerta de una cornada.

\- O ding dong dang! - exclamó Boone sorprendido de encontrarse el lugar en ruinas.

\- Todo esto no fue causado por duendecillos travieso - dijo Sashi mientras observaba los juguetes destrozado y el papel de envolver rasgado por todas partes - Son profesionales - dictaminó.

\- Mama ... - llamó una muñeca andante que andaba sin cabeza volviendo el ambiente más tenebroso.

Stella olfateo un poco el suelo como si fuera un sabueso, encontró una manchas misterios por el suelo las cuales lamió - Menta suave ¿Que podrá significar? - pregunto mirando a Sashi que frunció el ceño en respuesta.

\- Hola ¿Torpin, Gases, Falti, Tontis? - llamó Penn mientra reconocía el lugar.

\- Esos son enanos no elfos - esclareció Sashi

\- Igual son pequeños y adorables - rebatió Santa Penn.

Pero la charla fue acallada por el repentino bamboleo de una caja de cartón cerrada. Los héroes se acercaron con cuidado a la caja.

\- Oye no habrás esa caja - pido Boone anticipándose al deseo de Penn.

\- Yo voy a abrir esa caja - respondió el pelirrojo.

\- No abras esa caja! - reitero el reno.

\- Voy a abrir la caja Boone! - respondió antes deque Sashi abriera el paquete misterioso.

Al abrir la caja se encontraron con la cabeza de un muñeco de nieve viva. La sorpresa fue tanta que los héroes y la cabeza se pusieron a gritar al unísono. Los cinco empezaron un ciclo de gritos incesante. Por suerte Sashi y Stella pronto dejaron de gritar.

\- Esto ya ha dejado de tener gracia - comentó Stella.

\- Ya basta de gritar! - ordenó Sashi callando de inmediato a los chicos.

Boone soltó un último chillido especialmente agudo - Lo siento - se disculpó al ver las caras de molestia de sus compañeros.

Penn sacó la cabeza del muñeco de la caja.

\- Oh! Por favor no me derritan - suplico el muñeco.

\- Amigo nadie va a derretirte - le calmo Penn.

\- Siempre y cuando hables - aclaró Sashi mostrando un secador de cabello encendido de manera amenazante.

\- Calma Sashi no hay que recurrir a la violencia - dijo Stella quitándole el secado de las manos - Por lo menos a un no - añadió con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus afilados dientes de oso.

\- Uh! Les diré todo - gritó el muñeco aterrorizado - Ellas vinieron de noche, la terrible amenaza del Polo Norte las sombras azucaradas, el ejército de jengibre.

\- Eso suena .... delicioso - añadió Penn ante el dulce pensamiento.

\- Jajaja - se rieron Stella, Penn y Boone.

\- Esta bien chicos vamos a por los duendes - anuncio Stella.

Los seis salieron del taller y se escondieron en uno de los árboles decorados que se encontraban frente la base enemiga. Sashi saco unos prismáticos para observar a los enemigos - Madre mía, están preparando la artillería pesada - anunció la secuaz.

\---

En el interior de la base hombrecitos de jengibre se entraban preparando catapultas con gominolas, látigos de palomitas y cañones de confeti. Rippen se encontraba en medio del alboroto dando órdenes a su ejército desde lo alto de una barandilla.

\- Quiero tiradores glaseados en el techo! Y asegúrense que tengan muchas chispas! - ordenó el jefe de galleta. Pero se detuvo al ver a Larry comerse sus botones de gominola - Larry deja eso la gente está mirando - pidió exasperado frotando su sien.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, tengo tantos sabores - se excuso mientra se comía mas decoraciones de su dulce cuerpo - Soy delicioso!

\- Podría comer en silencio tu ... brazo ... Ok - le ordeno algo cansado.

\- Sí señor! - exclamó Larry mientras empezaba a comer su propia mano.

\---

Entretanto los héroes, entraron en cuartel de armamento para armarse antes del ataque.

\- Ok vamos a entrar por el frente - dijo Sashi mientra se subía a lomos de Boone - Cuando nos disparen con dulces, quemaremos a esas galletas.

\- Esas galletas desearan no estar en mi lista de niños malos - añadió Stella lista para la acción.

\- Esa fue buena - halago Penn.

\- Gracias.

\- O conozco una entrada trasera secreta, rescatamos a los elfos y tomamos a las galletas por sorpresa - interrumpió la cabeza del muñeco de nieve.

\- Error! - replicó Sashi - Los villanos siempre vigilan las entradas traseras!

\- Para las fiestas te regalaré un diccionario para que busque el significado de secreto.

\- Y yo tal vez te regale una estufa para que no tengas frío - gruño Sashi.

\- Chicos yo ... - interfirió Penn, pero con tan mal suerte no pudo acabar la frase por la caída de su MU del bolsillo.

Santa Penn se agacho a recuperarlo.

\- No te preocupes, los elfos son los mejores reparadores del mundo, si los salvamos primero, estoy seguro que repararan lo que sea esa cosa - dijo el muñeco de nieve.

\- Saben que, el plan del muñeco de nieve tienen más sentido, vamos a hacer lo que él dice, repararemos el MU y salvaremos las fiestas - dictaminó sonriendo sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Penn no estoy segura de esto, realmente nos podemos fiar de este tipo? - susurro Stella al oído de Penn.

\- Stella no quieres que los elfos nos reparen el MU?

\- Claro que sí ... pero ...

\- Pues esta es la única forma, así que vamos a por Rippen.

\- Esta bien Penn lo que tu digas - se rindió.

El muñeco les guió hasta la entrada trasera donde Sashi descabezó a los hombres de jengibre.

\- No es nada agradable ¿verdad? - comentó la cabeza que rodó al lado de los hombrecillos

Stella arrancó una de las manos de las galletas con la boca y se la entregó a Penn para poder abrir la cerradura electrónica de la puerta.

En el interior de la base Rippen y Larry de galleta se encontraban revisando los últimos retoques de su plan.

\- Cañones de dulce listos, entrada trasera vigilada lista, Penn Zero y su equipo escabulléndose para derrotarme listo ¡¿Espera que dije?! ¡Ah ellos! - ordenó Rippen.

Inmediatamente los hombres de jengibre salieron disparando balas de gominola. Los héroes lograron destrozar a varios enemigos, pero eran demasiados - Corran! - ordenó Penn para que escaparan de las balas de gominola  - Cúbranse chicos! Bombardeo de dulces!

Una última gran gominola logro tirarlos al suelo cerca de una compuerta, los héroes se deslizaron al otro lado para cubrirse del bombardeo.

\- Penn? Y tu MU? - señaló la osa mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

La cabeza del muñeco se giró - Esperen acaso es eso que rueda por allí? - advirtió señalando un brillo al final del pasillo.

\- Exacto! - exclamó Penn aliviado.

Los cinco corrieron siguiendo a Penn, pero al llegar al final del camino se encontraron un lazo rojo en forma de cruz

\- Esperen que?! - alertó Penn cuando de repente una luz cegadora les señaló y una gran jaula en forma de pino les cayó encima dejándolos encerrados. Un sonido extraño se oyó y de la oscuridad salió un cuerpo de muñeco de nieve - Aguarda tu? - Santa Penn apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los brazos de madera arrebataron la cabeza de entre sus manos.

\- Era esto lo que buscaban - dijo el muñeco mientras mostraba el MU.

\- Veo que ya conocen a mi socio el Sr.Muñeco de nieve - anunció Rippen saliendo de la oscuridad seguido por su dulce ejercito.

\- No solo mis ojos están hechos de carbón - explicó sacándose un corazón negro del pecho, algo que pareció sentarle realmente mal - Mala idea deja, el corazón de carbón en tu pecho - se dijo así mismo entre jadeos agonizantes.

\- Acaso eres estúpido ? - comentó Stella bastante enfadada por no haberse fiado más de sus instintos respecto al muñeco.

Rippen se río ligeramente mientras que los demás ni se inmutaron, eso no era nuevo tanto Stella, como él, ella tenían una particular sentido del humor que parecía no ser compartido por los demás.

\- Ejem, este año no habrá leche y galletas Santa, las fiesta se cancelan - expuso Rippen en tono amenazante.

El ejército de jengibre dejó a los héroes en el almacén de Santa en la jaula , colgados a escasos metros de los obsequios que esa noche se debía repartir.

\- Soy un pésimo héroe, confíe más en el muñeco de nieve que en mi propia hermana y todo porque quería reparar mi MU, espero que puedas perdonarme Stella - se disculpó Penn lamentándose de sí mismo.

\- No importa Penn entiendo el porqué lo hiciste - le consoló la osezna mientra ponía su pequeña cabeza sobre su pierna, provocando así una pequeña sonrisa de cariño en Santa Penn.

\- No seas duro contigo mismo - continúo Sashi.

\- No hay nada más deprimente que un Santa triste, excepto tal vez un conejo de Pascuas que no pueda saltar o el hada de los dientes con una caries o un duende con resfriado ...  - divago el Boone.

\- Ya entendimos! - le paró la duedecilla que ya se había cansado.

\- Penn cariño entiendo como te sientes, pero debes recordar que no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros, eres mi hermano y no importa lo que pase, porque nosotros siempre nos preocupamos por ti - le reconforto Stella.

Sashi y Boone asintieron en respuesta.

\- Gracias chicos ya me siento mucho mejor - respondió con una ligera sonrisa - Excepto porque arruine las fiestas por toda la eternidad y eso me molestara un tiempo - dijo volviéndose a deprimir.

\- Tenemos diez minutos antes de la tormenta, todavía podemos hacer despegar el trineo - advirtió Sashi.

\- Pero qué hacemos con la jaula? - preguntó Penn.

\- Penn si algo bueno aprendí mirando los especiales de las fiesta es que puedes hacer lo que quieras si mantienes el espíritu de las fiestas - interrumpió Boone - Porque ...

\- Boone ni se te ocurra! - replicó Stella que había advertido la idea de su amigo.

Y ignorando la petición del oso, el reno comenzó a cantar.

_\- En una jaula Rippen me encerró y con su jengibre pronto se marchó, pero hay tanta magia por aquí y que gran canción voy a compartir._

Con la ultima estrofa una ráfaga de nieve acompañada de brillos verdes y rojos entró en la habitación.

\- Está funcionando Boone! Continúa cantando - ánimo Sashi.

 _\- Pues nos vamos a escapar ya mismo, no hay dulces que nos bailen la canción, no tiene ni wifi, tampoco tiene baño y yo ni siquiera llevo pantalón -_ canto y bailo, mientras la magia empezó a hacer bailar a los dulces y juguetes de la sala.

 _\- Si nos vamos a escapar ya mismo, no hay jaula que me atrape esta vez, luego verán los malos pagarla, yo les daré patas en los ... pies -_ continuo Sashi mientra los juguetes empezaban a amontonar los presentes con el fin de hacer una escalera para llegar a la jaula.

\- Vamos Stella! - ánimo Boone.

_\- Si nos vamos a escapar ya mismo, ya verán como mis amigos y yo, saldremos de aquí y a las galletas mostraremos, que a nosotros no se nos puede combatir._

_\- Si nos vamos a escapar ya mismo, aunque rápido no voy a marchar jojojo que nadie se preocupe, ya no hay que dudar -_ añadió Penn.

 _\- Las fiesta ... pronto vamos a salvar ... -_ cantaron a coro mientras un bastón de caramelo subía por la pila de presentes. Lo malo fue que cuando el caramelo entró en la cerradura y intento abrirla se rompió en pedazos provocando que la magia de alrededor se parara en seco.

\- Umm creí que resultaría mejor - comentó Penn decepcionado.

\---

Mientras tanto en la base enemiga, el ejército de jengibre se disponían a celebrar su victoria con un magnífico festín. Con una cucharilla y un adorno Rippen llamó la atención de sus secuaces para pronunciar su discurso.

\- Amigos de jengibre y amiga - recalco esto último haciendo reír a la unica femina - Estoy frente a ustedes en el umbral de la victoria y celebramos con este gran banquete ofrecido por nuestro proveedor Yeti Yasco los cocineros más malvados del hemisferio Norte - habló llamando la atención sobre un Yeti peludo que comía con malos modos al lado de la mesa del buffet - Eso es bastante malvado - el dulce ejercito lo vitoreo al peludo ser con entusiasmo.

\---

Entretanto tanto en la jaula, los héroes seguían discurriendo cómo librarse de su encarcelamiento.

\- Si salimos de aquí voy a borrar esas sonrisas de su felices caras - amenazó Sashi muy enfadada.

Penn no sabia que hacer, se preguntó qué habría hecho el auténtico Santa mientras miraba unas fotografías de él entrado por las chimeneas para entregar los obsequios. De repente una idea llego a su mente.

\- Ok esperen, esperen un minuto. Ok cuando era pequeño mis padres me dijeron que Santa podia entrar por cualquier chimenea sin importar qué pequeña fuera - sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio sin entender a donde quería llegar - Hola soy Santa solo tenemos que hacer una chimenea y puedo meterme por ella chicos - explico con un movimiento de brazos exagerado.

Penn estiró el brazo fuera de la jaula y recogió un rollo de papel de envolver -Ok esto servirá - introdujo el rollo entre los barrotes - Y ja! Tenemos una chimenea - anuncio moviendo sus cejas mostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía de su ingenio y con su cabeza intentó meterse por el tubo, pero nada sucedió no podía pasar por el - Ja Santa se va! - exclamó intentando volver a pasar por el tubo de un salto, pero lo único que consigue es acabar en el suelo de la jaula.

\- No está funcionando, no lo hiciste bien - reafirmó Sashi con seriedad.

\- Tal vez funcione si haces el Santa completo, eso de poner un juguete a los pies de un árbol, como dice mi profesor de teatro “ comprométete o vete” - explicó  Boone.

\- No se pierde nada por intentarlo de nuevo - añadió Stella.

Inmediatamente Sashi y Penn se pusieron en movimiento. Sashi cogio otro papel de envolver y con un par de cortes y dobladas hizo una granada de mano, luego sacó la anilla y la lanzó fuera de la jaula  donde al instante de tocar el suelo se convirtió en pequeño árbol de navidad de papel.

\- Bueno jojojo por la chimenea ya me voy! - anunció el pelirrojo tirándose contra el tubo con un saco de presentes, esta vez cuando llegó al tubo se convirtió en una especie de gelatina que se deslizó por el tubo y salió por el otro lado en forma de cilindro - Esto dolió demasiado - se quejó adolorido. Cuando por fin llego al suelo se volvió a hinchar soplando su pulgar, para inmediatamente después dejar uno de los obsequios bajo el árbol de papel.

\---

Mientras Penn liberaba a sus amigos en la sal del banquete, Rippen seguía con su discurso.

\- Jejeje - se rió suavemente - Aun me cuesta creer, que lo hayamos logrado a pesar de Larry el más leal pero, pero si debo decirlo el secuaz menos malvado del mundo - señaló.

Para el fastidio de Rippen, Larry salto sobre la mesa y se reverencio triunfante ante el vitoreo del ejército de galleta.

\- Mis dedos son de dulce! - comentó Larry mirando sus dedos medio devorados con un brillo en los ojos.

\---

Para desgracia de los villanos la fiesta fue interrumpida por la aparición de Boone el reno que destrozó una de las compuertas con un par de cornadas.

\- No le digas a mama que voy a comer dulces antes de la cena! - cito justo antes de comenzar a devorar a  los hombres de galleta.

Stella que estaba encima del lomo de Boone se lanzó contra otros hombrecillos de jengibre y exclamando antes de empezar a comerlos - Hoy es el día perfecto para saltarse la dieta!

Los soldados de galletas se dejaron llevar por el pánico y se dispersaron por todo el salon envueltos en un mar de gritos. De repente el resto de compuertas se abrieron mostrando a Santa Penn con varias catapultas llenas de pastel de frutas y un ejército de cascanueces.

\- Lancen pastelitos de frutas! - ordenó Penn.

La orden fue obedecida de inmediato lanzando los pastelillos sobre las desprevenidas galletas. Los soldados de jengibre que no habían entrado en pánico sacaron sus armas.

\- Quieres jugar rudo! - aviso Rippen.

Varios trozos gigantes impactaron en el suelo dispersando más a los hombres de jengibre.  Uno de los trozos cayó en la mesa de Rippen haciéndolo atravesar una ventana del techo.

\- Penn! Los elfos! - advirtió Stella señalando a los elfos que estaban atados en un gran acebo que colgaba del techo.

Penn corrió hacia los elfos, hasta que cayó y comenzó a rodar llevándose por delante a varios soldados, cuando por fin logró recomponerse y reunirse con Sashi se encontró de frente con Larry que llevaba un cañón en su espalda.

\- Cuidado chicos! Aquí hay suficiente glaseado como para convertirlos en el postre de un gigante! - amenazó apuntándolos.

\- Dime cómo piensas usar esa cosa? Te comiste los dedos - cuestiono Penn.

\- Bien me declaro culpable! Eran de diferente sabores, caramelo, chocolate, avellana ... - y hubiera continuado divagando si Sashi no lo hubiera noqueado con un bastón de caramelo.

\- Este tipo habla demasiado - dijo la duende.

Boone y Stella liberaron a los duendes de las ataduras, tirando el gran acebo al suelo.

\- Gracias Santa! Estuvimos horas atrapados ... - intento agradece un duende justo antes de ser también noqueado por Sashi.

\- Crees que eso era necesario? - objeto Stella.

\- Basta de parlotear! - rebatió Sashi

\- Sashi tu lleva a estos elfos con los renos rápido! Boone, Stella y yo iremos a por el trineo! - mando Santa Penn mientras salían por la puerta trasera.

En el exterior se encontrar al Sr. Muñeco de nieve impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Nieva en alguna parte? - preguntó amenazante sacándose su brazo y moviéndolo como si fuera una espada.

El pelirrojo se lanzó contra él exclamando - Poder de Santa! - mientras reconstruía al muñeco para convertirlo en un caracol de nieve - Adiós caracol! - se despidió antes de encontrar el trineo con los obsequios.

Enseguida se subieron y se pusieron en marcha con Boone tirando de él.

\- Debemos ir a la plataforma de lanzamiento - dijo Penn señalando una alta y empinada  montaña.

Boone se concentró en tirar hasta que sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar con una potente luz verde - Reno arriba! Y reno a bajo - exclamo subiendo por el aire pero bajando rápidamente - Correré el resto del camino  o mejor solo caminare rápido - anunció apenas sin aire, mientras arrastra el pesado trineo por la montaña.

\- Las fiestas han sido salvada! - exclamaron Penn y Stella al unísono.

Sin embargo la felicidad no les duro ya que Rippen de jengibre apareció de la nada sobre el trineo.

\- Se olvidaron de la galleta! - dijo mostrando una sonrisa amenazante.

Rippen se tiró a Penn sobre el saco - Penn?! - insto Stella desde el asiento.

\- No te preocupes por mi Stella yo me encargo, tu guía el trineo! - grito dando una patada a Rippen.

El hombre galleta abrió el saco y con uno de los muñecos comenzó a golpear la cara de Penn. El joven se la devolvió tirándole un tren de juguete, cuando el mayor se repuso cogió un saltador y comenzó a saltar en su barriga riendo - No sobre mi barriga de gelatina - se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se hacía con una pistola de tachuelas - Que tal un poco de brillo? Jaja si ahora brillas - se burló decorando el cuerpo de Rippen con lentejuelas brillantes. El villano se logró quitar  los brillantes para luego usar un helicóptero a radiocontrol contra la barba de Penn - Ah! mi barba! - gimió. El helicóptero pasó tan cerca de Boone que casi hace que los cuatro cayeran por la ladera.

\- Tengan cuidado chicos o sino los cuatro acabaremos abajo! - replicó Stella agarrado con más fuerza las riendas.

Rippen sacó un columpio del saco y golpeo a Penn, el muchacho se lo devolvió usando el helicóptero de nuevo. Rippen cayó quedando sujeto al final del trineo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la alarma del MU sonó dándole una idea. El villano se reincorporo y se volvió a subir al gran saco de presentes.

\- Oh oh, si dejo que se caiga se hará pedazos contra el hielo y no volverán a hablar con sus padres - amenazó con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba el MU - ¡Olviden las fiestas, regresen el trineo y les devolveré su precioso MU!

Penn dudo por un momento.

\- Penn hagas lo que hagas te apoyare ... yo ... yo estere para ti pase lo que pase - prometió Stella mientras ponía su zarpa sobre la mano de Penn.

El joven héroe sonrió un instante, para luego volverse hacia su enemigo - No hay trato! Salvaremos las fiestas!

Stella asintió con comprensión y con las riendas hizo a Boone saltar, haciendo que el rostro de Rippen chocará con la estalactitas de hielo que había por encima de ellos.

Tanto Penn como Stella vieron con gran pesar como la única manera de comunicarse con sus padres era destruida al impactar contra las rocas. También pudieron ver a Rippen caer y romperse en pedazos. Larry que se había devorado gran parte de su cuerpo, caminó a su lado y cogió la cabeza de su jefe para darle dos bocados - Rippen tu y yo jamás volveremos a ser tan deliciosos! - manifestó feliz haciendo rodar los ojos cansados de Rippen.

Los tres héroes se reunieron con Sashi en la cima - Es casi medianoche! Adelante! - anuncio ella. Una vez el resto de renos fueron atados al trineo el grupo se puso en marcha. Boone que iba al frente iluminó de nuevo sus astas y guió al resto de renos por el cielo mientra eran perseguidos por nubes de tormenta.

Fue entonces cuando la media noche sonó y consiguieron cumplir la misión saliendo del interior de la tomen, los elfos vitorearon desde la nieve a los héroes - Lo lograste! Salvaste las fiestas! - felicito Boone.

\- Así se hace Penn!- añadió Sashi , quedando después en silencio al ver la cara de dolor de los dos hermanos al mirar abajo.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente los héroes fueron llevados su mundo y colocados en la plataforma brillante.

Boone y Sashi se fueron en silencio para dejar solos a los afligidos hermanos. Stella abrazo a su hermano con fuerza los dos querían llorar pero no querían hacerlo delante del otro para no apenarse más.

\- A veces un héroe tiene que elegir y eso lo convierte en héroe - dijo Phyllis mientras apagaba un pequeño fuego de una de las máquinas.

Una vez en casa Stella y Penn fueron al sofá donde hasta altas horas de la noche repasando algunas fotos de su álbum familiar, entre ellas resalta una donde ellos eran unos niños que se abrazaban a sus padres.

“ Felices fiestas mama y papa” pensaron para sí mismos.

Sin darse cuenta los dos se quedaron dormidos en el salón. Esa noche nevó y a la mañana siguiente el pueblo se encontraba cubierto por la nieve.

Cuando despertaron Penn miro bajo el árbol y como era de esperar nada había debajo. De repente un sonido conocido llenó la habitación llamando la atención de los hermanos. Penn se acercó al árbol donde detrás de él encontró el árbol de papel que Sashi había hecho en el Polo Norte y dos regalos debajo de él.

En uno ponía.

_Para Penn, se te ha caído algo, Santa._

Mientra que en el otro se leía.

_Para Stella, te vendrá bien uno a ti también, Santa._

Las dos cajas vibraron simultáneamente, así que que los dos abrieron sus presentes en los había un MU cuidadosamente guardado. Stella muy emocionada por tener el suyo propio lo activo.

El holograma mostró a sus padres luchando contra abetetos vivientes

\- Que tal niños, por fin nos comunicamos - saludo el Sr.Zero - Esta noche no tendrás paz - dijo antes de golpear a uno de los abetos.

\- Felices fiestas mis niños  felicito Vonnie - Ding dong dang - hablo tirando una roca a más abetos.

Penn y Stella sonrieron para sí mismos. A lo mejor no eran las mejores fiesta pero mientra estuvieran juntos seria unas felices fiesta.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 

**Lo se me quedó super largo pero espero que lo siguientes no lo sean tanto, supongo que solo pasara en los capitulo de un solo contenido.**

**Bueno por favor comenten que me hace ilusión.**


	2. CHICKEN OR FISH

 

 

Había sido un día aburrido en el instituto, así que no fue de extrañar que los tres héroes adolescentes hubieran corrido hacia el The Odyssey en busca de su nueva y emocionante misión. Como era de esperar Penn Zero se puso en cabeza, pero se tuvo que parar en seco delante de la entrada al ver a una motorista parada en medio del camino. Eso provocó que los tres jóvenes chocaron contra ella y que Boone cayera al suelo.

\- Lo siento señora! - se disculpó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

\- A quién llamas señora? - se molesto la motorista, que se quitó el caso para mostrar que en realidad era Stella.

Los cuatro no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación.

\- Vaya, lo siento Stella - se volvió a disculpó Penn mientras intentaba parar de reír.

\- Seras ... no te rías de tu hermana mayor - pido agarrándole por el cuello y frotando sus nudillos en su cabeza.

\- No para! - se que quejo el menor intentando zafarse del agarre.

\- Vamos Stella será mejor que lo dejes, no lo vayas a dejar calvo - intervino Boone, consiguiendo que Stella finalmente soltara a su hermano.

Stella, Boone y Sashi estallaron en un mar de carcajadas ante la imagen mental de su amigo sin pelo.

\- Jaja muy gracioso Boone - se rió Penn sin humor.

\- Venga hermanito no te enfurruñes y vamos a salvar el multiverso - ánimo Stella levantando su puño.

\- Está bien - sonrió el pelirrojo mientras habría la puerta del cine - Cuál es el mejor equipo?! - preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Nuestro equipo! - respondió Sashi.

\- Cual es el mejor equipo?! - continuo Penn.

\- Pues nuestro equipo! - exclamó Boone dando un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

\- No creo que haga falta ni preguntarlo - añadió Stella riéndose ante la incomodidad de su hermano en el abrazo de su amigo.

\- Me da mucho gusto ver que se llevan bien y además se divierten - dijo Phyllis desde el piso de arriba.

\- Si, no quiero decir que somos el equipo de los sueños pero no está mal - respondió Penn mientras el equipo se subía a la plataforma de transportación.

\- No te hablaba a ti, estaba hablando con ellos - explicó la mecánica mientras señalaba un  terrario con un escorpion y una rana de dientes afilados apunto de entrar en combate.

Al final las pobres criaturas no llegaron ni a tocarse porque una gigantesca araña trampera salió de su escondrijo y se los llevo dentro de su agujero.

\- Ok, hoy los enviare a un mundo donde algo huele muy mal - anuncio Phyllis mientras encendía el portal.

Cuando los jóvenes se giraron pudieron visualizar un mundo marino, lleno de gente pez, con una isla bajo el mar y otra en la superficie, y en medio de las dos islas se podía vislumbrar una potente luz brillante. La cara de Boone se convirtió en un poema, parecía que el pobre estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

\- Ja - sonrió Penn entre dientes - Déjame adivinar un mundo marino, cierto - señaló recalcando lo obvio - Me pregunto qué veremos - añadió sarcásticamente mientra el rayo se disponía transportarlos al otro mundo - Jajaja el océano no!

\- Boone estas bien? - pregunto Stella que comenzó a preocuparse por el estado catatónico de su compañero.

\- Boone? - volvió a preguntar Penn mientras agitaba su mano frente a su rostro.

Boone no reacciono algo que dejó tanto a Stella y como a Penn preocupados.

Phyllis estiró la palanca y con el rayo los cuatro fueron enviados al mundo marino.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto en el mundo marino dos tritones preocupados se encontraban hablando cerca del trono.

\- Dónde está el príncipe? La supervivencia de Océonaquariopolis depende de él! - exclamó el más grande de los dos.

\- No te preocupes el príncipe nunca podría abandonarnos - le calmo el otro.

Entretanto el príncipe de Océonaquariopolis se encontraba en su habitación silbando despreocupadamente mientras hacía su maleta para huir.

Por suerte para todos justo el príncipe salió por la ventana, Penn Zero tomó su lugar. El muchacho examinó su nuevo cuerpo y cuando vio su cola de pez no pudo más que echarse a reír de la emoción.

\- Jojo! Si! - grito feliz mientras nadaba hacia Sashi que se encontraba cerca del trono - Oye ya has visto mis aletas! Mi saludo ahora si sera fabuloso! - exclamó chocando la mano con su amiga que ahora parecía ser medio caballito de mar guerrero.

Cuando las dos manos se tocaron se produjo una poderosa onda de choque que se llevó a varios peces en metros a la redonda.

\- Qué fue eso?- pregunto Stella que acababa de salir de una de las casa cercanas.

\- Fue el saludo más fantástico de todos! - respondió Penn - Ahora nosotros!

Los dos hermanos chocaron sus puños para no crear una onda tan fuerte. Sin embargo Penn enseguida se arrepintió porque en el momento en que sus puños chocaron una carga eléctrica le sacudió el cuerpo.

\- Qué diablos fue eso? - cuestiono medio atontado.

\- Lo siento Penn creo que soy medio anguila eléctrica - se disculpó mirando su cola que en ese momento echaba chispas - Creo que tendré que mantener mis emociones bajo control.

\- Será lo mejor - afirmó recomponiéndose de la sacudida.

\- Buscamos a Boone? - consultó Sashi intentando ser profesional y no reírse del pobre pelirrojo.

\- Tal vez sea parte de la misión, veamos los detalles - respondió nadando a su alrededor poniendo sus manos en la cara como si fueran un par de anteojos.

\- Ok. El príncipe no puede liberar al tridente de guerra - explicó mostrando la misión con sus gafas.

\- Seguramente lo que dices es importante - dijo Penn mientras daba vueltas por el agua con Stella.

\- Tenemos que libera el tridente y usarlo para proteger Océaonacuariopolis - sigo Sashi que se estaba comenzando a enfadar por la poco atención que que estaba recibiendo.

\- Océano lo que sea popolis claro - repitió Penn torpemente.

\- Menudo nombre - añadió Stella mientras hacía piruetas con el casi héroe.

\- No Océaonacuariopolis! - volvió a repetir Sashi.

\- Eso dije - se defendió Penn mientra hinchaba su cabeza como si fuera un balón de playa.

\- Y de la vil y malvada gente pulpo - intentó continuar la ayudante - Están prestando atención? - cuestionó molesta.

\- Si Sah liberar el tridente, proteger Océacualopoplus, luchar contra la gente pulpo - afirmó el pelirrojo sin parar de moverse por todo el mar - Viste mi cola de pez - añadió envolviendo el cuerpo de Sashi con su cola.

De repente una sirena ensordecedora inundó el océano dejándolos descolocados. La gente pez de Océaonacuariopolis entro en pánico y empezó a girar en círculos formando varias columnas.

\- Estoy nadando en círculos porque es lo que hacen todos! - se oyó a uno de los tritones gritar por encima de los demás.

Entretanto de las profundidades de las cuevas submarinas la gente pulpo salió de su escondite guiados por Rippen, que riendo de manera amenazadora se lanzó con su ejército contra el de Océaonacuariopolis. Los tritones se armaron y prepararon para la batalla sobre la muralla de la ciudad.

\- Señor, creí que había huido! - dijo el tritón pequeño que se acercó a Penn.

\- Pues estabas equivocada sirenita - respondió Penn haciendo el gesto de un gato.

\-  Pero soy un hombre - protestó el hombre pez menor.

Penn se quedó mirándolos a los algo confundido sin saber cómo podía diferenciar el género de la gente pez.

\- Esta bien! Esta bien estaba hablando con ella! - se excuso el príncipe.

\- Yo tambien soy hombre - replicó el tritón mayor.

\- Torpe - tosió Stella sin saber muy bien tampoco como debería diferenciarlos.

\- Umm ... - se quedó pensativo Penn intentando resolver el misterio del género de la gente pez.

\- Solo traigan el tridente! - ordenó Sashi con tono amenazador .

\- No podemos - se excuso el tritón menor.

\- Lo siento creí que ustedes eran mujeres - se intentó disculpar Penn - Es por los labios y los ojos maquillados.

Repentinamente un sonido parecido a una vibración llegó a los oídos de Stella.

\- Pero tenemos que ocuparnos del asunto - continuó el casi héroe.

\- Penn - intentó interrumpir su hermana.

\- No podemos traer el tridente porque se encuentra bajo un hechizo, sólo el sabio es quien puede ser capaz de abrirlo - explicó el tritón mayor acompañado del asentir del menor.

\- Penn! -  volvió repetir más fuerte intentando llamar la atención del ruido que provenía de él.

\- Ok! Qué demonios es ese ruido?! - exclamó el príncipe Penn.

Los dos tritones y Stella señalaron simultáneamente la cintura del muchacho, donde había un teléfono con el aspecto de una concha. Penn abrió el teléfono que tenía extraños símbolos en el teclado, la pelirroja que tenía curiosidad se puso detrás para ver quien llamaba.

 _\- Relajado estoy y ya nada nada mas me importa -_ apareció Boone cantando por el celular.

Penn y Stella intercambiar sus miradas de “así es Boone mejor dejémoslo estar”

\- Boone?! Tu me llamaste? - preguntó él casi héroe sorprendido de encontrar a su amigo que ahora era medio cangrejo.

\- Hola chicos! Ah me senté sobre el celular ¿esperen donde mi trasero? - pregunto buscándolo en su cuerpo.

\- Ah sí me gustaría ayudarte a encontrarlo, pero justo a hora me estoy preparando para ¡Enfrentarme a millones de pulpo! - dijo esto último con un tono de histeria mezclado con desesperación.

\- Genial, Boone fuera - se despidió el cangrejo poniendo su pinza frente la pantalla.

\- Oh no Boone no te vaya mejor quédate donde estas!

\- Negativo mi amigo, estoy haciendo algunas cosas muy importantes en este momento.

\- Oh si que cosas?

\- A mi me suena como si estuviera haciendo un castillo de arena - añadió Stella con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio, mientras oía de fondo el moviendo de la arena y las olas.

Penn apretó los dientes con furia.

\- Eso son cosas de hombre sabio - se defendió Boone sin perder la tranquilidad - Escucha Penn, puedes hacerlo.

\- Boone! Necesitamos el tridente! - explicó Penn ya desesperado.

\- Oh oh! Oh no Penn! Se va la señal - dijo Boone mientras hacía ruidos falsos mal disimulados con la boca.

\- Puedo ver que estás haciendo ruido con tu boca - arguyó el príncipe Penn.

\- No! No puedes! - respondió antes de tirar el celular al mar.

\- Boone! - aulló Penn - No me puedo creer que me haya cortado! - se quejo mientras golpeaba los botones del aparato sin parar.

De repente otro celular concha golpeó la cara la cara del príncipe. Enseguida cogió el teléfono y vio que provenía de la isla de la superficie.

\- Creo que ya se donde esta Boone - dijo el casi héroe - Sash tu puedes controlar las cosa por un segundo?

\- Volver el océano rojo con la sangre de nuestros enemigos! - grito sobreactuando.

\- Un sí era suficiente

\- Oh entonces si - hablo con repentina timidez.

\- Penn ten cuidado - pido Stella algo preocupado por lo que pudiera haber en la superficie.

\- No te preocupes Stella, tu encárgate de freír a los soldados pulpo! - grito Penn mientras subía a gran velocidad.

No obstante durante su emersión chocó con una medusa y su cabeza acabó metida dentro del animal.

\- Ah! Qué es esto? - se preguntó sacándose a la criatura de la cabeza - Ewww - se quejo con disgusto mientra tiraba a la medusa lejos de él.

Entretanto en Océaonacuariopolis Sashi y Stella se pusieron en marcha.

\- Eh quien quiere probar un calamar! - grito Sashi como grito de guerra.

La gente pez por fin dejó de girar gracias a la llamada de atención de la ayudante violenta.

\- Oye mi cuñado es un calamar, linda - se quejó uno de los tritones.

\- Creo que solo era una expresión - se disculpó la Stella por Sashi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No es una expresión que yo conozca - gruño el hombre pez sintiéndose aún bastante ofendido.

En ese momento tanto Stella como Sashi se dieron cuenta que luchar junto a los soldados de Océaonacuariopolis no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Mientra tanto en la superficie Boone se encontraba haciendo un bote de coco para que flotara alrededor del foso de su castillo de arena.

 _\- Coco sí, coco no, yo viajo en un bote de coco -_ canturreo soltando el coco por el foso.

\- Eso es tan importante?! - se quejó Penn que acaba de llegar a la superficie de la playa.

\- No, también está eso - dijo señalando una escultura de arena de su yo suyo musculado y conduciendo un auto descapotable.

\- Escucha Boone vas a venir conmigo y liberar esa cosa mágica, así que ya vamonos no me hagas ir a buscar a Stella,- amenazó antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

\- Si yo me voy, quién se comerá todas esa bananas.

\- Nuestra misión no es comer bananas! - se enfado Penn agitando el agua.

\- Debería serlo, porque soy bueno comiendo bananas y nunca lo aprecian.

Para la suerte del casi sabio Penn no pudo rebatirlo, porque fue interrumpido por el celular marino.

\- Tenías razón Stella, Boone está haciendo castillos de arena, además de comer bananas - le explicó a su hermana - Por cierto como va todo?

Stella miró a su alrededor para ver a Sashi y un tritón se enfrentar a varios pulpos - Cuidado! - exclamó el hombre pez antes de de que la guerrera golpeara a otro hombre pulpo.

\- No quiero decir que es el peor ejercito que haya visto ... - dijo al celular mientras daba un latigazo eléctrico con su cola a una hombre pulpo.

\- Pero lo es! - afirmó Sashi con desprecio.

\- Somos caballeros y peces guerreros jamás debes cuestionar nuestro valor! - se defendió uno de los tritones. Pero el valor del tritón y sus compañeros desapareció cuando el gran ejército pulpo se acercó a ellos - Corran como cobardes! - grito saliendo despavorido junto a los demás.

\--- 

El ejército enemigo estaba ganando. Y Rippen se encontraba observando y regocijándose de su triunfo junto a Larry que ahora era un calamar gigante.

\- Jaja, un ejército sin su líder es como pescar - de repente se paró dándose cuenta que no sabía cómo continuar - Cómo era el refrán, era algo de una pecera, no lo se.

\- Si tuviera tantos brazos en casa sabes lo que haría? - comenzó Larry con su típico parloteo.

\- No - respondió el villano cansado de sus constantes divagaciones.

\- Me dedicaría a decorar árboles para las fiestas, porque qué es lo que más demoras, en decorar los árboles en las fiestas! - exclamó alzando los tentáculos - Una vez compre un árbol en julio para estar seguro de tenerlo listo a tiempo - explicó golpeando el costado de Rippen -  Y me dijeron Larry estás loco nadie compra un árbol de estos en julio y yo dije si nadie los  compra porque los venden y ellos dijeron no lo hacemos deja esa sierra y vete de nuestro jardín antes de que llamemos a la policía - divago - Me encantan las fiestas - suspiró finalmente.

\---

Por otro lado en la superficie Penn seguía intentando convencer a Boone de bajar a Océaonacuariopolis.

\- Boone es en serio! Tenemos trabajo! Ven aquí! - suplico mientras arrastraba a Boone por la arena rumbo al mar.

En el momento que una de las patas Boone tocó el agua, el salio corriendo gritando aterrorizado.

\- Aaaaa! Oooo! Déjame! - suplico gritando de forma miserable sin dejar de correr.

\- Un momento - se dijo Penn observando su cola en el agua - Acaso le tienes miedo al agua ? - le preguntó parando seco al sabio cangrejo.

\- Je no - respondió riendo.

Penn lo miró con una mirada interrogante sin acabar de creerlo y Boone le contesto sonriendo nerviosamente. Finalmente al príncipe se le ocurre una idea perversa, levantó su cola dejando la mayor cantidad de agua en ella para luego ponerla delante de la cara del pobre cangrejo. Inmediatamente Boone se puso a gritar echándose para atrás.

\- Ok si! - admitió asustado.

\- Y porque no me lo dijiste, somos amigos ?! - dijo Penn poniendo su mano en su hombro como símbolo de confianza.

\- Es que sentí vergüenza ok, ni siquiera puedo darme una ducha.

\- Entonces dime como te aseas - interrogó escéptico.

\- Pues ... pues uso toallitas de bebé - reconoció humillado.

\- Jajaja - estalló su amigo en un mar de carcajadas - Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Stella - comentó entre risas.

\- No debí decirte eso - se lamentó.

Nuevamente el teléfono acuático irrumpió en el momento adecuado.

\- Si vamos en camino - le dijo al celular.

\- No no iré! - reitero el cangrejo.

\- Boone voy ayudarte a vencer todos tus miedos, podemos hacerlo cierto.

\- Como vamos hacerlo?

\- Trabajado la paciencia - explicó el príncipe pez juntando los dedos.

El primer intento de Penn fue con los géiseres, pero en vez de mojar a Boone solo consiguió que uno de ellos lo lanzara por los aires. El segundo solo consistía en meter los pies en la orilla, pero desgraciadamente un enorme monstruo tiburón martillo se tragó a Penn, por suerte supo escaparse. Después de sacarse los dientes de la bestia lo intentó con un vaporizador sin embargo éste estaba atascado, además de como si no hubiera tenido ya bastante otro geiser lo golpeó de nuevo. El cuarto intento fue con globos de agua pero lamentablemente uno de ellos rebotó de Boone de nuevo al monstruo, el cual lo volvió a atacar. Ya cansado Penn levanto a Boone y se dispuso a tirarlo al agua sin más preámbulos, pero acabó en con la cabeza en el agua y con Boone pisando su cabeza.

Dentro del agua Penn pudo ver cómo el ejército pulpo ganaba ante los cobardes hombres pez, en realidad los únicos que luchaban de verdad contra los hombres pulpo, eran Sashi con una lanza que lanzaba rayos de energía y Stella que los electrocutaba con los golpes de su cola. El casi héroe también pudo ver con horror cómo su amiga y su hermana eran rodeadas por el inmenso ejército.

\---

\- Jajaja - se rió Rippen ante su inminente victoria.

\- Señor la segundo muralla ha caído, el tridente de guerra ya casi es nuestro - advirtió uno de los soldados del villano.

\- Ahora gente pulpo o como quieran llamarse, prepárense para ...

\- Para que les ganemos! - exclamó Larry acabando con la frase de Rippen - Choca el tentáculo.

\- Si está bien - le respondió levantando su tentáculo agotado de sus constantes molestias.

El calmar Larry pego uno de sus tentáculo y luego otro y luego otro y siguió así hasta que solo le quedaron tres libres.

\- Larry! - se enfureció Rippen.

\- Y todavía tenemos ocho tentáculos! - exclamó el calamar feliz mientras su jefe intentaba despegar las ventosidades de sus tentáculos. 

\---

Entretanto Penn seguía observando la lucha sin aun saber que debía hacer con su amigo hidrofóbico. Hasta que sin esperarlo unas de las medusas golpearon su cara dándoles una gran idea.

\- Boone! - llamó el princepe a su amigo que se encontraba bajo una palmera comiendo bananas - La buena noticia es que no tenemos que mojarnos y la mala noticia es que esto es un asco - anuncio cogiendo una de las medusas con la mano.

Penn salto sobre el sabio y de un solo movimiento lo metió en el interior de la medusa que quedo inflada como un globo.

\- Oye! - se quejó sorprendido.

En otro orden de cosas en el reino marino Sashi se encontraba en una situación peliaguda, los soldados pulpos la tenían acorralada contra la muralla y bajo ella había una almeja gigante. Mientras Stella seguía golpeando al enemigo en un desesperado intento de proteger a la cobarde gente pez.

\- Yuju! - exclamó Boone mientras se sumergía en la medusa que era arrastrada por Penn - No teman aquí estoy, soy el cangrejo Boone y voy hacia ustedes en esta asquerosa cama de aire!

Sashi sonrió para luego clavar su lanza en la almeja que instantáneamente se cerró atrapando a sus perseguidores en sus fauces. Rápidamente los cuatro héroes nadaron hacia el trono donde el centro se encontraba encerrado.

\- No! - grito Rippen intentando zafarse de los pegajoso tentáculos de Larry mientras veía cómo los jóvenes héroes estaban apunto de cumplir su misión - Suéltame! - ordeno.

Finalmente con un con un esfuerzo más el villano logró soltarse del abrazo, lanzando el calamar por los aires. El lanzamiento fue tan fortuito para Rippen, que Larry corto con la punta de su cabeza la liana que Penn había estado usando para arrastrar la medusa que contenía a Boone.

\- Boone! - llamó el casi héroe cuando vio a su amigo alejarse.

\- Penn!

De repente Rippen apareció por la espalda capturando a los héroes con sus tentáculos - Quien quiere un abrazo! Yo si! - dijo con malicia apretando más el agarre.

\- Chicos! - grito Stella intentando liberar de unos pulpos que habían conseguido acorralarla.

El príncipe miró hacia abajo y vio cómo el ejército le faltaba poco para apoderarse del tridente.

\- Boone! Tu tienes que liberar el tridente! Debes nadar hasta el! - argumento el tritón apresado.

\- No puedo!

\- Si puedes!

\- No! No puedo!

\- Creo en ti! Puedes hacerlo!

Por un instante el sabio se puso serio, pero rápidamente su valor se esfumó soltando.

\-  Si puedo pero no voy a hacerlo.

\- Boone!  - le reclamó su compañero desesperado.

\- Te dije que no! - gritó enojado moviendo sus pinzas y haciendo estallar a la medusa en mil pedazos - Wooo! Estoy flotando - exclamó dando vueltas en el agua.

\- Claro que puedes flotar es agua! - gruño Penn.

\- Wow es divertido - dijo nadando hacia el tridente - Es como estar en el espacio exterior pero debajo del agua - explicó liberando al tridente de su confinamiento.

Finalmente Stella consiguió abatir a su captores. Nado hasta donde Rippen tenía a su hermano y su amiga, y sin que este lo viera venir se abalanzó sobre él.

\- Yo tambien quiero un abrazo Rip - se quejó falsamente abrazándolo y envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cuerpo.

En el instante en que ella lo tocó un enorme descarga sacudió su cuerpo de cefalópodo haciendo que soltara a sus prisioneros. Aprovechándose de esto y sin que su compañeros lo notarán Stella planto un suave beso en la mejilla de su enemigo, cosa que no solo lo electrocuto más sino que además le produjo un extraño sentimiento que no logro identificar, pero le hizo sonreír tontamente.

Los dos amigos a hora liberados chocaron sus manos, creando nuevamente otra gran onda de choque que esparció al ejército enemigo.

\- Si! - exclamó Penn triunfante haciéndose con el tridente - Super tridente de guerra, pulpos y cangrejos! Si! - grito triunfante mientras creaba un remolino que se llevan a la gente pulpo.

El remolino se hizo enorme y se tragó al ejército enemigo y los expulsó a la isla de la superficie. En la superficie Larry y Rippen aterrizaron sobre el coche de arena de Boone.

\---

\- Un auto y es muy veloz! Vamos hacer rugir fuerte este motor! - profirio Larry optimista encendiendo el motor del auto.

El auto corrió veloz, pero sin previo aviso a cabo en el estómago de del monstruo tiburón que se había puesto en el camino del auto.

\---

Entretanto en Océaonacuariopolis la gente pez aclamaba al príncipe Penn y a su equipo. Con aprobación ante un trabajo bien hecho los héroes asintieron entre sí.

Uno de los tritones se acercó a Penn y le puso una guirnalda de flores alrededor de su cuello como agradecimiento.

\- Gracias mi buen hombre - le agradeció.

\- Yo soy una mujer

\- Seguro - respondió poco convencido.

\- Torpe - repitió Stella ante la misma situación de antes.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. THE OLD OLD WEST

Era un precioso día en Middleburg en donde los hermanos Zero se encontraban a sus que aceres mientras hablemos con sus padres a través del MU.

\- Que? Este es un mal momento? Podemos llamarlos luego? - preguntó el hermano menor mientras apretaba una rueda de su monopatín.

\- Es el momento perfecto mis niños - respondió su madre antes de golpear a un troll con una maza.  

\- Hola chicos! Quieren pelear con hombre lobos? Bien, solo tienen que saber donde rascar, por desgracia no es en su barriga - explicó Brock con disgusto antes de que el troll lo atrapara.

\- Entonces ... creo que prefiero no saber - dijo Stella sin dejar de teclear en su portátil.

\- Yo solo les rascaría con una bala de plata! - añadió Sashi que acaba de entrar junto a Boone por la puerta.

\- A eso lo dijo Sashi?! - saludo cariñosamente Vonnie que se había hecho con uno de los colmillos del troll.

\- Jeje - se rió ella con simpatía - Fuera - gruño a sus amigos para que le dieran un sitio en el sofá.  

En respuesta los tres se apartaron rápidamente dejándole un amplio sitio. Y para mayor comidad Penn dejó su monopatín en el suelo, Stella cerró su portátil sobre su rodillas y Bonne puso sus pies sobre la mesa.

\- Hay mi cuarteto super estrella, o Boone sino te importa puedes quitar tus pies de la mesa ¡O sino voy aplastar tu cabeza como un melón maduro! - amenazó Vonnie alzando el colmillo de troll.

\- Aaaaa! - chillo el adolescente asustado echándose para atrás.

\- Troll chicos! Hablaba con el troll - explicó aliviando de inmediato a Boone - Sigan trabajando así, son un gran equipo - felicito mientras forzaba las mandíbulas de la bestia.

\- Choque cuádruple de puños! - exclamaron los cuatro chocando sus puños entre sí.

\- Oh amigo y si su trasero sigue irritado el talco para bebes esta en la gaveta del baño junto a las cosas de problemas de mujer de tu hermana - añadió el Sr.Zero sin dejar de golpear al troll cornudo.

\- Adiós! - se despidieron los padres simultáneamente mientras derrocaban el troll.

El pelirrojo apagó su MU y los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sobretodo para Penn y Stella.

\- Qué les parece si vamos al trabajo y hacemos como que lo ultimo no lo oyó nadie - soltó algo avergonzada.

\- Si, sera lo mejor - afirmó Sashi con los demás que asintieron.

Los cuatro jóvenes héroes corrieron al viejo cine a gran velocidad, pero por supuesto ganó Stella, la cual estaba más curtida en correr, gracias a sus cuatro años de viaje en los parajes más exóticos del multiverso. En ese tiempo había aprendido a correr lo más rápido posible, a escalar, a defenderse y un montón de cosas más que en sus misiones siempre le resultaban útil.

En la entrada del cine los cuatro entraron y ficharon rápidamente para luego volver a correr hacia la plataforma de envío. Rápidamente Phyllis les lanzo el rayo para elevarlos y abrir el portal. En él se podía ver un pueblo del viejo oeste.

\- Un mundo de vaqueros! - exclamó Penn.

\- Mundo de vaqueros! - repitieron los dos chicos para luego simulando tocar la guitarra eléctrica, algo que Sashi respondió con una pose de exasperación y a Stella una sonrisa divertida.

\- Y enviar - dijo Phyllis justo antes de darle a la palanca que les envió al otro universo.

 

* * *

 

En el mundo vaquero Boone, Stella y Penn se despertaron en el suelo. El pelirrojo parecía un vaquero cualquiera, Boone un médico de la época y la mayor una vaquera vestida con una falda larga.

\- No soy el comisario? Creí que seria el comisario - preguntó Penn sin estar acostumbrado a no ser un personaje destacado.

\- Al menos tienes chaparreras - advirtió el casi sabio - Yo solo tengo un estetoscopio y este maletín con sanguijuelas - explicó enseñando las criaturas retorciéndose en la bolsa.

\- Eww - se quejo Stella totalmente asqueada.

\- Bonita falda vaquera - le alago Boone riendo entre dientes.

\- Lo dice el del monóculo

\- Mundo de vaqueros - repitieron volviendo a tocar los dos chicos la guitarra invisible esta vez sin alegría.

\- Yo ni siquiera ... - dijo Penn desanimado.

\- Si tampoco yo - respondió Boone igual manera.

\- Supongo que esto no será como esperábamos - añadió Stella igual de decaída que sus compañeros.

\- Ok Sah dime los detalles - pidió antes de darse cuenta que la muchacha no estaba con ellos - Sash!

Los hermanos buscaron con la mirada hasta que oyeron el sonido de una puerta. De una tienda salió Sashi ataviada con unas bonitas ropas femeninas de la época.

\- Woow Sash! Con ese vestido te ves realmente como una dama, el sombrero, el abanico, te ves fabulosa - le alago Penn acompañado por una sonrisa de aprobación de sus compañeros.

Para la desgracia del joven a ella no pareció gustarle el comentario. Sahi lanzó el abanico como si de un boomerang se tratara a Penn, que lo tiró al suelo y luego a Boone que se había reído del pobre pelirrojo, también lo intentó con Stella pero ella lo esquivó con un hábil y lo agarro al vuelo - Relájate Sashi prometemos no mas comentarios ¿verdad chicos? - preguntó a los dos devolviéndole el abanico a su dueña, ambos rápidamente asintieron desde el suelo.

Una vez satisfecha, mostró con sus gafas la misión - Muy bien, somos gente de pueblo que vive en la ciudad de gran ...

\- Trasero - interrumpió Boone al ver el nombre de la ciudad.

\- Trassero, se dice Gran Trassero - repitió la chica enfurecida por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el adolescente - Tenemos que evitar que ladrones de bancos roben los ahorros de la gente de Gran ...

\- Trasero - añadió Penn riendo y golpeando el hombro de Boone haciendo reír a este y a su hermana.

\- Antes que crucen el límite del condado y escapen con el dinero ... - intentó continuar.

Pero la explicación de Sashi fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que procedía del banco de la ciudad. De repente destrozando el edificio un enorme t-rex rojo salió con un baúl cargado de monedas de oro colgado de la boca y con Rippen en lo alto de su cabeza como su jinete. La bestia rugió con fuerza, soltando algunas de las monedas del cofre.

\- Quien tiene un t-rex? Yo sí - sonrió triunfante - Arre! - ordenó a la bestia que enseguida comenzó a moverse.

\- Que tal estudiantes jejej - añadió Larry con un acento mejicano que se encontraba montado en la cola del animal. El dinosaurio volvió a rugir y se dio la vuelta para escapar con el botín - Uh! Este viaje va se agitado.

En ese entonces fue cuando los héroes se dieron cuenta, de que no solo estaban en un universo baquero, sino un en uno donde los vaqueros coexistían con los dinosaurios y no solo eso, sino que además los usaban como montura.

\- Mundo de vaqueros y dinosaurios! - volvieron a repetir los chicos con éxtasis haciendo nuevamente el gesto de tocar la guitarra. Esta vez Stella también se les unió.

\- Tu tambien Stella? No se supone que eres la adulta aquí? - se quejó Sashi exasperada por tanta tontería.

\- O vamos Sashi no seas aguafiestas! Desde pequeña siempre quise ver un dinosaurio de verdad y ahora no solo los veré sino que también montaré en uno! - exclamó extasiada.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, lo entiendo - respondió poco convencida del argumento de su amiga - Pero vayamos de una vez atrapar a Rippen - advirtió señalando un sitio de dinosaurios de segunda mano.

Los cuatro héroes se miraron entre sí sonriendo y se montaron en los distintos dinosaurios del recinto.

\- Allosaurio! - grito Penn al subirse.

\- Agosarurio! - exclamo Sashi.

\- Vacasaurio! - les siguió Boone junto el mugido del dinosaurio .

\- Oigan esperen! No hay uno para mi? - se quejó Stella hinchando sus mejillas para que se notara lo poco que le agradaba la situación.

\- Bueno señorita si de verdad quiere uno para usted sola, puede llevarse ese de allí pero es bastante agresivo - dijo uno de los vendedores señalando un paquicefalosaurio que golpeaba sin parar la verja.

\- Estas segura Stella, a mi no me importa compartir la montura contigo - menciono Penn al ver como su hermana  se acercaba al reptil.

\- No te preocupes Penn! No creo que sea más difícil que montar en un rinoceronte.

\- Espera has montado en un rinoceronte? - pregunto Boone boquiabierto.

\- Si bueno, eso fue hace bastante tiempo - explicó poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre el hocico del animal a través de la verja - Tranquilo chico no voy a hacerte daño y ahora se un buen dinosaurio y déjate montar - habló con la bestia antes de saltar la verja.

El reptil permaneció tranquilo, respirando con  fuerza y sin moverse. Pero al instante en que Stella se subió a su lomo el animal comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra los lados del coral y dar botes. La pelirroja se sujetó con fuerza y aguantó el traqueteo hasta que se canso y estiro las riendas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Escúchame! No tenemos tiempo para jugar ahora! Así que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga  y llevarme o me tendré que ponerme seria! Y realmente no te aconsejo que eso suceda! - le amenazó furiosa viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Y al parecer la amenaza fue efectiva, porque el paquicefalosaurio dejó de forcejear y se amansó llevando a la vaquera hasta la puerta.

\- Buen chico, no me gusta ser ruda, no es lo mismo, pero no me dejas opción, solo espero que nos hagamos buenos amigos - dijo acariciándole la cabeza al dinosaurio que ante el acto produjo un sonido de agrado.

\- Vaya a veces me das miedo - hablo Boone dándole sitio para pasar.

\- Eso fue impresionante hermana! - le alabo el pelirrojo emocionado.

\- En estos casos solo hay que demostrar quien manda - explico sonriendo, dándole unos golpecitos de aprobación a la cabeza del animal.

\- Mmm - Sashi sonrió pensativa ante las palabras de la mayor.

\- Y ahora vamos a recuperar el oro! - exclamó Penn alzando su puño y perdiendo su equilibrio quedando al revés y quedando colgado de la cabeza del allosaurio - Woo! Entienden algo los dinosaurios! - pregunto mientras el animal comenzaba a correr sin control.

El dinosaurio corrió hacia todas partes destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y alborotando a los demás dinosaurios. Por suerte o mala surte un cowboy misterioso salvo a los héroes llevándoselos con un lazo y los metió en una celda de la prisión de la ciudad.

\- No, no, no tu no lo entiendes nosotros somos los chicos buenos - se defendió el casi héroe.

\- Los chicos buenos no se roban a los dinosaurios! - rebatió el hombre misterioso desde las sombras.

\- Señor escuche ... - intento hablar Stella.

\- Para ustedes comisario Scaley Briggs - se presentó saliendo de entre las sombras de la prisión acompañado de un rasgueo de banjo.

\- Comisario Briggs - dijo Penn con otro rasgueo de banjo.

\- Comisario Scaley Briggs - repitió el anciano también con una banjo de fondo.

\- Eso fue lo que acabo de decirle - le explico el pelirrojo.

\- Dijiste comisario Scaley Briggs? - y otro rasguido se escuchó - Ok! Ya es suficiente Madge - se quejó el comisario a una anciana que tocaba un banjo pidiendo limosna al lado de la celda.

Por suerte Boone le lanzó una moneda a la taza de donativos y por fin la mujer se fue con la música a otra parte.

\- Mire solo queremos evitar que los bandidos venga a robar su banco! - le explico el pelirrojo.

\- Nadie ha robado el banco - le respondió el comisario.

\- Ay cascabel! Alguien ha robado el banco! - bramo un hombre con un prominente mostacho, desde la ventana que apareció tan rápido como se fue.

\- No significa que haya arrestado a los buenos - refuto Scaley.

\- El comisario Briggs ha arrestado a los buenos! - volvió a gritar aquel hombre desde la ventana.

\- Pero no significa que deba soltarlos - arguyó Briggs.

\- El comisario Briggs debería solt ... - intento seguir aquel hombre.

\- Esta bien! Ya cállate! - le ordenó el comisario dándole de lleno en la cabeza con una bala de su tirachinas - Es difícil decir quién es el malo desde que le venden sombrero negro a cualquiera - se disculpó malamente liberándolos de su confinamiento.

\- Entonces nos podemos ir? - pregunto Boone algo dudoso.

\- Si váyanse ya - dijo señalando la puerta.

Una vez los jóvenes héroes salieron de la cárcel fueron corriendo a subirse a sus respectivos dinosaurios.

\- Me echaste de menos bebe? - pregunto Stella amorosamente acariciando la parte dura del cráneo de su paquicefalosaurio.

\- Herbívoro o carnívoro, compórtate o haré que te extingas - amenazó agarrando las riendas su dinosaurio con fuerza y haciendo temblar de temor al pobre reptil.

\- Crees que eso era necesario? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Hey solo hice lo que tu dijiste, ya sabes enseñar quién manda, jinete de rinocerontes.

\- Eso está bien, pero hay que saber cuando toca dar azúcar y cuando vinagre - explicó obviando el comentario de los rinocerontes

\- Y qué significa eso? - interrumpió Boone.

\- Que hay que saber cuándo hay que ser amable y cuando estricto no? Creo que ya me lo dijiste una vez - respondió Penn.

En ese mismo instante Stella advirtió que el comisario Scaley Briggs ataba una silla en la cola del dinosaurio de su hermano - Oiga que es lo que hace?

\- Soy el comisario voy con ustedes.

\- Ah, am, no la cuestión, es que nosotros solo somos un cuarteto - dijo Penn chocando el puño con sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Pues tenemos un dicho por aquí, cuando los bandidos acechan como las paredes de un baño, tener cuatro paredes está bien pero si no hay una puerta como quinto elemento de nada sirve.

\- Oye trabajamos solos baquero - determinó Sashi.

\- Mi nombre es comisario Scaley Briggs - el rasgueo de banjo volvió - Madge! - se quejó golpeando el dinosaurio.

En ese instante el animal se volvió loco y empezó hacer cabriolas zarandeando al casi héroe por los aires. Entonces cuando el comisario se acabo de subir al animal y sacó un manojo de llaves que zarandeo en el aire. En ese instante el allosaurus se paró en seco y con aspecto de haberse calmado del todo.

\- Aun tengo mis trucos - aclaró el hombre guiñándole un ojo a Penn.

Penn sonrió a las chicas pidiéndoles su permiso, ellas le respondieron moviendo su hombros como diciendo “como tú quieras”.

\- La cosa es así o vuelven a la cárcel y podemos perder el tiempo hablando mientras tu amigo trata de ordenar ese triceratops - explicó señalando a Boone que en realidad si lograba que saliera la leche de las ubres del reptil.

\- Eso es una imposibilidad fisiológica algo perturbadora - añadió Stella arqueando la ceja sin quitarle Boone los ojos de encima.  

Penn miró a sus compañeros, sabía que no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que el comisario le decía y en cierto grado penso que les podrida ser útil, pero igualmente se sentía reacio a llevarlo con ellos.

\- Esta bien - suspiro finalmente - Venga chicos pongamos en marcha!

\--- 

Entretanto en el desierto, Rippen y Larry avanzaban hacia hacia el límite del condado montados en el t-rex.

\- Solo necesitamos cruzar el límite del condado y al victoria será mía! Y ya nada podrá detenernos!  - explicó el villano con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

De repente el dinosaurio se paró, una pequeña serpiente le bloqueaba el camino, la serpiente siseo al ver al gran dinosaurio y este se asusto y corrió a esconderse cobardemente detrás de una roca tirando a Rippen frente a la serpiente y a Larry encima de él en el proceso.

\- Aww - dijo Larry enternecido por lo frágil que era el gran dinosaurio.

Rippen miró a su montura con descontento, la cual gimió asustada detrás de su escondite.

\---

Mientras tanto los héroes se encontraban alcanzándoles  mientras iban siendo amenizados por Boone, que se encontraba cantando y tocando el banjo de Madge.

\- _Viajaremos así, por el viejo cañón, dinosaurios corceles van a oír mi canción, los bandidos villanos, hoy tendrán su lección, pronto irán a la cárcel y cantando muy mal -_ el casi sabio canto esta última estrofa, con un tono histérico sobresaltando a Sashi que en respuesta entornó los ojos con cansancio - _Trasero aquí, trasero aya_.

\- _Trasero aquí, trasero aya_ \- le acompañaron Penn y Stella.

Pero el alegre momento fue parado en seco, por los fuertes ronquidos acompañados de un sonoro eructo del comisario Briggs, que se había quedado dormido en la cola del lagarto.

\- Ese vaquero bueno para nada, solo sirve como escudo humano o llegado el caso comida - argumento Sashi adelantando al pelirrojo.

\- Eso es un poco extremo Sash, él no es tan malo.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso - añadió su hermana señalando al comisario que de alguna manera se las ingenio para llegar hasta Penn en sueños.

Briggs eructo sus dientes frente al muchacho, que con mucho disgusto y asco volvió a meter los dientes devuelta en la boca del agente, para luego suavemente tirarlo de nuevo a su asiento en la cola.

\- Pero tendrás que admitir al menos que es bastante repugnante, toma límpiate un poco - dijo Stella ofreciéndole la cantimplora.

\- Gracias - agradeció Penn dándole un trago de agua. Pero apenas hubo dado un sorbo el tirachinas de Scaley se enganchó a un cactus y la goma lo catapultó contra el chico tirandole fuera del dinosaurio.

\- Que?! Hay que desayunar de nuevo?! - preguntó el agente entre sueños deslizándose de nuevo hasta la cola.

\- Penn?! - llamo Stella al ver a un hermano caer a un lago y intentar salir de él.

Parecía aterrado mientras intentaba salir del agua. Y no era de extrañar porque en el momento que salió del lago, un enorme dinosaurio marino intento devorarlo. Por suerte la pelirroja fue rápida y consiguió noquearlo dándole entre los ojos con una bala de su tirachina.

\- Gracias! - agradeció a un respirando con dificultad.

\- De nada hermano.

\- Penn deja aquí al abuelo o no llegaremos al límite! - advirtió Sahi desde el otro lado del lago.

Penn indeciso miró a sus amigos que lo veían muy seriamente, aunque a decir verdad por muy seria que fuera la expresión seria de Boone, verle beber la leche de triceratops con pajita en un sombre era bastante cómico. Luego volvió su vista al comisario que dormía plácidamente y con la baba cayendo en la cola del allosaurio.

\- Solo te pedí que la avena estuviera bien cocida - balbuceo entre sueños antes de caerse del asiento y seguir durmiendo en el suelo.

Finalmente el casi héroe cayó bajo la presión, sabía que el anciano comisario solo les retrasaría en la misión o peor, les arria fracasar la misión. Así que con la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo lo dejó bajo la sombra de un árbol muerto.

\- Lo siento Scaley pero debemos recuperar el oro - entre sueños el comisario volvió a escupir su dentadura, pero esta vez quedó encajada en la mejilla del muchacho - No voy a extrañar eso - comentó recolocando la dentadura en la boca.

Mientras ponía la dentadura en su sitio el pelirrojo descubrió un recorte de periódico sobresaliendo de su chaleco. Penn cogió el recorte y lo leyó asombrado. En él se hablaba del pasado del comisario Scaley Briggs.

\- Se retiró, si estaba arruinado - se burló Sashi leyendo el artículo desde detrás del pelirrojo.

\- No me retiré, me despidieron - aclaró Scaley recién despertado - Fui el héroe de la ciudad cuando era joven, pero te vuelves viejo y lento, ahora solo soy un chiste, por eso estoy aquí, si gano una última vez le probare a la ciudad, que aun soy el héroe que era - explico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a los jóvenes héroes.

El casi heroe se quedó por un instante en silencio recapacitando sobre sus palabras, en verdad el comisario había conseguido que la culpabilidad llegarán tanto a Penn como a Stella.

\- Bueno eso no va a pasar - dijo Boone con su típica falta de tacto. Los hermano Zero lo miraron sin saber qué decir.

\- Estoy con Boone, lo siento abuelo - concordó Sashi.

\- Vamos chicos! - se quejó Penn.

\- No sean así - agrego Stella apenada por el comisario.

\- Esta bien chicos - hablo el Scaley poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los hermanos - Tal vez los pueda ayudar, si los bandidos se dirigen al límite, tendrán que tomar la Quebrada Molleja, para llegar vayan por las Montañas Raptor, allí gira a la derecha en la piedra que parece una dinosaurio - explicó enseñando un mapa de la zona - Déjame un dinosaurio, un poco de leche de triceratops y luego volveré a casa.

Rápidamente Boone se coló en la conversación y puso una lata en la mano del comisario. La lata era de la leche del triceratops y está etiquetada con una foto de Boone. “¿Cuando la hizo?” se preguntó la casi guardiana experta. Scaley miró la lata y sonrió conmovido.

\---

Entretanto, en otra parte, en el desierto los villanos estaban en problemas, su t-rex se negaba a levantarse del suelo.

\- Es tan irracional esta criatura! - se quejó Rippen tirando de la riendas, mientra Larry comía cecina sobre una roca.

\- Si tuviera un millón de dolares sabes que haría? - empezó a divagar Larry como siempre.

\- Tenemos un millón de dolares.

\- Pagaría para que todos en este mundo tengan su retrato - comenzó a hablar Larry llamando la atención del dinosaurio sobre la cecina de su mano - Lo hice para todos los de mi calle y hablaron de eso durante meses. en especial el vecino de al lado, que dijo no puedo creerlo y le dije pues si creelo Frank feliz cumpleaños y me dijo no es mi cumpleaños y me llamo Linda.

El t-rex siguió a Larry con la boca hecha agua y arrastrando a Rippen por el suelo que seguía sujeto a sus riendas.

\---

En otro sitio del desierto los jóvenes héroes ya habían pasado por la piedra que parecía una dinosauria y hubieran continuado el camino de no ser porque el camino finalizaba en un precipicio.

\- Esto no es un atajo, el se volvió a equivocar! - se quejó Sashi.

Penn y Stella se quedaron pensativos por unos instantes rememorando las palabras de el comisario Scaley Briggs.

\- El no se equivocó nos lo dijo mal a propósito - explicó Penn.

\---

Devuelta con lo villanos a muy pocos metros del final del condado, Rippen había encontrado la manera de controlar al t-rex, había puesto delante de su hocico una caña de pescar llena de tocino.

\- Jajaja hola límite del condado - se rió el malvado.

Sin embargo la satisfacción le duró poco, ya que el dinosaurio se paró en seco cuando a una bala de tirachinas tiro el tocino de la caña.

Rippen miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la la bala. Y de espaldas al sol se encontró al comisario Scaley Briggs contra el sol montado sobre el dinosaurio de Penn.

\- Hasta allí llegaste vaquero! - le advirtió el a comisario mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Disculpa y tu quien eres?

\- Soy el comisario Scaley Briggs! - grito enojado golpeando al pobre dinosaurio.

El animal al sentir el dolor lo tiro alto por los aire. Scaley acabo adolorido y  tirado en el suelo.

\- Oww mi cadera! - se quejo el anciano.

Rippen sonrió divertido ante la presencia de los hambrientos velociraptores que salieron de entre las rocas dispuestos a devorar al pobre comisario.

\- Bueno no entendí su nombre, pero nos vemos luego - se despidió apunto de atravesar la línea que dividía los condados.

Por suerte para todos, Penn y sus compañeros llegaron a tiempo para detener al t- rex de Rippen. El pelirrojo y su hermana habían lazado la cola del reptil, reteniendo y haciendo que del empuje Rippen quedará colgado de la rienda del dinosaurio.

\- Su nombre es el comisario Scaley Briggs! -  aclaró el casi héroe.

Madge apareció misteriosamente para acompañar el nombre del comisario con el rasgueo de banjo y tan rápido como apareció tambien desapareció.

\- Y el es el héroe de este lugar - continuó Penn.

Los velociraptores no se pudieron contenerse más y se lanzaron contra el comisario Scaley.

\- El heroe que debería levantarse y hacer algo heroico!  Y cuando antes lo haga mejor, esa es la palabra clave comisario Scaley Briggs!

\- Levántate anciano! - grito Stella estresada por la lentitud de reacción del agente.

El hombre intentó levantarse pero el dolor de la caída se lo impidió. De repente el t-rex se giró y cortó la cuerda con sus dientes, aprovechando esto Rippen logró volver a sentarse en la silla.

\- Jajaj - se rio el villano jefe triunfante huyendo con el botín.

Oh eso habría llegado a pasar si el viejo comisario no hubiera hecho tintinear su llaves llamando la atención del t-rex, que enseguida se volteo a correr hacia el. Al mismo tiempo una estampida de hambrientos velociraptores corrieron hacia el sonido.

Rippen saco la cecina, haciendo que su montura ignorara el juego de llaves del agente.

\- Les gusta más el mio.

\- No intento llamar su atención - corrigió lanzando las llaves a Rippen que las cogió con torpeza - Sino la atención de ellos.

Y así fue los velociraptores le lanzaron contra los villano, el t-rex grito y huyó despavorido tirando a Rippen, Larry y el botín al suelo durante el proceso. Los dos bandidos no tuvieron más remedio que salir huyendo y gritando del lugar perseguidos por las hambrientas bestias. Mientras tanto los héroes triunfantes ayudaban al viejo comisario a recomponerse.

\- Lamento haber sugerido usarlo como escudo humano ... o como comida - se disculpó Sashi tímidamente.

\- Esta bien, se dice eso de mí - dijo el comisario quitándole importancia - Gracias.

\- Tu nos salvastes - señaló Penn poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del comisario - Es como las paredes de un baño, tener cuatro paredes está bien pero si no hay una puerta como quinto elemento de nada sirve - expuso guiñándole el ojo.

Incómodo el comisario sonrió y puso el puño con el que hicieron un choque quintuple. Y así los héroes comenzaron su camino de vuelta hacia la ciudad e Trassero acompañados por la canción de Boone, y con Scaley Briggs en el t-rex de Rippen y su botín.

 _\- Viajaremos así, por el viejo cañón, dinosaurios corceles van a oír mi canción, los bandidos villanos hoy tendrán su lección -_ aparecieron los cuatro héroes cantando por la ciudad.

 _\- Pronto irán a la cárcel y cantando muy mal -_ añadió el comisario Scaley complacido al ver la cara de felicidad de los ciudadanos al recuperar sus ahorros.

\- _Trasero aquí, trasero aya, trasero aya, trasero aya_ \- cantaron los jóvenes despidiéndose del comisario mientras partían  hacia el horizonte.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. BABYPOCALYSE

Un nuevo día en la casa de los Zero y nuestro casi héroes se encuentran desayunando al tiempo en el que hablan con sus padres a través del MU desde una oscura caverna.

\- Mama esta muy bajo, tienes que apuntarle en ... - intentó explicarse Penn, llenándose la boca con otra cucharada de cereales.

\- No así no, es peor más hacia arriba mamá - añadió Stella dándole otra mordida a su tostada con mermelada.

\- Jaja aun te vemos - se río Penn.

\- Debes apuntar a tu cara, linda - explico Brook, cortando a un monstruo arácnido con un hacha - Continua así y voy a comerme a uno de tus huevos - amenazó al monstruo agitando un gran huevo verde viscoso.

\- Están bien niños? Se lo pasan bien ustedes dos solos? - preguntó moviendo los brazos enérgicamente.

Penn y Stella pensaron en ello por unos momentos y rememorando sus últimas noches juntos.

Casi todas las noche hasta el día de hoy habían sido una copia de la anterior, antes de irse a dormir se las pasaban en pijama, mirando la tele, haciendo los deberes y comiendo comida a domicilio.

Los dos hermanos se miraron comprendiendo que había pensado exactamente lo mismo “Ha parte de las misiones somos el colmo del tópico de las noches adolescentes”.

\- Les extrañamos mucho - respondió Penn por los dos.

\- Oh! Y nosotros a ustedes! - exclamó amorosamente - Un abrazo! - pidió Vonnie acercándose a la pantalla junto con su marido con los brazos extendidos.

Los dos niños abrazaron el holograma sintiéndose apenados por la falta de contacto humano, abrazar el holograma se sentía como abrazar una fría nada.

\- Se que no es tan lindo como un abrazo real - manifestó su madre sonriendo ligeramente al ver las caras de abatimiento de sus hijos.

\- Está bien mamá, estamos bien - intento despreocupar Stella a su madre, mientras ponía su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Penn.

\- Muy bien es hora de quemar todo! - grito Brook a todo pulmón, levantando una antorcha y corriendo junto a su esposa en dirección al interior de la caverna - Golpe al nido!

Los hermanos pusieron una mueca de dolor al ver como su padre golpeaba con brutalidad a bestia que habitaba en la cueva.

\- Eso le dejará una gran marca, a la araña quiero decir - comentó la pelirroja antes de colgar - Estas bien Penn? - pregunto preocupada apretando su mano.

Penn sonrió ante la calidez de su hermana - Estoy bien, gracias Stella.

Después de terminar de desayunar y coger sus cosas los dos casi heroés se subieron a la moto de Stella y se dirigieron al destartalado The Odissey.

Una vez llegaron se encontraron con Sashi y Boone esperando en la entrada del cine con una sonrisa.

\- Llegan tarde - se quejo Sashi con su típico tono gruñón.

\- Lo siento mea culpa - se disculpó Stella - No pude conseguir adelantar el autobús del  geriátrico.

\- Mejor vayamos a trabajar, si - pidió Penn.

\- Si vamos tortuguitas - añadió Sashi consiguiendo una sonrisa divertida de su amiga.

Los cuatro muchacho entraron en cine, ficharon y se pusieron sobre sus respectivas plataformas.

\- Ninguna moneda en sus bolsillos, recuerden transportarte con monedas y acabarás quemado - advirtió Phyllis desde su barandilla mientras señalaba un perturbador cartel de advertencia pegado en la pared.

\- Además será imposible encontrar una máquina expendedora que las reciba - confirmó Boone sacándose un penique medio fundido del bolsillo - Cierto George cara derretida ? - pregunto a la moneda, mostrándosela a Stella y a Penn - Woo se parece a ti Phyllis - observó poniendo la moneda al lado de la mecánica.

Stella soltó una leve risita que tapó con su mano, en verdad era una mujer de risa fácil.

\- Quemadura de primer grado! - grito molesta activando el transportador.

\- Auch! - se quejo el adolescente soltando la moneda de inmediato ante el repentino quemazón.

 

* * *

 

_“Llalalalalalala”_

Cantaron los casi heroes ahora convertidos en lindos peluches, mientras daban alegres saltitos cogidos de sus manos.

\- Oww oww oww esperen! - les paro Penn dándose cuenta de la extraña situación.

Los cuatro jóvenes se pararon en seco a observar sus nuevos y suaves cuerpos.

\- Oigan porque cantamos? - se preguntó Penn - Te ves muy tierna Sashi - añadió señalando a su amiga que ahora era un adorable conejito rosa fucsia de peluche.

\- Jajaja!  - se carcajeo el equipo a su costa.

\- Ya verán quién se ríe cuando les arranque de apoco el relleno - amenazó furioso chocando su palma contra su puño.

Pero el miedo que pudiera haber causado, fue totalmente disipado por la nana que emano de su interior. Eso les hizo reír con más ganas y fuerza. Sashi gruño molesta, agarro una piedra del acolchado suelo y se golpeó el pecho hasta romper el dispositivo.

\- Mejor - anuncio satisfecha.

\- Yo creo que todos se ven muy lindos - dijo Stella intentando no reír.

\- Oh pero que gatita tan adorable - se mofo Penn acariciando su cabeza.

\- Eres tan pequeña y suave - sonrió Boone abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Boone que no puedo respirar - se quejó intentando apartarlo.

\- Oye oye que me quedo sin hermana - se quejó Penn arrebatándosela de su brazos - Oh, eh si que eres suave ... y te brilla la barriga - declaró dándole un pequeño abrazo para apreciar más lo suave que era a hora.

Stella entorno los ojo con una mezcla de diversión y fastidio.

\- Es suficiente! - se quejó saltando lejos de su captor perruno algodonoso, cosa que apagó casi automáticamente la luz de su estómago.

\- Bueno al menos no eres uno de esos premio baratos de feria - bromeo Penn mirando a Boone con complicidad. Pero entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la etiqueta de su pierna en la cual se leía “Premio barato de feria”. Al ver esto Penn se quedó abatido.

\- Y no tienes las manos pegadas - se quejó Boone intentando separar sus manos, que de repente se separaron con un ruido de velcro - Oh no importa yo soy el mejor! - exclamó emocionado aplaudiendo alegremente.

Penn entorno los ojo sonriendo - Ok Sash ¿Cual es la misión?

\- La alcaldesa Panda Rosa está en problemas y nosotros debemos salvarla - informó mostrando la información de su gafas.

\- Y la buena noticia es que en este mundo no pueden lastimarnos - celebró Penn chocando su mano contra chimpancé Boone. Sin embargo cuando su amigo apartó la mano esta se quedo pegada al velcro de la suya dejándole sin su brazo - Creo que me equivoque.

\- Uff y no te duele? - cuestiono Stella con disgusto.

\- No ... mm supongo que los peluches no sienten dolor después de todo - respondió observando el algodón que salía de su hombro - Supongo que no llevaran hilo y aguja?

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí negando con la cabeza.

\- No, lo siento Penn, pero seguro que hay algún hospital de peluches cerca - sonrió la gatita.

Los cuatro casi heroes caminaron por un rato por el blando camino hasta encontrarse con un algodonado pueblo de peluche.

En el momento en que los héroes de felpa, llegaron al pueblo varios habitantes salieron de sus casas  a recibirlos.

\- Socorro! - exclamó un osito azulado - Nuestra alcaldesa fue raptada, las tarea de gobierno se detuvieron por completo, por favor díganme que son una banda de héroes errantes! - suplico alterado.

\- Es lo que somos peluches y vinimos a salvar a su alcaldesa y su ... a ciudad acolchonada!

En respuesta los peluches les vitorearon con entusiasmo.

\- Y ... eh dónde está la sala de emergencias? - pregunto can Penn.

\- Por allí! - señalaron los ciudadanos al unísono.

\- Gracias chicos - se despidió Stella - Todo aquí es tan super lindo.

\- Y crees que yo también soy lindo? - cuestiono Boone con una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí Boone - río dándole suaves palmadas en el brazo. A lo cual Boone sonrió ampliamente muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

En seguida llegaron al hospital donde el recepcionista les esperaba en la recepción.

\- Cómo puedo ayudarles?

\- Ejem - se carraspeo Penn la garganta agitando su brazo cortado.

\- Oh ya veo ... el Doctor Siseos puede atenderlos ahora mismo.

\- Genial, fue un buen momento  - agregó Stella.

Los cuatro entraron en la consulta donde se encontraron con un doctor serpiente de peluche.

\- Encantado soy el Doctor Siseos ¿Cual es su problema?

\- En serio no ve que me falta un brazo, se me esta saliendo el relleno - se quejo Penn.

\- No hay problema joven en un momento lo tendrá arreglado.

Penn se sentó en la camilla y rápidamente el doctor tomó aguja e hilo en su boca y comenzó a zurcir el brazo del perro de trapo mientras tarareaba alegremente.

\- Doctor que paso con la alcaldesa? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Oh los gigantes  malvados vinieron de noche - explicó antes de cortar el último hilo - Y la raptaron, deber rescatarla antes de que la destrocen, como lo hicieron con el jefe de policía.

La serpiente abrió un cajón y sacó un botón morado .

\- Un botón de su camisa? - cuestiono Boone sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos.

\- Es su ojo - le corrijo el doctor.

\- Eww acabo de tocar su ojo ! - se quejó horrorizado soltando el ojo, para luego pasar su manos por toda la clínica como si el botón le pudiera haber manchado de alguna manera - Es un asco ... que sea ... oh! - dijo esto último al ver que sin querer había vuelto arrancar el brazo de su amigo.

\- Eres un muy barato premio de feria Penn - se rió la pelirroja.

\- No es gracioso - le gruño el.

\- Claro que si - se reafirmó.

Doc.Siseo suspiro exasperado - Enfermero cancele mi hora del té! - pidió al osito de fuera.

\- Si Doctor Siseos - confirmó eliminando la hora del té del horario del doctor.

Una vez el doctor había conseguido fijar nuevamente el brazo al héroe, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha en busca de la alcaldesa y sus captores gigantes.

Durante el camino los casi héroes se dedicaron a observar con detenimiento todo el lugar en busca de los secuestradores de la alcaldesa.

\- No se supone que son gigantes? No debería ser fácil encontrar algún rastro - pensó Stella en voz alta.

\- Pero qué tan malo pueden ser esos gigantes ¿Que son ositos de peluche gigantes? - bromeo Penn.

Para desgracia de todos, nadie pudo contestar porque tan pronto lo dijo, una gigantesca mano morena golpeó el suelo haciéndolos rebotar ligeramente. Los aventureros miraron hacia arriba con el corazón en un puño. Habían encontrado a uno de los secuestradores, quien no era nada menos que un regordete bebé Larry gigante.

\- Oye que haces?! - se quejo la alcaldesa rosa presa en la mano de Larry - Espera!

\- Oh vaya ese es Rippen? - preguntó la casi guardiana sorprendida, alertando a sus compañeros de la presencia de otro bebé que apareció detrás de Larry.

Bebé Rippen apartó a Larry con brusquedad arrebatándole a la panda de sus manos, para luego pasar a zarandearla y golpearla contra el suelo tan violentamente que el relleno se le comenzó a salir de su interior.

\- Le está sacando el relleno a golpes - declaró Penn mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer - Es horrible!

\- Ya lo vemos Penn nosotros también estamos aquí! - grito Stella - Oh dios mío tenemos que hacer algo ... ¡Oh maldición! ¡Escondámonos por ahora! - les ordenó sin saber que hacer, empujándolos detrás de unos arbustos.

\- Gigantes suélteme ahora mismo o dictare una resolución su atroz comportamiento! Que confío podrá ... - sermoneo la alcaldesa en un intento de razonar con sus agresores.

Rippen se paró a observarla por un momento - **Sin su alcaldesa la sociedad de peluches caerá en el caos y desesperados tendrán que venir hasta a mi para que yo los gobierno jajaja** \- se rió ante su diálogo interno que en el exterior se tradujo en balbuceos incomprensibles y adorables risas. Y entre risas el villano volvió a golpear a la gobernanta contra el suelo.

\- Dije que me soltaras! - continuó gritando sin poder escapar de sus gigantescas manos de bebé.

\- **Jeje la estaba destrozando jeje** \- le alentó Larry con aplausos.

\- Se como piensan los bebés - afirmó Sashi recogiendo un palo afilado del suelo - Muchas veces cuide a mi hermanito.

Stella y Penn intercambiaron miradas de escepticismo

\- Dejaban que lo cuidaras? - pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la conejita, afilar más el palo con una piedra puntiaguda.

\- Si porque? - cuestiono tranquila, justo antes lanzar el palo a un lago y atravesar a un inocente patito de goma que acabó bajo el agua.

\- Oh por nada Sashi, eres toda dulzura y transigencia - soltó la mayor con sarcasmo, mirando la cara de horror de los chicos por lo que acaba de hacer al pobre animal de goma.

Sashi arrugó el ceño ante su insinuación - Bueno ... lo  cierto es que el secreto con los bebés, es que es demasiado fácil distraerlos - hablo ignorando a su amiga, mientras rememoraba cuando era pequeña y su hermano le quitaba su muñeca favorita y ella conseguía recuperarla tirando su sonajero para distraerle y así poder huir con ella sin que su hermanito llorara.

\- Ahora les enseñaremos a eso bebés el significado de la palabra ¡Decepción! -  grito resaltando la última palabra.

\- Son bebés Sashi, no peces - arguyó no muy convencida.

\- Lo se pero mientras el método funcione ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí - le dio la razón Penn.

Sashi dio las instrucciones al equipo, el cual consiguió los artículos para la ejecución del plan una cuerda y un gran sonajero. Sashi y Boone se subieron a un árbol cercano y bajaron el sonajero con la intención de llamar la atención de los bebés gigantes.

\- Jugar violentamente con unas servidora pública está prohibido por el artículo 7A de la constitución de la ciudad! - continuó quejando la alcaldesa mientras los dos villanos se peleaban por ella estirándola por las patas.

\- _Boone y Sashi muy tranquilos van y tomados de la manos o ..._ olvide el sentido de esta canción -  se disculpó Boone mientras ayudaba a su amiga a zarandear el gran sonajero desde lo alto del árbol.

Sashi lo miró con escepticismo y lo callo poniendo su pata sobre la boca del simio.

\- Vamos bebé tomó el sonajero y sella tu perdición - susurró dulcemente.

Finalmente el objetivo fue cumplido, bebé Larry se había hecho con el sonajero con el cual ahora jugaba alegremente obteniendo la atención de Rippen.

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien se cree especial con ese sonajero, cuando creaste esa jugada Larry** \- bebé Rippen comenzó a tirar del juguete carcomido por los celos.

Los dos infantes comenzaron una gran disputa por el sonajero tirando a la alcaldesa al suelo en el proceso.

\- Ahora Penn! Ve a por ella! - ordenó Stella empujando a su hermano fuera del escondite.

\- Alcaldesa Panda Rosa? Vine a salvarla - anunció el pelirrojo ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Que valiente! - exhalo impresionada - Por esto haré que te entreguen la llaves de la ciudad - dijo zarandeando una llaves de colores que de inmediato atrajeron la atención de los bebés.

Rápidamente Rippen reaccionó volviendo a atrapar a la funcionaria.

\- Está llaves vienen con un cupón honorario - continuó hablando mientras Penn y su equipo tiraban de ella para que Rippen no se la llevara.

Pero para su desgracia fallaron y Rippen no solo se quedó con la alcaldesa sino que además  consiguió descoser los brazos de Penn de nuevo.

\- Si, eso me parece bien - suspiro molesto por tener que volver al doctor en tan poco tiempos.

\- Volvamos - se lamentó Stella recogiendo los brazos de su hermano.

Los casi héroes corrieron velozmente al pueblo para encontrarse de nuevo con el doctor Siseo. El pelirrojo entro a la salsa de emergencia junto a Stella, dejando a Sashi a Boone en la consulta muy incómodos porque en ella también estaba el patito de goma de antes, mirándolos muy molesto.

\- Deben apresurarse todo esto empeora, sin la alcaldesa para firmar el papeleo no se paga a los recolectores de basura y los residuos se acumulan - explicó el doctor señalando la ventana en la cual se podían ver varias bolsas de basura por la calle y una gran cantidad de ratones de cuerda corriendo.

Ya sin poder más por la incomodidad en la sala de espera Sashi y Boone irrumpieron en la consulta a ver cómo les iba a sus amigos.

\- Penn permite a este mono parte de toda su sabiduría, cuidaba el hijo de mi vecino cuando se iba a trabajar. Un bebé llora porque tiene hambre, cada vez que el bebé habría la boca yo le daba de comer - comenzó a explicar Bonne - Brr avión aterrizando! Comida de bebé a torre! No hay combustible! Hay una mancha de leche derramada en la pista! No tienes permiso para aterrizar! Que alguien traiga una botella de jugo! Yo mismo tendré que abrirla!

Las divagaciones de Boone continuaron incluso después de haber salido de la consulta y haber comenzado a caminar en busca de nuevo plan.

\- Entonces dices que alimentemos a los bebes gigantes - concluyó el pelirrojo.

\- Oh Penn aún recuerdo cuando eras bebé y te daba de comer con naves espaciales, aunque lo ponías todo perdido - rememoro Stella con cariño.

Penn se sonrojó ligeramente - Aunque no puedo recordarlo, suena como que era divertido.

\- Lo era - le sonrió.

\- Pero como se supone que les daremos de comer a unos bebés tan grandes? - cuestiono Sashi interrumpiendo la cálido momento fraternal.

\- Ah lo mejor en la ciudad hay algo que podamos usar - propuso Stella.

De alguna manera al preguntar a los ciudadanos de peluche resultó que tenían todo lo necesario para realizar el plan de Boone. Tenían aviones, cucharas gigantes y un gigantesco tarro de compota de manzana.

\- Me parece increíble que tengan todo esto -  dijo Penn extrañado.

\- A lo mejor, el ataque de bebés gigantes es más común de lo que pensábamos en este mundo - declaró la pelirroja mientras subía a uno de los aviones.

Pronto los casi héroes emprendieron el vuelo equipados con las cucharas gigantes a rebosar de compota. Una vez divisaron a los infantes, Boone dio la señal de ataque. El simo escaneo a los bebés con las gafas de calor, pero antes de atacar decidió retirarlas.

\- Boone acabas de retirar el objetivo ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sashi por el comunicador.

\- Nada estoy bien.

Un segundos después disparó las cargas de puré directas a la boca de Larry, que comió de buen grado.

\- Come esto! - grito Sashi lanzando la suya contra Rippen.

Paras su desgracia bebé Rippen era casi tan terco como su yo adulto, así que se rehusó a comer, acabando la comida por los suelos.

\- Ja es puré de manzana! Ha quien no le gusta el puré de manzana?! - vociferó Penn como un loco.

Al parecer a Rippen no demasiado, porque no sólo rechazó la comida, sino que estaba vez tomó el avión de Penn y lo agito violentamente.

\- **Sacudo a esta altura a Penn Zero y práctico la importante coordinación mano ojo, el bebé gana** \- se rió Rippen en el lenguaje de los bebés.

Bebé Rippen lo disfruto tanto que aprovechó para ganar más puntos y estrellar el avión de Boone con la dosis de compota que transportaba Penn.

\- Mayday! Mayday! Lo siento cariño supongo que esta noche no iré a cenar a casa - pudo oír Stella desde el comunicador de Boone antes de que saltar con el paracaídas.

\- Que dramático - se quejo ella - Vamos Rip se un bebé bueno y suelta el avioncito  - pidió sin perder la calma.

Stella voló alrededor de la cabeza de bebé Rippen intentando que soltara el avión. Eso pareció molestarle bastante, porque le lanzó el avión de su mano y lo estrelló contra el suelo y el de Sashi que estaba detrás y los hizo estallar.

\- Retirada! Retirada! - grito Sashi antes del impacto, tirándose con el paracaídas junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Por muy poco suspiro - suspiro la pelirroja aliviada, mientras se tapaba los ojos de la explosión.

\- Bueno, esto no podría salir peor - se lamentó Penn.

Sin embargo no pasó ni un segundo desde que lo dijo para que apareciera la hélice de uno de los aviones saliera volando y le cercenó el brazo nuevamente

\- Ya ni siquiera es gracioso - aspo Stella mirando el bazo.

\- Y otra vez a emergencias - bufo Sashi al momento de poner sus pies en el suelo.

Una vez el equipo se hubo reunido nuevamente, volvieron a emergencias con el Doc.Siseo.

\- Se nos agota el tiempo el tiempo y el hilo - le advirtió la serpiente mientras finalizaba el remendado de su brazo - La alcaldesa no está para aprobar el presupuesto de la policía así que el orden está en crisis - explicó antes de que un oso le robara el estetoscopio - Ey ven! Eso era un regalo! - se quejo, para que luego su gafas fueran hurtadas por un gato - Hey necesito eso! - protesto arrastrándose tras él, para repentinamente ser pateado con fuerza por un elefante - Estoy bien! Rescata a la alcaldesa!

Stella le caía bastante bien el doctor, así que salio un momento de la sala en silencio para luego volver con el gato y el oso arrastrar por sus orejas.

\- Ejem - tosió ella, haciendo que los peluches tembloroso le devolvieran sus cosas al buen doctor.

\- Gracias - le agradeció colocándose las gafas.

\- No problemo - dijo soltando los animalitos que salieron instantáneamente disparados fuera del lugar.

\- Qué le hiciste? - pregunto Sashi.

\- Nada especial - dijo sujetando lo que parecía una cola amarilla de elefante de peluche.

\- Esa parte de ti me aterra Stella - dijo Boone.

\- Pues a mi me encanta - sonrió Sashi chocando su mano con la de ella.

\- Ok! Bebes bebes bebes - discurrió Penn en voz alta intentando quitar importancia al suceso - Alguien más?Alguna idea?

\- No se cuando Penn cuando tu era bebe papa y mama se encargaban de todo - respondió su hermana.

\- Mmm ... como podemos hacer para que un bebé oooo

\- Se te iluminó la bombilla? - pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Siganme afuera chicos - pido el pelirrojo sacándolos de la clínica.

Una vez fuera, Penn les llevó a un lugar tranquilo y activo su MU llamando a sus padres. El holograma se abrió mostrando a los señores Zero corriendo por una cueva, en frente de una cosa viscosa verde llena de dientes afilados.

\- Mama, papa les haré una pregunta ¿Cuando Stella y yo hermanos bebés que hacían cuando nos enojábamos?

\- Ustedes nunca se enojaban - respondió Vonnie sacando una granada de mano.

\- Solo lo hacían cuando teníamos que cambiarlos, en el caso de Penn varia veces - continuó el rubio viendo como su mujer hacía volar por los aires al monstruo.

\- Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo, gracias por hacérmelo recordar, de verdad - soltó Stella junto un mueca de asco.

\- Usaste muchos pañales hijo, Stella no tantos, pero comía tanto era un pequeño pozo sin fondo, era un lindo bebé regordete - explicó cariñosamente.

\- Si hijo de pequeño eras como una máquina de helado sin botón de apagados, uuuu - exagero acompañado de un gesto para que se entendiera que fue grave.

Tanto Stella como Penn miraron a sus amigos torpemente por la vergüenza.

\- Descontando las partes asqueroso, pare que fueron buenos tiempos.

\- Los mejores. Recuerden no importa lo heroicos que sean, siempre serán nuestros bebés - dijo Vonnie con afecto mirando a su marido.

\- Ahora debemos saltar por nuestra vidas! Pero antes un abrazo! - pidió Brook tirándose junto a su mujer a un globo aerostático.

Los dos abrieron los brazos. Y de nuevo sucedió la sensación de vacío al ser atravesados por el MU. Entonces fue cuando la llamada se cortó.

Penn y Stella se pararon a pensar qué hacer con la información.

\- Bebé regordete jeje - se rió ligeramente Boone.

\- Hey! Me gusta comer,  no es un delito - se defendió algo molesta.

\- Hacías mucho popo - le remarcó Sashi al chico pelirrojo.

\- Si ¿Y que? - contestó sin darle importancia - Pero eso me da una buena idea.

Al parecer los aldeanos tenían todo lo necesario para bebés gigantes, porque pudieron prestar a los héroes unos pañales XXXXL y un carrito para llevarlos. Pronto los héroes reencontraron a los bebés que seguían peleando por la alcaldesa Panda Rosa. Después de ver desde los arbustos lo sucios que estaban los pañales la idea se desvaneció totalmente.

\- Si pero no haremos eso - dijo Penn.

\- Concuerdo totalmente - convino Stella.

El problema real fue cuando Penn se giró y sin darse cuenta golpeó a Sashi haciendo sonar su dispositivo de sonido. Eso pareció llamar la atención de los niños que tiraron a la regente lejos.

\- La arrojaron! Vamos! - ordeno Penn con rapidez.

Boone tiro los pañales y se llevó el carrito. Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha y corrieron en dirección a la alcaldesa esquivando las manazas de los bebés villano.

\- Buenos días su señoría! - saludo el casi heroe mientra su compañeros la empujaban al interior de carro - Cuidado estos pañales están repletos! - advirtió mientras corrían bajo Larry.

Esta vez lo lograron, fueron lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de los bebés con la alcaldesa ilesa.

\- La tenemos! Tenemos a la alcaldesa! - anuncio Boone mientras corrían hacia el interior del pueblo.

La regente saltó del carro y saludó a su pueblo, que le devolvió el saludo con júbilo y vitoreos.

Desgraciadamente la alegría no duró nada. Todos se quedaron sin respiración al ver que los bebes gigantes ya caminaban y que lo hacían en dirección al pueblo.

\- Tontos! - se enfado la alcaldesa - Incumplieron la ordenanza 341E! ¡Nunca atraigan bebés gigantes a la ciudad!

Penn miro a Stella donde se fijó en su MU por un instante. Así una idea le golpeó rápidamente.

\- Espera lo tengo!

\- Tu lo tienes?! - preguntó su hermana sin entender.

\- Peluches! Denme sus manos! Los bebés se detienen aquí! En línea! Conmigo! - ordenó extendiendo las manos.

Todos los peluches sin excepción obedecieron acercándose a él formando una línea sin fisuras que rodeaba la ciudad.

\- Todos enganche sus dedos! Si no tienen dedos enganchen sus brazos! - ordenó nuevamente - Tu tambien jirafita!

\- Claro que sí jefe - respondió con una voz extrañamente masculina.

\- Penn que se supone que estamos haciendo?! - pidió Stella sin comprender el plan de su hermano.

\- No te preocupes, confía en mi.

\- Y qué piensas hacer? - preguntó la alcaldesa.

\- Darles a los bebés lo que todo niño quiere ¡Un abrazo! ¡Vamos! - grito haciendo correr a  todos hacia los bebés - Listos peluches! ¡Abrazó!

Los peluches rodearon a Rippen y Larry con fuerza. Por un momento pareció que iban a resistirse, pero en vez de ello solo lloraron y se sentaron en el suelo. Pronto empezaron a sentir la calidez y comenzaron a relajarse.

\- Si funciona! ¡Más fuerte!

De repente uno de los débiles brazos de felpa de Penn comenzó a ceder y deshilacharse haciéndoles aflojar el abrazo. Los bebés parecieron notarlo, porque volvieron a romper en llanto.

\- Para salvar la situación a tiempo el Doctor Siseo! - dijo la serpiente, que de la nada salió para enganchar a la alcaldesa y a Penn juntos.

Gracias a esto el abrazo se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar a los bebés, durante el tiempo suficiente como para que unos helicópteros los rodearan con un parque infantil gigante. Ahora que por fin el peligro había pasado, los peluches soltaron a los villanos y salieron del parque.

\- Gracias héroes, hemos recuperado el control - les agradeció la alcaldesa mientras su gente celebraba su triunfo.

Penn usó su brazo cercenado para darle un saludo militar satisfecho.

Rippen se quejó desde el parquecito - **Tontos ningún coralito podrá contenerme, cuando escape de esta prisión, mi venganza será ...** -pero el pobre no pudo acabar su monólogo, porque un oso le disparó un chupete directamente a la boca - **Mmm mi** **chupón**  - succiono satisfecho y feliz.

\- Doctor me dejaría? - pido Stella mostrando el brazo de Penn.

\- Claro señorita, mi consulta es su consulta.

Stella tomó Penn y se lo llevo a arreglar en la consulta dejando a sus amigas fuera celebrando con los otros peluches.

\- Sabes Penn eso fue muy tierno - le dijo mientras comenzaba a coser su brazo.

\- Eso crees?

\- Si, sabes una cosa Penn, lo que eche más de menos cuando me fui, es cuando llegaba en casa y me abrazabas, parecías tan feliz de verme.

\- Y es verdad, yo estaba contento de verte.

Stella le sonrió con cariño.

\- Vosotros, mamá, papá y tu eran lo único que me reconfortaba por entonces ... - Stella se tuvo que parar porque quería llorar - Lo siento Penn yo nunca debí dejarte solo.

\- Esta bien Stella, esto ya lo discutimos, yo te perdono.

\- Mmm que bueno eres - le dijo dándole una última puntada - Es por eso eres el héroe.

\- Stella, es suficiente me voy a poner rojo.

La pelirroja sonrió aun algo apagada.

\- No te preocupes Stella, hay mucho tiempo para recuperar los abrazos perdidos.

\- Bueno, se que no soy tan bueno como papa y mama pero ... - hablo alzando los brazos.

Por un momento Penn se sorprendió, pero al instante le devolvió el abrazo.

\- No te preocupes estás a su nivel.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 

**Que final mas tierno me quedo, este capitulo era demasiado familiar para no hacerlo así.**


	5. THAT PURPLE GIRL

**  
**

Era un lindo día soleado en Middleberg, bueno no tanto para Boone y Penn que en eso momentos se encontraban sudando la camiseta en clase de gimnasia. Hoy les tocaba hacer carreras y al parecer no les iba demasiado bien, sobretodo a Boone que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar el hígado.

Finalmente el castaño se rindió y se colapsó en el suelo. Para su suerte Penn volvió a atrás rápidamente para intentar recogerlo.

\- Boone por favor no me abandones! - suplico el pelirrojo.

\- Ve y gana esta carrera, ganala por el bien de ambos - dijo Boone dramáticamente antes de hacerse el desmayado.

\- No! Ganaremos la carrera juntos, estamos tan cerca - le animo levantándolo y ayudándola a caminar apoyado contra el.

Boone y Penn se pararon a pocos centímetros de la meta a respirar agotados.

\- No deberían estar cansados en la línea de salida - se quejo el profesor de gimnasia que aún no había ni dado el pistoletazo de salida.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí solo amigo! - grito Penn intentando recoger a Boone que se había caído en el instante en el que el profesor dio la salida - Si estamos tomando velocidad! - le animo haciéndole rodar por la pista bajo la mirada de desesperación de su maestro.

\---

Por otro lado en la biblioteca del instituto Stella observa a sus jóvenes compañeros correr. Por suerte ellos no la podían verla riendo de ellos sin ningún pudor.

\- Chicos sois las reinas del dramas - se rió llamando la atención de Rippen que en momento se encontraba rebuscando entre los libros de biblioteca.

\- Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

Stella solo señalo fuera. Rippen se acercó a ella, observó la escena y sonrió divertido.

\- Oh vaya, pero si el villano sabe sonreír y todo.

\- Si hay un buen motivo, por supuesto - respondió antes de darse cuenta de que sin querer, sus manos se habían tocado en el marco de la ventana.

Por un instante la tierra pareció detenerse para ambos y el silencio total acompañó la sala dejandoles oír sus propios corazones.

\- Ejem Señorita Zero? - les interrumpió un alumno.

\- Eh? Que? Si claro ¿Que necesitas? - salto Stella avergonzada,  apartando su mano y mirada del profesor de arte con rapidez.

\- Necesito la biografía de Abraham Lincoln.

\- Biografía? Claro te ayudare a encontrarla - le sonrió amablemente - Nos vemos Rip - se despidió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Si nos vemos - se despidió con la mano tontamente y poniendo cara de embobado “Que acaba de pasar?” se preguntó mirando su mano un tanto confuso.

\- _Alguien esta enamorado_ \- canturreo el director Larry que había observado la escena desde detrás de una de las estanterías.

\- Ah! ... Larry ¿Nos estabas espiando? Eso es de mala educación ¿Lo sabías? - se quejó un tanto irritado. Aunque no tanto como de costumbre, porque aunque fuera pequeña, había una posible que esta vez, él tuviera razón “Esto podría ser un problema” pensó interiormente.

\---

Unas pocas horas más tarde, después de que sonó la alarma finalizando las clases del día. Penn y su equipo salieron en dirección al The Odyssey para su nueva misión.

\- Hola chicos! Que gusto ver sus caras humanas - les saludo alegremente Phyllis al verles entrar por la puerta.

El equipo se quedaron en un incómodo silencio sin saber que hacer, su saludo amistoso era tan raro para ellos.

\- Que?! No puedo estar de buen humor?

\- Ah no, es que estamos acostumbrados a tu versión mucho mas malvada y además tu tapete dice no son bienvenidos - se excuso Penn.

Sin embargo no pasó ni un segundo para que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Phyllis se molestó bastante y comenzó a despotricar.

\- Ok basta de buen humor - dijo apretando un botón que hizo que el equipo fuera capturado por un gigantesco gancho mecánico que los llevó a la plataforma de lanzamiento - Intentaba cambiar para mejor, pero no me respetan quiere buen humor, les daré buen humor ¡Mal humor todo el día por su culpa!

\- Eres un torpe ¿Por no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? - se quejo la mayor dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Ay! ¿Que? Sabes que es cierto! - se quejo el.

Eso pareció molestarla más a la mujer mayor,  sin mediar palabras les lanzó bruscamente a su nueva misión.

 

* * *

 

En el nuevo mundo Boone, Stella y Penn aparecieron como alienígenas tribales sobre una gigantesca bestia que sobrevolaba una espesa selva. Los casi héroes observaron sus nuevos cuerpos con curiosidad.

\- Este lugar es bastante raro - dijo Stella, cogiendo parte de la falda de hojas que llevaba, para verla con más atención.

\- Que me vas a contar - concordó Boone - ¿Taparrabos? ¿Somos extraterrestres? ¿O tal vez bailarines?

Penn frunció el ceño - ¿Que? ¿Que problema tienes con los bailarines? Boone no somos bailarines ¡Ok Sash!

El pelirrojo se paró en seco al ver que no encontraba a su amiga. Busco por todas partes pero lo único que vio es a la gran bestia que había bajo sus pies - Hey Sashi? ¿Hola?

\- Hola, aquí abajo.

Los tres quedaron descolocados sin saber de donde salía la voz de su amiga. Stella observó a la bestia con más atención y al ver sus ojo y las gafas se dio cuenta de que el monstruo era Kobayashi. Sin embargo los chicos parecieron no darse cuenta.

\- Yo solo veo una horrible bestia - dijo Penn dándole unos leves golpes con la base de la lanza.

\- Creo que se la comió! - declaro Boone casi sin aliento.

\- Descuida Sashi vamos a sacarte de esta bestia asquerosa!

\- Apestosa, verrugosa ...

\- Chicos - intento advertirles Sashi.

\- Poco inteligente ...

\- Hedionda y nauseabunda ...

\- Chicos! Soy yo! Soy yo la bestia apestosa ! - bramo Sashi girándose para que una vez se enteraran.

Penn y Boone se la miraron por unos instantes antes de estallar en un mar de carcajadas.

\- Chicos no creo que ... - intento pararles la ojiazul.

Pero los chicos la ignoraron y siguieron riendo. Cosa que fue un grave error, porque eso la hizo estallar a la ayudante. Con un movimiento brusco los arrojó en el aire y los tiró contra el suelo de un coletazo. Los tres gritaron impactando dolorosamente con una roca, por suerte solo hubo algo de dolor y ninguna herida. Sashi se puso ante ellos y les gruño rabiosa.

\- Tu aliento es horrible, lo captó con mis cinco sentidos - se quejo Penn tapándose la nariz.

\- Como dije eres un torpe - se repitió Sella volviendo a golpear sin fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

\- Ay! Esta vez no puedes negar que tengo razón.

\- Si, pero igualmente cállate.

Sashi rodó los ojo exasperada y se apartó de su compañeros.

\- Muy bien! Una princesa extraterrestre pacífica esta perdía en las peligrosa tierras de la malvada tribu Kronada, nuestra misión es hallarla y llevarla de regreso con su pueblo - expuso con sus gafas, dando el incidente así por zanjado.

\- Eso es todo? - preguntó Penn ahora recompuesto de la caída - Llevar a casa a una chica linda? Eso es algo tan fácil ... - dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al ver a una preciosa alienígena morada salir de la selva. Penn se la miraba con los ojo embelesados, soñando con la típica escena de encuentro de enamorados.

\- Genial! Encontramos a la princesa - se emocionó Stella pensando lo fácil que había sido.

Boone se acercó a su amigo - Penn acaso estás soñando despierto ... - pero este también quedó cautivado por la princesa y atrapado en una ensoñación romántica como la del pelirrojo.

\- Este es el mejor momento de mi vida - dijeron los dos al unísono.

“Vale, eso es raro” pensó Stella arqueando una ceja, pero enseguida ignoro el pensamiento acercándose a la princesa a la que sonrió amablemente - Mis saludos princesa, hemos venido a rescatarla.

\- Mis salvadores? - preguntó sonriendo dulcemente - Soy la princesa Alrgelbaccch Blunkenthorttthhhph chicos.

\- Que nombre tan hermoso - asintió Penn con una sonrisa, lo cual imitó Boone.

\- En la naturaleza todo es muy hermoso, en especial mi nombre.

“Presumida” penso la casi guardiana, a la cual le empezaba enervar tanto la actitud de la princesa como la de los chicos.

\- Linda, yo y mi mejor amigo, hemos venido a salvarte jaja junto a mi hermana y eso - expuso haciéndose el interesante. Esto hizo gruñir a Sashi con fiereza y Stella crecer en irritación.

\- Agradezco su llegada, soy la soberana del pueblo morado del Este, mi luz sustenta nuestra almas y protege nuestros cuerpos - explicó la princesa, mostrando su luz violeta a los muchachos, que quedaron mirándola cautivados por su belleza - Ustedes valientes guerreros, deben protegerme de los malvados Kronads naranjas, que quieren robar mi luz para dar energía a un arma capaz de destruir nuestro bosque.

\- Deberías haber dejado tu tonta luz de de diva en casa  - reclamo Sashi sin comprender el porque no había protegido más, algo que supuestamente era tan valioso.

Antes de que Stella pudiera pudiera concordar con ella, Penn salió en defensa de la princesa - Ey! Woo woo no busquemos culpables! Descuida princesa estás en buenas manos, fuerte robustas y muy verdes.

\- Si, nadie se llevar tu adorable luz - aseguro Wiseman dándole la razón a su amigo - No en  mi presencia, aunque ocurrió en mi ausencia, no en mi presencia ni en mi ausencia, ni mi preausencia - divago coqueteando.

Zero gruño ante eso.

\- El espíritu del bosque me muestra que a ambos los rodea el aura del honor, la nobleza y la fuerza - dijo la princesa - Carguen mis maletas.

Los dos chicos miraron el gran montón de maletas y aunque se veían pesadas los dos discutieron sobre quién debería portarlas.

“Chicos, no hay quien los entienda” pensó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados observando la patética escena junto a Sashi que volvía gruñir molesta.

\---

Entretanto tanto los villanos se encontraban a pocos metros en el aire, observando por el monitor de su nave a los héroes.

\- Mmm linda .... - susurro Rippen para sí mismo sin quitar sus ojos de la joven pelirroja.

\- Quien la princesa? - preguntó Larry pegando su cara a la pantalla.

\- Que?! No! Quiero decir ... - tartamudeo sintiéndose sorprendido por su ayudante, por suerte pudo reaccionó rápido y se acercó más la imagen a Penn y a Boone - Mira puedo derrotar a Penn Zero presionando un solo y particular botón ... eh um ... entonces el botón era ... muy bien veamos ... - hablo abrumado, por la inmensa cantidad de botones, que tenia la computadora de la nave alienígena.

\- Je! Esto es lo que pasa cada vez que tengo un nuevo microondas, tienes que aprender todo de nuevo, a programar el tiempo, a preparar palomitas, a lograr que se incendie, apagar el fuego, comprate un microondas nuevo.

\- No! Me niego a caer de nuevo en el sinfín del microondas! - vociferó el Rippen perdiendo los estribos -  De todos modo lo resolvi, tengo que presionar aquí - dijo pulsando un de los miles de botones.

Pero resultó que ese no era era ni de lejos, en el instante en que lo pulso, Larry y él salieron disparados y la nave, que se auto destruyó con una gran explosión.

\- Porque hay un botón para esto! - grito Rippen furioso, mientras bajaban en paracaídas.

\---

Mientras tanto la noche ya había llegado y los héroes ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino.

\- Contrólate Sashi no te comas a la princesa - se dijo a sí misma muy enfadada, mientras veía como sus amigos iban de tras de ella como zombies alelados.

\- Por mi no te cortes - añadió Stella igual de molesta que su amiga.

\- No puedo, si me la como ella muere y si muere nosotros fallamos y si nosotros fallamos Rippen gana.

\- No me importaría que ganará esta vez.

\- La verdad es que se está volviendo bastante tentador.

De repente la princesa se paró en un claro - Voy a necesitar un refugio que me protege de los maravilloso dones de la naturaleza - anunció lanzando su luz para prender unas ramas y hacer una pequeña fogata.

\- Yo te construiré un refugio princesa - informó Boone poniéndose al lado de la roca donde la princesa se había sentado cómodamente.

\- En realidad yo te voy a construir uno mejor - agregó Penn situándose al otro lado de la princesa.

\- Tu no podrías ni construir ni tu cara.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Tu cara no tiene sentido.

\- Repetir lo que yo digo con la palabra cara, no es una respuesta.

\- Mi maestro de respuestas, no opinaría igual.

\- Tienes un maestro de respuestas?

\- Si, el Sr.Hartuyan el conserje.

Mientra los chicos discutían sobre quién construiría el refugio, Alrgelbaccch se acercó a Sashi y a Stella para hablar.

\- Los espíritus del agua están gritando para que los beba, responde a su llamado bestia - ordenó a Kobayashi.

\- Acaso tu me llamaste bestia! - grito Sashi fuera de sí.

\- Que no tienes oídos bestia.

\- Se acabó! - anuncio a punto de devorarla, pero la princesa tomó el control, sacando una comida repugnante para ella.

\- Atrapa esto, te daré esta golosina asquerosa.

\- Oye! No soy un perro!

Lastimosamente sus quejas fueron acalladas por los instintos de su nuevo cuerpo, que en el instante en el que la princesa agito el alimento la hicieron actuar como un sabueso obediente. Se relamió, corrió a la fuente de agua más cercana y volvió con dos cubos cargados. Luego la princesa le lanzó la comida que ella comió con gusto. Aunque un instante después tuvo un problema de flatulencias en sus orejas.

\- Sashi! - se quejo la pelirroja que había observado sin decir nada hasta el momento.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

\- Esta bien - le sonrió a su amiga para luego volverse a la princesa mostrando su evidente enfado - Deja de tratar a mis amigos como tus criados! ¡Estamos aquí par salvarte no para servirte!

\- No sé de qué me hablas - se defendió, poniendo cara de inocente.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo princesita mimada! Estás tomando ventaja de su flechazo por ti! Eso es despreciable! No tu eres despreciable!

\- Bueno yo soy una princesa, no pretenderás que yo haga las cosas por mi misma, ademas ellos parecen felices haciendo las cosas por mi.

Stella gruño audiblemente, sus instintos le gritaban salvajemente que la golpeara, pero en vez de eso se contuvo y golpeó con fuerza un tronco cercano, dejando una marca “Muy bien, tu lo has querido, te quedaste sin guardiana”

\---

Volviendo con los villanos y apartándonos de la ira de la casi guardiana, Rippen había conseguido otra nave Kronad.

\- Afortunadamente esta nave estaba cerca de donde aterrizamos - evidenció Larry.

\- Hurra! Volvimos al punto de partida! Nie jejeje! - se rió Rippen con malicia.

\- Tu risa es la sexta cosa que prefiero de ti ¿te digo las otra cinco?

\-  No - cortó tajante, poniendo en marcha la nave.

\---

Y de nuevo en el campamento de los héroes, los chicos finalmente habían acabado sus respectivos refugios.

\- Tu tienda real espera - anuncio Boone a la princesa mostrándole la humilde carpa que había hecho - Separada del suelo, para mantenerse lejos de insectos y gusanos, red para insectos y gusanos para doble protección y una almohada rellena de exóticos insectos.

\- Es maravillosamente pequeña, modesta y poco satisfactoria.

\- Casualmente me sobra un cuarto - interrumpió Penn mostrando la increíble tienda que había hecho - Sonido envolvente, pista de baile con luces, un rincón para desayunar, gimnasio de king boxing y por supuesto agua fría y caliente - se pavoneo acercándose.

\- Tiene agua filtrada?

\- Quería decirte que si, pero no puedo, porque no tiene - respondió desanimado pero alentando a Boone.

\- Oh! Cómo escribieron los sabios en el libro de la sabiduría, espero que mañana la decepción sea menor - dijo la princesa antes de usar su luz para incinerar ambas cabañas.

\- Deja de arruinarme las cosa - susurro Boone a su amigo - Creo que le gusto a la princesa.

\- Que?! Acaba de quemar tu tienda!

\- Solo lo hizo para ser educada porque quemo la tuya!

\- Veremos con quien está siendo más educada - amenazó Penn.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente lanzándose un desafío mutuo.

\- Esto no me gusta ni un pelo - le dijo Stella a Sashi.

\- A mi tampoco.

\- Bestia! Mujer! Necesitare otro refugio - les ordenó la princesa morada.

Sashi gruño a la princesa, pero fue detenida por su amiga que le puso la mano frente la boca.

\- Hoy tendrás que dormir en el suelo - le anunció tajante.

\- Que?!

\- Una pena que destruyeras dos refugios perfectamente válidos, verdad  ... vamos a dormir Sashi, dejémosles su bola.

La chica morada la miró con furia algo que Stella solo respondió alzando una ceja.

Sashi sonrió al ver como la princesa se fue a acosar en el suelo en silencio, cerca del fuego con gran disgusto, pero la felicidad les duró poco al ver como los dos chicos se peleaban por quién dormiría más cerca de ella. Finalmente Sashi se acomodo y se quedó dormida con Stella recostada sobre su estómago.

\---

A la mañana siguiente Stella se despertó de sopetón con el sonido de la música. Boone se encontraba sentado frente a la princesa tocando una flauta de pan. Sin embargo ella prestó más atención a Penn, al ver como el orquestaba el canto de unas aves del lugar. Por suerte para los oídos de la pelirroja, la madre de los pájaros vino a por sus crías y se llevó a Penn volando.

Aun medio dormida Stella cogió la lanzas de su hermano y la lanzó contra el pájaro, que asustado le soltó de inmediato. Luego corrió y lo cogió al vuelo.

\- No seas imprudente Penn - protestó ella ante su dolor de brazos por la captura.

\- Gracias y lo siento ... hem ... me puedes soltarme, quiero coger unas flores para la princesa.

Stella rodó los ojo y lo soltó sin cuidado, dejándolo caer al suelo. Penn se quejo, pero enseguida se levantó y corrió a una zona arbolada en busca de flores.

\- Ten cuidado! - le grito, pero él ya había desaparecido entre los arbustos.

Ya cansada volvió al campamento y se encontró con que Sashi ya se había despertado y que Boone había finalizando su canción.

\- Dónde está Penn? - preguntó la asiática.

\- Recogiendo flores ¿Adivina para quién? - bostezo, realmente odiaba despertar.

\- Algo sobre los Kronads?

\- No, pero no se si eso es bueno o malo.

\- Bueno ¿Quieres desayunar? Encontré algo de fruta, las gafas dicen que son comestibles - anuncio mostrando unas frutas extrañas puestas sobre una gran hoja.

Stella cogió una con bultos y le dio un mordisco - No está mal - saboreo “Espero que sea del gusto de la princesita”

\- El desayuno está en la mesa! - aviso Sashi.

\- Voy! - respondió Alrgelbaccch oliendo una rosa.

\- Oh princesa ~ - le llamó Penn con voz melosa, mostrando un lindo ramo de flores tropicales que hizo sonreír a la princesa.

Sin embargo, Boone llegó con uno muchos más grande. La princesa sonrió ampliamente. Penn frunció el ceño molesto, hasta que vio una abejas de considerable tamaño salir del ramo de Boone, que al verlas chillo como una niña y aplasto a Penn con el ramo en un intento de espantarlas. Wiseman sonrió inocentemente.

\- Tal vez ir a la primera comida del día sería agradable - dijo la princesa, yendo a por su desayuno.

Boone le siguió embelesado, seguido por Penn de igual manera. Stella se acercó a su hermano y le ofreció una hoja con fruta.

\- Renunciaste ya? - pregunto viendo sus rasguños.

\- Ni de cerca.

La pelirroja suspiró exasperada. Pronto todo el mundo comenzó a desayunar. Los dos chicos comieron excesivamente despacio sin quitar su mirada de enamorados de la princesa, cosa que solo hizo crecer la rabia que sentían las chicas. Finalmente la princesa acabó su plato.

\- Hay que seguir nuestro viaje, necesitaría una léctica para no agotarme durante el viaje.

Sashi gruñó rabiosa - Que?! Acabas de despertarte!

\-  No esperaras que después de escuchar la música y oler las flores, siga teniendo bastante energía, como para caminar todo el camino.

Sashi gruño más, estaba apunto de perder los estribos y Stella comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo de tanto aguantarse la rabia.

\- Yo puedo hacerla princesa! - proclamado Penn - Solo tienes que ver lo fuerte que soy -  y con esto, levantó una gran roca sobre su cabeza como demostración. Él sonrió triunfante al ver como la princesa se sentó y lo observó impresionada.

\- Por favor! - se burló Boone. Él hizo lo mismo, solo que con una roca mucho más mayor. Sin embargo, pronto la roca lo aplasto al no poder con ella. Penn se rió triunfal, pero rápidamente le pasó lo mismo con él.

\- Esperare por ella entonces - dijo Alrgelbaccch sentándose no muy lejos de ellos.

Una vez la princesa se hubo alejado lo suficiente Stella agarró a su compañeros.

\- Que demonios le pasa a ustedes?! Acaso no ven que la princesa les está controlando?!

\- Pero Stella, la princesa está a punto de escoger a uno para que sea su novio - dijo Boone ligeramente atemorizado por su gritos.

\- Y ese seré yo - interrumpió Penn en tono presuntuoso.

\- Ja! Ya te gustaría a ti.

\- Es suficiente! Me voy si quieren matarse por la princesa a mi ya me da igual! - grito Sashi volando lejos.

\- Sashi no! - suplico Stella - Ya están contentos?! - se volteó furiosa.

\- No te preocupes, con ese cuerpo no creo que vaya a tener problema - la intento calmar su hermano.

\- No lo entiendes - suspiró frotándose la sien con los dedos - Miren hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo para acabar la misión.

\- Esta bien, no necesitamos tu ayuda - respondió Penn frunciendo el ceño molesto, mientras recogía madera con Boone.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a los chicos a verles construir “Al menos Sashi no se a ido lejos” se dijo viendo a su amiga volar sigilosamente cerca de ellos “De verdad necesito que esta misión acabe ya ... uf donde estará Rippen cuando lo necesitas”. Para su suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho más, ya que lo chicos acabaron pronto la construcción de la léctica.

\- Por favor continuemos de una vez - suplico Stella.

\- Por supuesto - respondió la princesa mientras era alzada en la litera.

Finalmente los casi héroes retomaron su viaje, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los chicos comenzarán a notar el cansancio de los encargos anteriores .

\- Uf sabes princesa, creo que Boone está cansado, deberíamos parara para que se recupere - exhalo Penn, apenas sin fuerzas.

\- No, estoy bien, Penn tu eres el único que debería descansar - rebatió el otro, que apenas podía con su parte de la camilla.

Finalmente los dos quedaron sin fuerzas y se desplomaron en el suelo, sin embargo la princesa ni se inmuto y salió de léctica con su luz, si preocuparse por ellos, que habían quedado bajo del transporte.

\- Cargar esta luz ingrávida es tan agotador, creo que lo que necesito es un masaje profundo - se quejo haciendo como si se hubiera cansado.

\- Ah! También yo! - se oyó Larry, que apareció de repente, junto a Rippen bajando con una nave Kronad - Pero me gusta más que caminen sobre mi espalda.

\- Dejen de hablar de masajes! A ella! - ordenó Rippen saltando desde la nave.

\- Quien arriesgar su vida, para salvar la mía, que es más importante - pidió ella caminando hacia atrás hasta topar con una gran roca.

Penn y Boone reaccionaron rápidamente, salieron de debajo del aparato y cogieron sus armas.

\- Ja! - clamaron al unísono.

\- Oh no! - se lamento Boone, viendo que ni siquiera podía portar su báculo - No puedo levantar los brazos!

\- Ag! Me duele todo el cuerpo, no puedo pararme - se quejó cayendo al suelo apenas sin poderse mover - Ah! Boone tienes alguna idea? - pidió al ver a Rippen acercarse.

\- No - respondió dándose cuenta que el movimiento de sus brazos había quedado limitado.

Sin mas preámbulos los muchachos se lanzaron en un patético ataque contra Rippen que de un solo movimiento los lanzó contra la roca donde la princesa estaba.

\- Stella ayúdanos! - suplico Penn.

\- No

\- No?! - repitieron todos igual de sorprendido.

\- Estos muchachos necesitan una lección y en cuanto a ella no la soporto, que les ganes tu les sentará peor que una patada en el trasero.

\- Eh? De verdad? - cuestión Rippen muy sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias jajaja ¡Larry toma la luz de esta princesa presumida! - ordenó satisfecho.

La princesa se quedó petrificada contra la roca viendo que Larry le apuntaba con un arma de rayos alien.

\- Sashi ahora!

De repente la nada, salió Sashi la cual aplastó a Larry de un solo golpe.

\- Ganamos? ¿Oh quedé horriblemente aplastado?

\- Que asquerosidad! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa es horrible?! - grito Rippen horripilado.

\- No te pases! - vociferó Stella, dándole una patada voladora que lo mandó contra un árbol.

\- Mentir, buena jugada - dijo adolorido.

\- Tienes que entenderlo, no iba dejarte ganar solo para darles un escarmiento, estoy segura que en mi circunstancias habrías hecho lo mismo, bueno ahora a dormir.

\- Dormir? - y sin que pudiera mediar más palabra, Stella le golpeó con precisión en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Buenas noches Rip - se despidió sonriendo.

Sin previo aviso Sashi voló rápidamente cerca de la pelirroja, que saltó a su lomo al ver que lleva al resto del equipo.

\- Stella ibas a dejar ganara a Rippen? - le pregunto su hermano un tanto preocupado.

\- Si ¿Ha qué vino eso? - añadió Boone.

\- Solo quería daros un mal trago chicos, en esta misión os habéis portado como unos idiotas.

\- Exacto genios! Por impresionar a la princesa por poco nos liquidan! - rugió Sashi dejándolos en el suelo.

\- Hey aguarda ¿Estas diciendo que la impresione? - cuestiono Penn alegrándose.

Stella se golpeó la cara con la mano “Debería haberle dejado ganar de verdad, no espera no piense así”

\- Mmm no creo que dice, yo la impresione - rebatió Boone.

\- Ambos me han impresionado! - les interrumpió la princesa, haciendo ver a los héroes que habían llegado a su destino y que su gente había venido a recibirles - Mi amado pueblo del bosque, se que fue muy difícil estar sin mi, pero eh vuelto.

\- Eh - celebró el pueblo sin mucho ánimo, obviamente habían aguantado mucho tiempo a la princesa.

\- Todo fue gracias a estos héroes y a su horrible y sucia bestia.

\- Misión cumplida! Adiós engreída princesa - gruño Sashi entre dientes.

\- Ya era hora - añadió la pelirroja.

\- Madre bosque, padre bosque y toda la familia forestal, me otorgaron la dicha de dos pretendientes valiosos ¿Pero cual debo elegir? - preguntó la princesa acercándose a una fuente.

\- Que sea yo, que sea yo, se sea yo ... - rogaron al unísono.

\- El alma valiente y audaz que ganara mi corazón será quien ... ¡Venza hasta liquidar, en una lucha sanguinaria por mi afecto, dentro de una jaula al poderoso Grincork! - grito depositando su luz en la fuente.

\- Dijo que?! - exclamó la ojiazul, justo antes que que el suelo se les abriera a los pies.

Penn y Boone cayeron en una al suelo, mientras que Sashi se quedó volando con Stella en su lomo, las dos se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Penn! Boone! - clamaron a la vez. Kobayashi intento ir a por ellos pero una especie de campo de fuerza invisible lo impedía.

La princesa sonrió complacida.

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra al oír monstruosas pisada provenientes de una cueva, de la cual salió la bestia de afilados colmillos. Su oponente rugió ferozmente.

\- Nos llegó la hora! - se lamentaron.

Al ver as sus amigos temblar Sashi intento animarles en la pelea - Claro que no torpes! Pelen juntos!

\- Eso! Recuerden que son los mejores amigos! - añadió la pelirroja.

\- Tiene razón, si estamo unidos nada podrá detenernos - reafirmó Penn.

\- Vamos a hacerlo! - concordó Boone.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, pero bastó con un solo golpe de la bestia para mandarlos contra la pared y dejarlos fuera de juego. La criatura levantó una gran roca por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia sus oponentes.

\- Boone escucha, me comporte como un tonto, deje que una chica extraterrestre increíblemente hermosa con una luz en la mano, se interpusiera entre mi mejor amigo y yo y bla bla bla, fui un torpe, pero si llego nuestro final quiero que sepas que tu amistad significa más que nada en el mundo para mi ... - se disculpó el ojiazul.

\- Shhh ... dejamos que un linda chica nos separe y eso te volvió bastante insoportable, pero esta bien te perdono, porque te quiero Penn.

\- Yo tambien te quiero.

La bestia ya estaba delante de ellos, apunto de sepultarlos bajo la roca.

\- Un abrazo super emotivo de hombre en el final! - solicitó Boone.

\- Un abrazo super emotivo de hombre en el final!

Los dos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza y lloraron sonoramente. Finalmente la bestia se paró en seco y soltó la piedra asqueada por la escena.

\- Puaj ... entonces se rinden - habló el Grincork.

\-  Dijiste rendirnos? - pregunto Wiseman.

\- Puedes hablar? - cuestiono Zero sorprendido.

\- Claro que puedo hablar, que sea una bestia malvada y horrible no significa que no hable - se volvió a mirar a Sashi - ¡¿Tengo razón o no mi grotesca hermana!?

\- Si ... odio esta misión - afirmó cansada, oyendo como su compañera se reía ligeramente.

\- Si! Nos rendimos! Nos rendimos! Nos rendimos! - suplicaron postrándose ante la criatura.

El poblado vitoreo la victoria de la bestia.

\- Acepto! - dijo el monstruo volviéndose hacia la multitud - Mama! Me gane el corazón de la princesa! Vamos a casarnos! - le anuncio feliz.

\- Ese es mi hijo - habló su madre orgullosa, mientras grababa la escena con una cámara de vídeo.

\- Que? - cuestionó la princesa conmocionada.

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar fue atrapada por el Grincork - Ven aquí! - la abrazó con entusiasmo y cariño.

Sashi, que voló hacia sus amigos, ahora sonriendo.

\-  Está bien ... tal vez yo no odie a esta misión - dijo Sashi haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

Penn se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo un poco. Stella arqueo una ceja curiosa.

\- Gracias por salvarnos, yo sabes de Rippen.

\- No es nada hermanito, me alegro de que no estén muerto.

Penn le sonrió - Me alegro de que no está enfadada.

\- Y yo me alegro de que ya no seas un zombi enfermo de amor.

Penn le volvió a sonreír ahora algo avergonzado - ¿Realmente actuábamos de esa manera?

\- Por un momento pensé que les habíamos perdido.

\- Bueno, estoy de vuelta ahora

\- Me alegro, espero que cuando me pase a mi me ayudes también - susurro.

\- Que?

\- Eh? Nada no importa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 

**Si lo se, muy largo, pero que demonios este lo merece, por fin agregue algo de romanticismo con Rippen.**

 


	6. I'M SUPER!

**  
**

 

Como casi todos los días, era un día lindo y soleado en Middleberg, y como todos los días los Zero se dirigieron a su trabajo en el antiguo cine.

El adolescente hablan animadamente mientras que la mayor caminaba en silencio sin apartar los ojos de su taza de café.

\- Todo bien Stella? - preguntó Penn curioso, por su anormal actitud silenciosa.

\- Que? Oh, si, si estoy bien, nada de lo que preocuparse - lo despreocupo revolviendo su rojizo cabello.

Aquello no había sido una mentira, pero tampoco le había dicho la verdad, últimamente sus sentimientos por el malvado profesor de arte habían crecido y esto la preocupaba de sobremanera. De alguna manera él se había vuelto más encantador y amable con ella, auque también era posible que fuera su imaginación. Estaba comenzando a temer que supiera de lo que sentía por él y de que este le estuviera haciendo burla o peor intentara aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para ganar.

Para su suerte su tren de pensamiento descarriló al darse cuenta que finalmente habían llegado al trabajo.

Penn entró seguido por su hermana mayor, encontrándose a Phyllis amarrada en el aire, intentando acoplar dos piezas de la forma más cuidadosa posible. A la pobre mujer casi se le cayo la delicada y extraña pieza cuando el joven la interrumpió con su saludo.

\- Phyllis! Ah me pregunto donde vamos a viajar el día de hoy, espero que algún sitio menos “picante” que el mundo de los burritos de la semana pasada - dijo mirando las fotos de la vitrina, donde la imágenes de él escapando del interior de un burrito gigante que lo había devorado, salía en unas fotografías.

\- Mi estómago estuvo dando tumbos por una semana - pensó la pelirroja en alto poniendo su mano en su barriga al recordar aquel lugar.

\- Hoy no es un día especial - habló con calma poniendo la pieza en su lugar- Solo es un mundo de superhéroes - siguió hablando calmada mientras volvía al suelo.

\- Ay madre - suspiro la pelirrojo prediciendo la reacción de su hermano.

\- Acaso! Dijiste super héroes! Ohhhh! Sabes cuanto hace que estoy esperando algo como esto! - exclamó poniéndose de rodillas frente a la mecanica.

Stella y Phyllis pusieron mala cara al recordar la lo pesado que había estado el casi héroe con el tema del mundo de los super poderes. Penn había acosado a la mujer mayor durante el trabajo, su almuerzo, las horas de sueño e incluso en el lavabo repitiendo una y otra vez “Es hoy”.

\- Claro que lo recuerda, fuiste un super dolor de trasero con el tema, desde niño siempre te han gustado los superhéroes en exceso - comentó antes de darle el último sorbo su café - Mejor vamos a cumplir tu sueño de una vez.

\- Exactamente! ¡Super héroes! - grito el adolescente histérico de pura felicidad corriendo hacia la puerta.

Enseguida fueron a la sala con la plataforma donde la casi ayudante y el casi sabio los estaban esperando.

\- Que prefieren una super fuerza o una super velocidad? - preguntó Penn a sus amigos sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

\- Vista biónica - respondió Sashi sonriendo.

\- Aahh eso no es algo que? - cuestionó el pelirrojo algo desconcertado.

\- Vista biónica - repitió ella con más intensidad.

Los hermanos Zero intercambiaron miradas mientras se ponían en sus plataformas correspondientes, aquel era un poder peligroso y lo sería más en manos de Sashi.

Una vez todos en sus puestos Sashi pulso el botón, le dio a una palanca y los mando al mundo de los héroes.

 

* * *

 

Al abrir los ojos, Penn sonrió como si jamás hubiera sonreído en su vida - Chicos ... ¡Soy un superheroe¡ - grito pletórico de felicidad.

\- Actuando como un superhéroe ahora! - vociferó el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse a volar a alta velocidad contra las nubes - Estoy despegando! Estoy volando! Jaja - se rió creando una figura con una de las nubes  - Popo de nubes! - exclamó antes de volar contra el suelo y pararse sobre un gran prisma de un edificio a hacer el pino, hacer una pirueta y salir volando de nuevo - Mirenme chicos! He soñado desde que tenía seis años! Hoy soy un super hero! - sollozo de alegría - Se que los super héroe no lloran ¡Y que! - Luego volvió a parque para seguir probando los superpoderes de su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Superfuerza! Volar! Visión láser! - exclamó levantando una gigantesca roca y destruyéndola con su vision laser para luego salir volando a toda velocidad a ras de suelo - Esto podría ser mejor - dijo antes de darse de bruces con un árbol y que este se le cayera encima junto algunas pesadas rocas que había lanzado al aire cuando probaba su superfuerza - Si podría! - grito debajo del montón - Invulnerabilidad! - voceo librándose del peso sin problemas para luego agarrar los trozos de roca y tirárselas a la cabeza haciéndolas añicos.

\- Penn acabaras por lastimarte de verdad - dijo su hermana caminando hasta el.

Stella parecía igual que siempre, solo que iba totalmente de negro y tenía una gema turquesa incrustada en la frente.

\- Eso es lo mejor de la invulnerabilidad! No me puedo lastimar! - grito de nuevo rompiendo otra roca en su cabeza - Y tu? Yu que poderes tienes? - pregunto sin poder reprimir su emoción.

\- Tirame una roca - pidió mirándolo con sobrepotencia.

\- Ah ... Ok tú mandas - acepto, agarrando una roca y tirándosela a la mayor.

Stella movió ligeramente su mano y una gigantesca mano de energía turquesa agarro la piedra y la destrozó como si fuera una galleta.

\- Woo! - soltó Penn deslumbrado.

\- Construcción de energía sólida - comunico haciendo aparecer un martillo enorme que destrozó más los restos de la roca - Y por supuesto - hablo mientra agarraba un fragmento de piedra y lo destruyó en su cabeza - Invulnerabilidad!

\- Woo! Que genial! - exclamó Penn volando alrededor de hermana - Si también eres  invulnerabilidad ¿Que te parece si? - comentó levantando una de la piedras.

Y como si estela le leyera la mente agarro una piedra también la lanzó contra su hermano - Pelea de rocas! - gritaron al unísono, comenzando a tirarse piedras como si una guerra de bolas de nieve se tratase.

Finalmente y no muy lejos de ellos, apareció Boone revisando su nuevo cuerpo flotante.

\- “Un cerebro gigante, con una falda ... Umm debo ser una señora super inteligente!” - exclamo el castaño mentalmente.

Los Zero intercambiaron mirada confundidas y saltaron junto a su amigo.

\- “Como dijiste eso?” - pensaron los hermanos a la vez.

\- “Como dijeron eso de mover la boca” - cuestiono Boone.

\- “Oye! Les nuestra mentes ¿sabes lo que eso significa?” - pensó Penn.

\- No - enfatizó el casi sabio - Pero mejor cállate, así leo tu mente y lo averiguo - explico poniendo sus dedos sobre su gran cerebro - Ahhh ... Aun no tengo idea - habló entusiasmado.

\- Lo positivo es que, con ese mega cerebro, ahora todos sabrán con solo verte que eres un gran sabio - comentó Stella.

\- Genial! - dijeron los dos chocando sus puños.

De repente un sonido extraño salió de uno de los contenedores de reciclaje. De la nada la tapa salió volando, dejando salir a Sashi acompañada de un muy desagradable olor.

\- Ok! Ha Quebrar unos cráneos! - exclamó adoptando una posición de lucha.

\- Sí - concordó Penn, mientras se acercaban a su amiga, intentando disipar la nube fétida que había creado - Pero antes de ir a quebrar cráneos, podemos admitir que te pareces a un zorrillo.

Sashi sonrió confiada - Soy la mujer zorrillo! Y poseo las habilidades eh instinto del más formidable de los omnívoros.

Stella, Penn y Boone la miraron con escepticismo tapando su nariz con la mano.

\- Ok, no elegí esto - se excuso apenada saliendo del cubo - Pero eso no importa, porque el verdadero poder de un héroe, es el poder que lleva dentro de si.

Ninguno de ellos vio a través del discurso emocional de su amiga.

\- Jaja, si, sigue pensando lo que quieras - se bulo el pelirrojo.

\- Si, lo hace - comunicó el castaño después de haber leído la mente de Sashi.

La mujer zorrillo gruño mirándolos con rabia.

\- Muy bien Sah, vemos los detalles - dijo Penn, distrayendo la furia de su amiga.

\- Ok la misión - hablo Sashi activando su gafas - Ok la misión es detener a un super villano, que tiene un arma secreta en su poder, para destruir megasupertropolis.

\- Y ha eso yo le digo ¡Invulnerabilidad! - grito el muchacho rompiendo un banco en su cabeza - También volar, vision laser, estos músculos, estos pectorales, estas espaldas que ves - fanfarroneo mostrando sus desproporcionados músculos y poderes - Ropas interior por fuera de la mayas y ... ¡Un perro!¡En problemas! - exclamó viendo a un can pasar por la carretera transitada.

\- Hay dios - maldijo Stella, corriendo disparada hacia el animal, mientras Boone ponía una cara de horror.

\- ¡Permítame señorita! - anuncio Penn - Esto es un trabajo para ... Hey espera ¿que es eso?¿es un ocho?¿el señor bola ocho?

Boone miro el símbolo del pecho de su compañero - No creo que sea un número, parece que es un símbolo de dolar o dos serpientes abrazándose.

\- Acaso eso importa ahora?! - se quejo la pelirroja molesta.

\- Si bueno ¡Ya no debes temer sabueso! - voceo volando velozmente hacia el perro que se había parando en medio de la calle a rascarse.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, un camión intentó esquivarlo, pero fallo y se cayó sobre el pobre animalejo.

Penn y Stella se quedaron bloqueados por el chock.

\- ¡¿Pero que hiciste idiota?! ¡Todo porque te distrajiste! - grito la pelirroja bastante enfadado - ¡SI me hubiera dejado ir a mi no estaria! - continuó quejándose mientra le golpeaba la cabeza al niño.

\- Och! ¡Como puede ser que siendo invulnerable me duela!

Repentinamente el camión empezó a temblar, parando en seco los golpes de la mayor. De repente el camión salió por los aires, el perro se elevó volando con una ondeante capa azul. Por un instante miro a los humanos, les sonrió socarronamente con un movimiento de cejas y les guiño un ojo.

Stella suspiró aliviada.

\- Ese es un perro superhéroe - comentó Boone sacando a los pelirrojos de la sorpresa inicial.

\- Solo porque haya destruido un camión, pueda volar y tenga un gran guiño, no significa que sea un superhéroe - intento argumentar Penn.

El perro ladro llamando la atención, para luego aliviarse con un rayo láser salido de su entrepierna que marcó el logo de superdog en la pared de un edifico. Luego volvió fijarse en Penn y alzo sus cejas de nuevo.

\- Ok! Estas siendo presumido! - se quejo el casi héroe.

\- Y no es el único - señaló Sashi.

Había muchos más héroes en la ciudad, en realidad toda la ciudad estaba plagada de ellos. Estaban por todas partes, haciendo las tareas más comunes y usando varios tipos de superpoder. Al parecer cada habitante de la ciudad era un heroé con su propio superpoder.

\- Entonces ... ¿Estamos en una super ciudad? - comentó la pelirroja.

\- Mee supongo - respondió Penn algo decaído.

Aun así el joven Zero se fijó en un héroe anciano, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, sin quitar los ojos del periódico que leía.

\- Perdone señor - lo paro Penn.

El hombre bajo su lectura y miro a los jóvenes héroes - Por favor, señor es el nombre se mi super padre, soy el capitán _¡Super capitan!_

\- Lo siento capitán super capitán.

\- _¡Capitán super capitán!_ \- exclamó en una entonación algo particular.

\- No voy a decirlo de ese modo ¿Que es lo que pasa? Hay superhéroes en todas partes.

\- Por supuesto, todos en Megasupertropolis tiene asombros superpoderes.

\- ¡Oh, te refieres a volar, superfuerza y visión láser!

De nuevo otra vez izo una exhibición innecesaria de su poderes, solo que esta vez el láser se le fue de las manos y lo disparó contra el prisma del edificio de antes. El cristal dividió el láser en tres y dio de lleno en un asilo, el la entrada del zoo y si no hubiera sido por el escudo que creo el capitán super capitán, también a ellos les hubiera tocado recibir.

\- Alguien pidió un campo de fuerza, con guarnición de salvar a todos y no pizca de ser fabuloso, muchas gracia por el _¡Capitán super capitán!_

Stella bajo sus manos, las cuales ya había preparado para crear un escudo, mientras que Penn bajo su cabeza rascándose la nuca algo decepcionado de sí mismo.

\- Que tal, si volvemos a nuestra misión, Megasupertropolis nos necesita.

\- ¡No! ¡No los  necesitamos! - exclamó una turba furiosa de héroes, que buscaban la fuente del incidente del rayo laser.

De repente el suelo tembló y con un estruendo, una mano mecánica salio del interior de la calle con una explosión haciendo un agujero. Rippen salió del hoyo creado, vistiendo un gigantesco traje mecánico

\- Contemplen el instrumento de su fin - sonrió el malvado con prepotencia - Jaja - rió destrozando dos autos entre si - Prepárense para su ruina, héroes - pronunció golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

Los ciudadanos héroes de la ciudad salieron a  atacar al robot al grito - ¡Esto es un trabajo para ... !

Velocita salió a toda velocidad a contraatacar a Rippen, pero un pequeño ser azulado extraño salió del estómago del robot y la atrapo.

\- Abrazo! Todos adoran los abrazo! ¿no es así? - chilló alegremente, haciendo aparecer un aura azul alrededor de la mujer, un segundo después la soltó.

Velocita volvió a intentar corre al ataque, pero esta vez sus pasos fueron más lentos y cayó torpemente.

\- Que le paso a mi super velocidad?!

\- Te refiere a mi supervelocidad - se burlo el villano, mostrando que efectivamente había robado la velocidad de la heroína - Así es, con apenas tocarlos Larry tiene la habilidad de robar su poder y entregármelo - explicó riéndose, mientras su secuaz hacía una demostración con un constructor volador, dándole a Rippen la capacidad de volar.

\- Yo soy un parásito humano, pueden llamarme Larrasito o pueden llamarme Larry, como quieran - hablo el parásito estomacal.

\- Escondanse! - grito Stella alertando al resto de superhéroes.

Los héroes se dispersaron por toda la ciudad, pero no fue suficiente, Larry fue más rápido y los encontró a todos sin problemas, el primero en recibir el ataque de Larrasito fue Boone el cual se había escondido malamente tras un farola.

\- Te tengo! - anuncio el baboso ser, absorbiendo su telepatía tocando el grandioso cerebro - Gracias!

Luego llegó el turno de Sashi, que fue atrapado por la cola de zorrillo intentando escapar de él - Oh! - se quejo al sentir su hediondo olor.

\- Creo que ya es hora de llevar a esta lata el reciclaje - exclamó el capitán, usando sus campos de fuerza para saltar sobre Rippen - _¡Capitán super Cap ...!_

\- Cucu ¿Dime quien soy? - preguntó Larry atrapandolo, dejándolo sin poderes y tirándolo fuera del robot.

La ancianita gigante creció y tomó un autobús con la mano - Porque caminar cuando puedes tomar el autobús?

Pero fue tomada por sorpresa por Larry quien le robo su poder haciéndola encoger de nuevo - Ah! Me estoy encogiendo! Ahh!

Penn y Stella volaron raudo en su ayuda, la mayor se llevó a la anciana haciendo aparecer una mano gigante y el menor atrapó al autobús.

Rippen rió triunfante - Jaja, el poder de una pobre ancianita! - se jactó haciendo crecer.

Penn se deshizo del pesado vehículo y avanzó decidido hacia el villano - Espero que tu traje de metal tenga airbag - dijo lanzándose al ataque.

Rippen rió, volando hacia el cielo - Jaja! Tu crees que podrás vencerme? Con solo el poder de ... - entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del indescifrable logo del pecho del muchacho - Ha ver que es eso? Un ocho? No ¿Dos donas pegadas?

\- Sabes que no, no le, tal vez un muñeco de nieve.

\- Jaja - se rió con sorna - Parece un muñeco de nieve ¿O tal vez dos galletas abrazadas?

Ya cansado Penn rodó su ojos y usó su visión láser contra el villano.

\- Hey! - se quejo Rippen esquivando el ataque que destruyó parte de una estatua - ¡Es mi turno!

Gracias a su traje robótico Rippen pudo mezclar varios tipos de poderes, lanzarlos en forma de láser y incrustando a Penn contra un muro.

Antes de que el héroe logra levantarse, Larry lo abrazo llevándose sus poderes.

Rippen sonrió victorioso - Gracias por la visión láser, la super fuerza y por darme tu gran guiño - se mofó guiñándole el ojo.

\- Yo tenia un gran guiño? - se quejo Penn apenado.

El villano volvió a atacar lanzando un puño contra el muro, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera tocarlo una gran bola de energía turquesa contra el guante del robot. Rippen se giró para ver a Stella, con un bate de energía a punto de lanzarle un par mas de bolas, esto fue aprovechado por Penn quien salió corriendo a esconderse.

\- Vaya, vaya, nos dejamos uno, lo mejor par el final ¿no? - coqueteo ligeramente el moreno.

\- Exactamente pedazo de chatarra, bueno eso si es que me pillas - tonteo un poco la pelirroja.

Rippen sonrió con malicia - No te libraras mi tan fácilmente niña.

\- Eso ya lo veremos!

Stella creó un disco de energía bajo sus pies y salio volando, pero fue interceptada por Larry quien le dio un fuerte apretón llevandose sus poderes.

\- Que asco Larry estas viscoso ¿Pero como ... ? - se pregunto confundida mientras era atrapada por la mano robot.

\- Te recuerdo que ya obtuve la la telepatía del sabio.

\- Muy listo.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero no lo suficiente.

Stella aprovecho el pringue de Larry para deslizarse por la mano robótica y escapar al callejón donde Penn había huido.

Rippen gruño algo enojado, por la lentitud del pesado traje  -Ya te pillare después niña.

La pelirroja se encontró con su hermano en el callejón, estaba acompañado por el resto de habitantes de la ciudad.

\- Gracias Stella - le agradeció abrazándola - Siempre sabes como salvarme.

\- Ese es mi trabajo

Desgraciadamente el lindo momento fue roto, por las quejas de los héroes.

\- Ya no tengo poderes - se quejo el constructor.

\- No se que voy hacer mi supervelocidad - dijo Velocita.

\- Saben, jamas había probado el miedo - comentó el capitán chasqueando la lengua - No me agrada.

\- Vamos!  - protesto Penn - No deben rendirse!

\- No hay otra opción, si no tengo poderes no soy más que un simple obrero calificado - se justificó el constructor.

\- Y yo solo soy un electricista sumamente apuesto - añadió el capitán.

\- Sin mi poder, solo soy maestra de matemáticas - suspiro Velocita.

\- Y yo solo vendo lamparas - se afligió la anciana.

\- Soy el conserje - añadió otro.

\- Yo reparo espátulas - dijo uno de extraño disfraz, haciendo que los demás se voltearan a verle fijamente - Hey! Es mi trabajo.

\- Chicos podemos hacerlo! - exclamó Penn - Un héroe una vez me dijo algo importante ...

\- Si usas tu ropa interior por fuera, asegúrate de que esté aseada - interrumpió el capitán.

\- Es un buen punto - respondió volteándose hacia Sashi - Me contó que los poderes no hacen en verdad a los superhéroes, el poder de un superhéroe, está en su interior, ese es nuestro poder, eso es algo que un extraño, falso, semimutante hombre lata con tentáculos jamás nos podrá quitar.

\- Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó la ancianita.

\- Lo que digo señora, es que me lleve a su tienda de lamparas, vamos a necesitar lámparas, muchísimas lamparas.

\---

No muy lejos de allí, Rippen buscaba a los héroes mientras destruía la ciudad, tirando vehículos sin ton ni son.

\- Hoy Megasupertorpolis! Mañana el mundo entero!

\- El mundo entero - interrumpió Larry - Para mañana, yo diría una semana - dijo mientras robaba los poderes de un super policía - Eso fue lo que tarde en remodelar mi cocina ...

\- Larry ... - intento detenerlo el villano.

\- Y eso que trabaje muy duro en ella día y noche - explicó robando los robando a un niño.

\- Larry ... - lo volvió a intentar ya cansado del monólogo de su secuaz.

\- Y decían dónde encontraste las herramientas y yo respondía, pasillo siete, devuélvelas y deja de simular que vives aquí asustas a los clientes - continuó parloteando, mientras dejaba al niño con un adulto.

\- Puedo leer tu mente, es como oírla dos veces - suspiro agotado frotando sus sien.

De repente, un trozo de metal dio de lleno a la cabeza del villano dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

\- Hey lata oxidada! - grito Penn apareciendo en medio de la calle - Basta de metal pesado! nosotros queremos escuchar otra música!

Alguien silbó y Rippen alzo la vista. La ancianita venía volando en cubo de carga lleno lámparas, de una grúa de la construcción. La dirección era la cabeza de Rippen.

\- Hey chico malo! Quieres iluminar tu camino! - dijo presionando un botón que encendió todas las lámparas, creando un gran foco cegador.

Rippen gruño y se apartó deslumbrado por las lámparas.

\- Mejor ten mucho cuidado! Con esto! - grito el conserje desde una repisa.

Con una patada el y otros soltaron en el aire varios contenedores de basura colgados de los edificios, que dieron a la cara de Rippen.

Enseguida el capitán avanzó a la pierna rebotica y retoco los cables del traje, creando una ligera explosión.

 _\- ¡Capitán corriente capitán! -_ exclamó desde el suelo.

Ahora que traje de Rippen había sido inutilizado, no pudo evitar caer de bruces en el suelo.

Velocita hizo los cálculos para crear un tirachinas certero para Sashi, mientras que el hombre espátula puso el arma.

\- Aquí tienes, una espátula - dijo, dándole una sobredimensionada espátula a Sashi.

Con la ayuda del hombre espátula Sashi fue lanzada contra Rippen, el cual perdió el conducto que lo unía con Larry, al ser cortado por la herramienta. Causando por fin la liberación de los poderes de los superhéroes.

\- Que?! Que?! Nooooo! - grito el villano.

\- Me siento super otra vez - dijo el contusión saliendo de la cabina de control de la grúa.

\- Woa! Si! - exclamó la anciana volviéndose gigante de nuevo.

Y al igual que ellos, todos los ciudadanos de Supermegatropolis recuperaron sus superpoderes.

Finalmente ahora que el traje de Rippen estaba inutilizado y que todos volvían a ser super, el villano y su secuaz fueron capturados por la policía y encerados en auto volador con dirección a la cárcel.

\- Honestamente Larry, me siento mejor, cuando no estas en mi barriga - dijo el casi villano desde detrás de los barrotes.

\- Enserio? Empezaba a sentirme cómodo allí, es tan acogedora.

Entretanto en la azotea del Daily Prim, los casi héroes veían la ciudad que acaban de salvar. Mientas Boone se comía perrito y Stella un batido felizmente.

\- Sabes Sashi tenias razón, no necesitas superpoderes para ser un heroé - argumento Penn antes de caer tontamente del edificio - Pero, es mejor tenerlos - dijo dándole un guiño a su amiga.

Esta sonrió dulcemente y luego zarandeo su cola de zorrillo para propinarle un buen ataque oloroso.

\- Es horrible - se quejó el pelirrojo tosiendo.

Seguidamente estornudo  activando su visión láser por accidente contra el prima de nuevo. Esta vez al estar más cerca el efecto se multiplicó y varios edificios recibieron el golpe. Irónicamente sus destrozos fueron más grandes que los de Rippen. Otra vez el equipo miro a Penn fijamente, quien sonrío torpemente.

Stella dio el último sorbo a su batido - Cuando nos vamos?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	7. THE FAST AND FLOOR RUGS

\- Muy bien amigos, hoy vamos a hacer las cosas bien - dijo Penn a su equipo mientras subían a sus plataformas correspondientes - Sashi, si vuelven los vampiros, les clavamos una estaca en su corazón, no los quemamos, porque la última vez olía demasiado feo - explicó a Sashi haciendo un gesto para recordará lo realmente desagradable que era olor - Stella, si vas hacer amistad con un cerbero, por lo menos avisa de cuáles la cabeza buena, no quiero volver al estomago de un perro gigante - hablo poniendo una mueca de asco - Y Boone, solo concéntrate bien en tu trabajo como un hombre sabio, ok.

Pero como siempre Wiseman estaba mas a lo suyo que a otra cosa y no prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le decía - Sabes que es lo mejor de tener braquets? Almuerzas primero y luego las sobras ya están ... ya están en tu boca - explicó entusiasmado.

\- Eww! Boone, eso es un asco - se quejó Stella, mientras Phyllis comenzaba hacer funcionar la maquinaria.

\- Si, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo - dijo el pelirrojo algo apagado.

Finalmente Phyllis pulso el último botón y los mandó al mundo de la misión.

 

* * *

 

Penn y Stella abrieron sus ojo y se encontraron sobre una alfombra en medio del desierto.

\- Que? Una alfombra totalmente corriente, no puedo trabajar con esto ... - al segundo el mismo se interrumpió al ver que la alfombra flotaba dos metros por encima del suelo - Ohh! Una alfombra mágica! Ohhh! Alfombra mágica! - exclamó el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

\- Penn?! Penn?! - llamo una voz con eco metálico.

Penn miró hacia su cinturón y encontró una lampara dorada. Una vez sostuvo la lámpara, Boone salió de ella en forma de versos genio.

\- Ahh! No tengo piernas! - grito alterado, al ver el hilo vaporoso que lo conectaba a la lámpara.

\- Boone, eres un genio - señaló Penn emocionado.

\- Soy un genio? Ah! Soy un genio! - gritó convirtiéndose sus puños en cabezas de leones rugientes - Poder de genio! - voceo convirtiendo su cabeza en globo gigante flotante.

\- Hey! Stella has ... ¡Haa! ¡No! ¡¿Pero qué demonios llevas puesto?! - grito Penn tapando su ojos al ver a su hermana.

Esta vez la ropa de la pelirroja era bastante reveladora, algo que le era un poco incomodó al menor. La ropa de Stella estaba compuesta por un top de lentejuelas, unos pantalones algo transparentes y varias joyas,

\- Te ves linda - comento Boone.

\- Gracia Boone, tu tambien te ves genial.

\- Lo se.

Stella suspiro ante la reacción del menor - Penn, quieres calmarte, esto no es muy diferente de cuando uso bañador o ropa interior.

\- Si, ya los se, solo es que no estoy acostumbrado ... bueno ... a verte tan ... ¿sugerente? - sonrió algo incomodo.

La pelirroja se puso a reír ante su inocencia, en las dimensiones sus edades cambian así que le era fácil olvidar que su hermano solo tenía quince años.

\- Hay hermanito, pero que dulce eres - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, poniéndole rojo de vergüenza - Tu tambien te ves sugerente ... ¿Y tu que eres hoy? ¿Una chica plana? - se rió.

Olvidándose al fin de la ropa de Stella, Penn alzó su ceja, tenía claro que nunca comprendería el sentido de humor de su hermana mayor.

\- Hay Penn, era una broma, no te enojes ... mira tenemos una alfombra voladora y a genio Boone ¿No es genial?

\- Buen punto! ¡Y eso es sin duda es lo mas genial! - exclamó Boone con orgullo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Por eso este mundo, es el mejor de todos los que hemos visitado¡ !Tengo razón o tengo razón! - pregunto mirando hacia unas palmeras.

Sashi que ahora era un mono sobre una palmera, no parecía estar muy desacuerdo, en realidad parecía bastante molesta.

\- Te ves adorable - comentó Stella, haciendo sonreír a Penn y Boone.

\- Una palabra más y romperé sus caras! - amenazó Kobayashi saltan a la alfombra.

\- Ya la oíste Boone, nada de hacer monerías - dijo el pelirrojo, riendo entre dientes con el resto del equipo.

\- Si quieres Sashi nos cambiamos? Yo soy el mono y tu la bailarina de vientre - pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Casi que no - gruño, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sash, revisa los detalles - pidió el casi héroe a su ayudante, dejando al fin de reír.

\- Ok, la misión de hoy es ...

\- Saben que chicos - interrumpo Boone de repente - Monerías, seria un lindo nombre para un negocio de renta de monos.

\- Como decía, hoy la misión es proteger la lámpara de unos bandidos que quieren destruir el palacio del sultán - retomo Sashi, mostrando la misión con sus hologafas.

\- Bueno, mientras los bandidos no sepan donde estamos, esta sera la misión mas fácil del mundo.

\- Renten cinco monos y el sexto sera gratis! - soltó el genio, soldando unas chispas mágicas, que crearon un espectacular globo con forma de cabeza de mono promocional y unos brillantes fuegos artificiales - Monos! Monerías! Si!

\- Boone! - se quejo Penn.

No hubo apenas tiempo para regañar, el llamativo comercial ya había atraído a los bandidos hacia ellos.

\- Genial - dijo Stella, al ver que ya estaban rodeados por varios bandidos montados en alfombra mágica.

\- Gracias a la llamativa y efectiva promoción de su negocio, revelaron su posición - se jactó Rippen - Ahora la lámpara será mía y el mal por fin prevalecerá ...

Para la mala suerte del villano, su discurso quedó cortado por el mini aspirador que Larry pasaba por la alfombra sidecar.

\- Creo que hay mucha arena en la alfombra - se quejo el hombrecillo.

\- Ha! ¡Trae la lámpara! - ordeno Rippen a uno de sus secuaces.

\- Ha que esperas?! Venga! Vamos! Pisale! - mando la pelirrojo a su hermano.

Sin mas palabras, la alfombra despego, comenzando a volar a gran velocidad, mientras iban siendo perseguidos por los villanos.

\- Muchas gracias Boone! - ironizó Penn, cuando la alfombra fue golpeada por uno de los secuaces malvados, desestabilizando temporalmente el manejo del aparato.

\- Descuida! Te recompensare! - prometió el genio, creando dos brazos extra en su panza - _Ala Gelato! -_ exclamó, haciendo aparecer cuatro cucuruchos de helado de distinto sabor - Mmm chocolate y fresa! - se relamió.

\- Gracias Bonne! Pero no es el momento! - grito Stella bastante molesta.

Dos enemigos se acercaron atacar, pero con un hábil movimiento de las dos chicas, fueron echados de una patada contra unas estatuas, las cuales se rompieron comicamente creando una esfinge.

Mientras tanto, Wiseman volvió a pensar en una manera de ser útil, cosa que no le resultó demasiado bien - _Ala camusiaca!_ \- conjuro convirtiendo su cuello en un acordeón.

\- Boone! - reclamo Penn nuevamente, logrando que el instrumento desapareciera.

El castaño frunció el ceño por un instante, para luego enseguida convertirlo en una sonrisa por su nueva idea.

 _\- Ala camello! -_ exclamo, haciendo aparecer un camello sobre el regazo su amigo.

\- Ah! No puedo ver! - grito antes de romper una barras de seguridad y caer por un acantilado.

Todos gritaron aterrorizados, incluido el camello.

\- Auxilio! Enserio! - chillo Penn, sin poder ver nada aun.

 _\- Ala cadin! -_ dijo haciendo aparecer un paracaídas para el camello.

 _\- Ala cadon!_ \- formulo haciendo aparecer unos salvavidas.

Cuanto más se acercaban hacia el suelo más gritaban.

\- _Ala cabin!_ \- conjuro un keytar para juguetear.

\- _Ala cabon!_ \- pronuncio creando un árbol de navidad, que rápidamente los dejo atrás.

\- Penn! - grito Stella, señalado el freno de mando de la alfombra.

Sashi salto a la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras gritaban. Finalmente, a unos centímetros al final de precipicio, Penn logró tirar del freno, la alfombra se para en seco y por fin los héroes pudieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

Ahora que a estaban a salvo, Boone creo una ancla y la tiro por el borde del alfombra - Misión cumplida chicos! - exclamó feliz.

Stella tomó a Sashi la puso en su regazo. La expresión de Zero era de pocos amigos.

\- No! - grito Penn bastante furioso - La misión no fue cumplida! Explícame como puede ayudar un ancla oxidad gigante en el desierto!

\- Bueno y aparte de eso, dime que hice mal - intento defenderse el genio.

Lastimosamente para él, el camello en paracaídas, los helados y el árbol navideño decidieron caer en ese momento para dejarlo en mal lugar. Un segundo después apareció su globo promocional de monos, dejándolo en uno bastante peor.

\- Ok, sabes que Boone, tal vez deberías volver a tu lámpara, así podemos salvar este mundo solos, no seria la primera vez - dijo Penn, dejando a Boone totalmente abatido, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Penn! - salto la pelirrojo, haciendo recapacitar a su hermano.

\- Espera yo ... no quise decir eso - intento disculparse.

\- Tu deseo insultante, es una orden - dijo Boone antes de retirarse al interior de la lámpara.

\- Boone - volvió a intentar el pelirrojo - Boone!

\- Déjame en paz! - grito, saltando fuera de la alfombra, eh irse dando saltitos.

Stella puso su mano en el hombro de Penn en un intento de reconfortarlo.

De repente una risa conocida arruino el momento. Rippen y sus secuaces ya habían llegado.

\- Problemas entre amigos? - bromeo el casi villano, antes de partir tras la lampara saltarina.

Sin nada que contestar los héroes pusieron en marcha la alfombra y comenzaron a volar velozmente a por su amigo.

Aparentemente el enfado de Boone fue suficiente, como para que se hubiera alejado bien lejos y atravesarán las vías de un tren de alfombras mágico. Por suerte la barrera de seguridad se activó, dejándo a los villanos a la espera de que el tren exasperantemente largo, pasara por completo. Bueno fue que Penn fuera más rápido de reflejos y sobrevolara el tren con una pirueta.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no contó con que su acrobacia hiciera votar a la mayor haciéndola caer sobre Rippen.

\- Stella! - grito el muchacho.

\- No te preocupes! Vete! - le ordenó, desde el regazo del casi villano.

Demasiado ocupado como para analizar la situación, Rippen gruño furioso y una vez pasó el tren salió raudo a por la lampar. La pelirroja tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al hombre para no caer.

\- Boone! - llamo Penn, sin dejar de volar.

Aquello solo causo que Wiseman intentara escapar mas lejos, saltando a un más alto. El problema fue que al llegar a una zona rocosa alta, el genio dio un mal brinco, cayó abollando la boquilla de la lámpara y rebotó alzándose bien arriba. Por un segundo pareció que Penn iba a coger el la lampara, pero el ancla invocada por Boone cayó arrastrando un hilo que comenzó a deshilachar rápidamente la alfombra.

Con la alfombra por la mitad, esta no pudo sostenerse en el aire y comenzó a desplomarse. Penn y Sashi cayeron gritando contra la arena, sin nada que poder hacer. Fue una suerte para ellos dos que el aparato activará los airbags en sus caras.

\---

Lo malo fue que uno de los secuaces malvados agarro la lámpara y se la lanzara a Rippen.

\- Genio, yo soy tu nuevo amo, harás lo que yo te diga - dijo el casi villano frotando la lámpara.

\- Ouch! - se oyó en el interior del aparatejo.

\- Tiene la boquilla torcida - señaló Stella aun en la piernas de Rippen - Puedo al menos ir detrás? Es un poco incomodo aqui.

\- Si, si, claro, pero agárrate bien no te vayas a caer - respondió algo nervioso.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, paso al lado del villano, se sentó de rodillas y se agarro a el, poniendo su manos sobre su abdomen.

Rippen se sonrojo un poco sorprendido por el contacto.

\- Em ... bueno - carraspeó Rippen - Alguien aqui tiene unas tenaza?

\- No tengo unas, solo tengo una mitad - se rió tímidamente uno de los secuaces, mostrando una parte de la hermanienta.

\- Y para qué llevas eso eso encima? - cuestiono la mujer.

El bandido solo contesto con un gesto los brazos de “pues no sé”

Rippen bufó exasperado por la ineptitud de sus secuaces temporales.

\- Rápido a la ferretería! - ordenó, poniendo en marcha a la banda.

Lastimosamente para él casi villano, no paso ni un segundo para un policía montado en alfombra, saliera tras una valla publicitaria y los comenzara a perseguir. Sin más opción a la vista, Rippen tuvo que aparcar en un lado del camino.

\- Licencia y matricula - pidió el oficial, comenzado a poner una multa.

\- Solo seguía el sentido del tráfico - se defendió el villano, mientra buscaba la documentación.

Por supuesto, con la mala suerte de Rippen, el no la encontró, eh intento decir algo para excusarse - Deberás respeto mucho lo que hacen.

\- Licencia y matrícula - repitió secamente el agente.

El casi villano volvió a intentar encontrar los papeles, pero al no encontrarlos, se frustro y escapó velozmente del lugar, dejando al policía sorprendido.

\- Porque te parase de todos modos ? ¿Que no eres un villano? - protesto la pelirroja

\- Es tan fácil juzgar niña ¿Acaso yo te eh dicho algo sobre la el modelito que llevas puesto?

\- Es que no te gusta? - preguntó apretándose más contra él, poniéndole ojitos.

\- Bueno .. yo ... yo no dije eso - respondió torpemente - Te ves bien - dijo tímidamente bajando la vista.

\- Gracias - hablo ella con tenue rubor.

\- Que lindos - soltó repente Larry, fastidiando el momento.

\- Cállate Larry! - ordenó Rippen, volviéndose a concentrar en la misión.

\---

Mientras tanto no demasiado lejos de allí, Sashi y Penn se reponían del golpe. Al parecer habían conseguido avanzar a pie, hasta un oasis con un hermosa cascada.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa - se lamentó Zero.

\- No, no lo es - dijo Kobayashi intentando animar a su amigo.

\- Ya lo se, es culpa de Boone - crítico el pelirrojo sentándose junto a su ayudante - Solo culpa de Boone, es que me sentía mal por decirlo así, pero si estas deacuerdo conmigo, esta muy bien hablar de él a sus espaldas.

La secuaz lo miro de mala manera.

\- Es lo que diría, si no fuese mi amigo, pero como lo es ... - se defendió el pelirrojo - Era una prueba y la acabas de pasar, asi que felicidades por pasar - se inventó apartando la mirada y suspiro.

\- Oye, quieres oír la verdad Penn - dijo subiéndose al hombre del casi héroe - Tu problema con Boone, no es que el haga las cosas mal, sino que no hace las cosas del modo en que tú las harías, pero él no es como tu, Boone es Boone y así es el.

Penn recapacito ante la palabras de su amiga por un momento, hasta que de repente oyó cómo ella comenzó a masticar y a escudriñar en su pelo.

\- Hey Sash ¿Te comes los piojos de mi cabello?

\- Sí - respondió metiéndose más bichos en la boca - Lo hago, porque yo soy yo y hoy soy un mono - comento mientra uno de los insectos salía volando de su boca - Vuelve a mi boca! - ordenó comenzado a dar salto persiguiendo a dicho insecto.

Penn sonrió con determinación, cuando la tenue bruma de la cascada se disipó mostrando el palacio del sultán a lo lejos.

\---

Volviendo de nuevo con los villano ya en la ferretería.

\- No se cuando cumplen años, así que compre algo para cada uno - dijo Larry saliendo de tienda, con varias flores del paraíso y los alicates - Para ti, para ti y para ti - hablo entregando una flor a cada uno de los bandidos.

Luego se para frente a su jefe y le extendió la herramienta. Exasperado Rippen le arrebató los alicates y reparo la boquilla de la lámpara.

\- Muy hábil - le alago Stella.

\- Gracias - dijo frotando la lámpara.

\- Oh! Dije que me dejara en paz ... - gruño Boone al salir de la lampa - Ok! Que hiciste con mis amigos! Si lastimaste a Penn o Stella! O si pusiste un dedo en la preciosa cabeza de mono de Sashi! Te voy a ... - amenazó el genio al ver al villano.

Rippen se sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Harás que? Yo controlo la lámpara, tu poder es mío

\- Hey Boone - saludó la pelirroja sentada detrás de Rippen.

\- Hey Stella! Que bueno que estés bien ¿Y Penn y Sashi?

\- No lo se, nos tuvimos que separar.

\- Oye y porque no dejas a estos tipejos fuera de combate? Ya sabes, con una de esas patadas voladoras de las tuyas.

\- A parte de que son más que yo, te tienen a ti ¿Que quieres que haga?

\- Exacto! No podéis hacer nada! Y como ya he dicho ante, tu poder es mío ¡Ya! ¡Al palacio¡ - ordenó poniendo las alfombras en marcha.

Las bandidos se quedaron expectantes mirando al genio, el cual solo los miraba sin entender a lo que esperaban.

\- Que? - pregunto el genio.

\- Dije! ¡Al palacio! - repitió el casi villano.

\- Que palacio?

\- El palacio del sultán

\- Ok! Donde esta?

\- No lo sabes?! ¡¿Como no lo sabes?! - preguntó exasperado - Mmm, al fin tengo un genio y es inútil, por eso no ayudaste a tus amigos.

Boone se quedo pensativo.

\---

De nuevo con con lo héroes.

Penn y Sashi habían ideando un plan, no era un gran plan, pero algo tenían que hacer. Sashi se subió a lo que quedaba de alfombra mágica y se pusieron al borde del precipicio.

\- Ahh - aspiro el pelirrojo no muy convencido - Voy a ser honesto, es la primera vez que trato de hacer volar una alfombra mágica ¿Estas segura de que funcionara?

\- No! - respondió la ayudante simple y llanamente - Pero es tu idea y tu eres tu y yo confió en ti - dijo sonriendo con seguridad, haciendo tambien sonreí a su amigo - Ahora ¡Vamos a hacerlo! - exclamó alzando el puño animada.

\-  Preparados! Listos! Ya!

Fue un accidente, pero en vez de empujar a la alfombra Penn empujo a Sashi por el precipicio. Zero grito agobiado, mientras su amiga caía - No! No! Ahh

Penn corrió a subirse a la alfombra, se tiró a buscar a su amiga y comenzó a tirar de la cuerda de arranque del motor como un loco.

\- Ok! - intentó calmarse sin dejar de tirar.

Finalmente a unos pocos centímetros del suelo el casi héroe consiguió encender el motor y salvar a su amiga.

\- Si! - gritaron ambos, volando con velocidad a buscar al resto de su equipo.

\---

De nuevo con los villanos.

Los bandidos ya habían llegado hasta un desfiladero, aunque están perdidos por culpa de Rippen, el cual no conseguía descifrar su mapa.

\- Será hacia el oeste o sino ... ?

\- Porque no pides como deseo un GPS? - pregunto Boone.

\- No voy a desperdiciar uno de mis tres deseos en un GPS.

\- Ja! Deverías - interrumpió Larry - Los nuevos son geniales, ya ni dicen recalculando - dijo mientras hacia una gran escultura de arena de si mismo.

\- Bien deseo un GPS - pidió el villano.

\- Tu deseo es una orden - concedió el genio, moviendo las orejas, haciendo aparecer un GPS en las manos de Rippen.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el casi villano marco la dirección. Pero al no funcionar comenzó a marcar con mas fuerza - No puedo encenderlo!

\- Bueno no pediste un GPS con baterías! - señaló Boone con calma.

Stella se rió tapándose la boca.

\- No te rías, podrías ayudarme con el mapa ¿No eres tu la lista aquí? - gruño.

\- Yo? Porque? Soy del equipo de los héroes, no tengo que ayudarte en nada - se rió tumbarse sobre la alfombra.

Rippen bufo ante aquello, sabia que ella tenia razón, pero no le gustaba que se riera de su constante mala suerte como villano.

\- Ella tiene razón - concordó Boone.

\- Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieras deseado en la ferretería - volvió a irrumpir el secuaz - Tiene todo tipo de baterías, doble a, triple a, nueve voltios ...

Y seguramente hubiera seguido así, sino fuera porque el casi sabio le interrumpió - Y que hay de esas pequeñas para relojes?

Los dos hombres continuaron parloteando, haciendo crecerá Rippen en irritación, mientras que Stella se partía de risa en silencio, a expensas de la expresión rabiosa del pobre hombre.

\- Las que parecen moneditas bebe? - preguntó Larry.

\- Si, ojala fueran moneditas bebe, porque seria la mejor forma de pagarle a un bebe - hablo mientras se encogía y chupaba el pulgar, en los brazos del secuaz malvado.

\- Ojalá me hubiesen pagado con moneditas bebe, cuando era un bebe - comento haciéndole mimos en la barbilla.

\- Ojala, pudieran pagarles a otros bebés - chachareo el genio haciendo aparecer una versión bebe de él mismo - Y hicieran depósitos en un banco de bebes - dijo haciendo salir pequeñas monedas de la nariz de Larry.

\- Como un bebé corredor de bolsa?

\- Si! Y que lance papelitos al aire con su manos de bebe! - exclamó conjurando algo de confeti - Eso seria divertido.

\- Deseo ver esta boca cerda! - rugió Rippen, sin poder aguantar más el parloteo incesante.

\- Ok, come y boca cerrada - dijo Boone, conjurado un bol de habas y unas orejeras al villano.

\- Eres un tonto - refunfuño quitándose las orejeras - Ahora solo me queda un deseo! - gruño furioso.

Uno de los bandidos salió tras la orejeras, topándose con el camino directo hacia el palacio del sultán - Jefe! - llamó el subordinado, haciendo que el resto vinieran hacia el.

\- El palacio del sultán - se regocijo Rippen al ver el suntuoso palacio.

Sin embargo la alegría le duró más bien poco, un sonido de motor lo sorprendió llamando su atención. Eran Penn Zero y Sashi quienes había llegado en la deshilachada alfombra a salvar a sus amigos.

\- Son ellos! - exclamó uno de los matones.

Al ver a su hermano, Stella salto raudo de la alfombra y se llevó la lámpara consigo apartándose de los bandidos.

\- No! - grito Rippen al verla huir con el genio.

Confiando con su plan Penn sobrevolar a los bandidos, abrió el maletero y dejo caer la pesada ancla de Boone al suelo, consiguiendo que parte del suelo se derrumbara llevándose a los secuaces temporales de Rippen, dejando a este en el suelo y a Larry rebotando contra las rocas hasta perderse.

\- Aun me quedan unas moneditas bebe! - gritó el hombrecillo mientras desaparecía por el cielo.

Penn y Sashi volaron veloces hasta el resto del equipo.

\- Boone, amigo, no debía desear que te fueras - se disculpó el pelirrojo, poniendo sus pies en tierra - No solo hiciste un ancla gigante, sino que también eres el ancla de este gran equipo, eres muy fuerte y pesado, pero eso no da seguridad.

Boone y Penn se volvieron sonriendo entre si con comprensión.

-Ya basta! - rugió Rippen volviendo aparecer, cogiendo la lámpara de nuevo - Me queda un deseo! Destruir el palacio!

\- Ese es un gran último deseo! - exclamó el casi sabio - Creí que usaría su último deseo para acabar contigo - le susurro audiblemente al pelirrojo.

\- Espera al fin una buena idea - se paro el villano - Alquilaras a Penn Zero!

\- Boone! Bromeas! No puedes estar hablando en serio! - se alertó Penn.

\- Hazlo!

\- No, no, técnicamente no dijiste yo deseo, así que si quieres que haga que expire ...

\- Yo deseo, que hagas expirar a Penn Zero - le ordenó cruelmente el casi villano.

\- Es una orden - dijo Boone apuntando su dedo mágico a su amigo.

Por un momento Penn se asustó pensando que iba a desaparecer para siempre, pero luego Boone le guiño el ojo con confianza.

\- Boone es Boone, Boone es Boone, Boone es Boone, Boone es Boone, Boone es ... - se repitió el pelirrojo intentando confiar en su amigo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo el genio lo hechizo convirtiéndolo en un cartón de leche.

\- Leche - se sorprendió Penn felizmente.

\- Yo te dije que lo aniquilaras! - Rippen grito furioso.

Todos se acercaron al cartón curiosos por saber lo que había pasado.

\- No, dijiste que hagas “expirar”, mira la fecha, está totalmente rancio - señaló el genio, haciendo que Rippen observara Penn de cerca.

\- Esta bien ¡Entonces deseo que aniquiles a Penn Zero!

\- Si, lo siento, se acabaron los deseos - explicó limándose las uñas.

Pero antes de que el villano pudiera gruñir o hacer nada más, fue sorprendido por una ducha de leche rancia de Penn Zero proporcionada por Stella Zero y Sashi Kobayashi.

\- No creo que eso sea bueno para el mecanismo - comento la mayor, al ver la chispas que creaba la alfombra por el líquido derramado.

\- Que? Ohh! - grito Rippen cuando la alfombra despegó lejos haciendo cabriolas.

Cinco segundos después Penn volvió a la normalidad y montaron en lo quedaba de alfombra, retomando su camino hacia el palacio del sultán.

Al ver a los héroes llegar con la lámpara, las guardias de palacio les abrieron camino hacia la sala de trono donde el sultana descansaba.

\- Entonces cómo supiste que resultaría - preguntó Penn a su amigo, mientras avanzaban hacia el trono.

\- No lo sabía - respondió Boone, dejando a su amigo y hermana en shock - Solo pensé que es lo que haría Penn.

El pelirrojo sonrió y pasó el brazo por detrás de su amigo consiguiendo un abrazo.

\- Si lo se, podría haber salido muy mal - dijo Boone haciendo un gesto de corte de cabeza.

El equipo puso bastante mala cara ante aquello.

\- Boone, si vuelves a arriesgar la vida de mi hermano pequeño así, te matare ¿entendiste? - amenazo Stella con rostro sombrío.

\- Si - contestó borrando su sonrisa.

\- Tranquila hermana, estoy bien, eso es lo importante - le disculpo Penn.

\- Si - dijo volviendo a su habitual sonrisa tranquila.

Finalmente los héroes habían llegado frente el sultán.

\- Sultán, le entregó la lámpara - se presentó Penn con una reverencia.

\- Ya no la quiero - soltó despectivo - Ahora solo quiero rentar monos - explicó señalando el globo promocional de Boone por la ventana.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. BRAINZBURGERZ

 

Hoy Penn estaba agotado, llevaban unos días con misiones más agotadoras y difíciles de lo normal. Y tampoco era de ayuda que el tiempo no acompañase, la intensa lluvia y el cielo nublado incitaban a tomarse un día de descanso resguardado bajo el edredón.

Los hermanos Zero avanzan con paso lento hacia el trabajo, Stella sujetaba el paraguas, mientras su hermano intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

\- Tierra llamando a Penn! - exclamó repentinamente la mayor.

\- Eh? Que? Que pasa? - preguntó el joven con un bostezo.

\- Ya hemos llegado ¿No saludos a tus amigo?

\- Ah, hola Sashi, hola Boone - saludo sin ánimo.

\- Que le pasa? esta enfermo? - pregunto Kobayashi.

\- No, solo esta cansado - respondió la pelirroja abriendo la puerta.

Una vez el equipo hubo entrado en el edificio y fichado, entraron en la sala de proyección para ir a su siguiente misión.

\- Eh, oye Phyllis - hablo Penn al ver la mecánica tomando un café, en las escaleras de caracol - Pensaba que el día de hoy, podrías darnos algo más tranquilo, esta semana luchamos contra robots malvados, soldados babosa y una manada de roedores espaciales rabiosos - explico señalado las fotos que mostraban aquellas aventuras.

\- La buena noticia Penn Zero - dijo subiendo al piso de la maquinaria, mientra ellos subían a las plataformas - Es que hoy es un día de mucha tranquilidad.

\- Ha, no te burles de mi Phyllis, me siento muy vulnerable.

\- Empieza la tranquilidad! - exclamó la anciana activando la maquina.

\- Era lo que imaginaba - comentó Stella, sabiendo que Phyllis se refería a su propia tranquilidad

Los cuatro héroes fueron elevados en el aire y enviados a otro mundo.

 

* * *

 

Penn abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un restaurante de comida rápida de un centro comercial. El y su hermana iban vestidos de trabajadores de cadena de comida rápida y por la ropa que llevaba Boone dedujeron que el era su jefe.

\- Trabajamos en una área de comidas ¡Somos personas comunes y corrientes! - exclamó Penn felizmente.

\- Lo se! Soy un hombre calvo y mira mis pies “originales” - contó mostrado el crujido que hacia su rodilla al moverse.

\- Que genial, soy una estudiante pagando sus estudios, bien - se vitoreó débilmente la pelirroja.

\- Ya empezamos con el sarcasmo Stella - dijo el menor alzando una ceja - Esto podría estar bien, ya sabes por fin algo de tranquilidad.

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto - comento Sashi apareciendo como guardia de seguridad - No quiero que nadie haga nada raro mientras yo este aqui vigilando - les amenazó desde el mostrador con su porra.

Kobayashi zarandeo la pora vigorosamente, frente al equipo por un rato, hasta que Stella la agarro con la mano.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente - dijo la pelirroja con expresión neutral.

\- Oh, sí lo siento - se disculpo, guardado la porra en su cinturón.

\- En este lugar no hay nadie - advirtió Boone examinado el lugar a ojo - Está completamente vacío Sashi, podríamos jugar al escondite ¡Empezamos!

Por un segundo a Stella le pareció ver algo en la oscuridad, pero enseguida lo descarto al no ver nada, aun estaba un poco paranoica de sus viajes por el multiverso.

¡Es perfecto! - exclamó Penn tumbándose sobre el mostrador - Entonces que hago Sash, qué quieres que repongo las servilletas, saco la basura, que limpie la cocina.

Sashi activo la gafas para buscar las especificaciones - Ok ...

Lastimosamente fue interrumpida de repente por Boone, que accidentalmente la mancho de ketchup inutilizado las gafas.

\- Grrr ¡Boone! - bramo la muchacha furiosa.

\- Ups, perdón por por eso - se disculpó al ver lo que había hecho - Pero mira el lado bueno ¡Pinte un gato de ketchup! - exclamó al ver su accidental obra gatuna de especie en la pared.

Sashi lo fulmino con la mirada, se sacó las gafas y con un movimiento quitó el movimiento del cristal - Ruega por tu gato de ketchup, que haya una tienda de gafas en este lugar o nunca sabremos qué hacemos aquí - refunfuñó marchándose, dejando solo a sus compañeros.

\- Considerarnos en modo de alerta máxima - se despidió Penn guiñando un ojo a su hermana y amigo.

Solo tubo que marcharse Sashi, para que los tres héroes encendieran la radio, comenzaran divertirse sin restricciones.

Lo primero que hicieron fue montar tres fuertes hechos con material de embalaje de comida rápida y empezase a tirar todo tipos de cosas del restaurante, quiere hubiera dicho que el fuerte de Boone quedaría arruinado por el papel de pajita que lanzó Penn con un soplido, aunque la victoria le fue breve porque su hermana derritió el suyo con  la espuma de un refresco agitado. Luego mientras los Stella y Penn hacían carreras con los carritos, el casi sabio recreó una escena de la capilla sixtina en el techo con ketchup, poniéndose a el y a Penn como protagonista, al ver que el pelirrojo no se sorprendía, lo modifico haciendo una imagen musculosa guay de ellos dos, consiguiendo la aprobación absoluta de su amigo. Después los héroes se pusieron a patinar con barras de mantequilla en los pies, haciendo piruetas de patinaje artístico sobre hielo dignas de “Yuri on Ice”. Finalmente ya algo aburridos por la falta de emoción se decidieron, a intentar ensartar aros de cebolla en el  alfiler de las comandas.

\- Ok - dijo Penn acostado sobre el mostrador - Donde esta Sashi con nuestra misión?

\- Ya no debería tardar - suspiro Stella jugando con juego de móvil.

\- Creí que querías descansar - hablo Boone intentando tomar el sol, sobre una encimera con las lámparas de calor de la cocina y unas rodajas de pepinillo sobre sus ojos.

\- Si descansar no dormir de aburrimiento - respondió el pelirrojo, algo molesto por la falta de acción.

El casi sabio, se comió los pepinillos de su ojos y se giro a tomar la carpeta de instrucciones

\- Aquí dice, que tenemos que entregar muestras gratis de cerebroguesas.

\- Oh! Eso si es divertido - respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Esa es una fea actitud señor! - gruño Boone sorprendiendo a Stella y a Penn.

\- Perdón solo actuaba como jefe- se disculpó apenado mostrando la libreta.

Penn y Stella pusieron varias cerebroguesas sobre una bandeja, mientras Boone los miraba contento.

Repentinamente un hombre con bigote y maletín corrió contra el mostrador.

\- Que suerte que son normales! Escuchen bien, el destino de ...

Fue una verdadera desgracia, que Boone interrumpiera lo que aquel hombre tenía que decir, metiendo por el gaznate una de aquellas hamburguesa.

\- Tenemos que inventar una canción cierto, si, ya lo tengo - dijo Wiseman, mientra aquel pobre hombre intentaba sacarse la comida de la boca, sin que nadie se diera cuenta - _Cerebro me pides tu, yo quiero y tu, y tu, y tu -_ canturreo sobreactuando.

\- No puedes hacer rima siempre con tu - argumento el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

\- Entonces veamos si encuentra las palabras que rimen con tu - se defendió el casi sabio ofendido.

\- Por supuesto - salto rápidamente - Podría ser tabú, sabu, menú, alud ...

Y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque fue detenido por Boone.

\- Que dije sobre tu actitud, si no tienes cuidado, el turno de miércoles será de Nancy.

\- Nancy? - pregunto Stella.

De repente el hombre del maletín se abalanzo contra el mostrador, gruñendo y babeando una sustancia verde, su piel se había vuelto de un tono verdoso y parecía no controla sus actos.

\- Ahh! - grito el pelirrojo asustado.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo Penn le arrebató la carpeta a a Boone y golpe con fuerza la cara del zombi tirándolo al suelo.

\- Que hace yo soy el responsable de esto - se quejo Wiseman quitándole la carpeta.

\- Estas bromeando?! - exclamó Stella.

\- Estamos siendo atacados por un! ¡Zombi! - grito asustado, al ver de nuevo al zombi del bigote.

El zombi se había colado tras del mostrador de la cocina y ahora había agarrado a los héroes por los hombros. Los tres gritaron aterrorizados hasta que Stella reacio de repente, golpeando al zombie y arrastrando arrastrando a los adolescentes fuera del puesto de comida. Los tres cayeron al suelo, se levantaron y huyeron gritando, en el caso de Boone con grito particularmente afeminado.

\- Espera, espera ¿Boone ese eras tu gritan? - pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de correr.

\- Si! - chillo el.

Los tres héroes corrieron hasta toparse con una manada de zombis que paraba su huida. Suerte que Penn reacción al instante y los escondió tras un puestecillo de campanas de viento.

\- Vi todas las películas de zombis y siempre siguen el sonido, tenemos que estar en completo silencio - explicó Boone mientras vigilaban alzando la vista por encima del mostrador.

\- Aquí no - susurro Penn al ver donde estaban.

Con pasos silencioso avanzaron al siguiente puesto, el cual resultó uno de platos musicales, luego avanzaron al siguiente, en el que por alguna razón vendían monos aulladores, pasaron al siguiente, que resulto ser uno de molinillos de pimienta.

\- Guau que bueno, pronto sera el cumpleaños de mi mama, a ella le encanta moler pimienta - explico el casi sabio agarrando un molinillo y darle vueltas.

\- Boone no hay razón para que tengas que hacer eso, recuerda nos persiguen los zombis - dijo Penn antes de que la pimienta le provocara un sonoro estornudo.

El sonido llamó la atención de los zombis, los cuales avanzaron con paso torpe y lento hacia los héroes.

\- Que esperan tontos corran! - grito Stella al ver a la horda acercarse.

Los tres corrieron, hasta que se toparon de frente con la puerta metálica de una de las tiendas, sin saber qué hacer empezaron a golpear la puerta en un intento fútil de hacerla ceder. Los tres héroes estaban rodeados por completo, sin lugar al cual escapar, lo único que podían hacer era gritar aterrados.

Por suerte para todos Sashi llego en el mejor momento, montada en un patín policial del centro comercial, llevándose a la mayor cantidad de zombis por delante. Luego dio una vuelta alrededor de los tres lanzando a los zombis lejos.

\- No saben lo difícil que es encontrar una tienda de gafas, que esté abierta durante el apocalipsi zombi.

\- Entonces ya las reparaste? - pregunto Stella mientras subían al vehículo.

\- Desgraciadamente no, tengo lo que necesito, pero no se arreglarlas, el dependiente se convierte en zombie antes de arreglarmelas - explico Sashi mostrando un kit de herramientas.

\- Dadme en segundo, Sashi pisale antes de que nos alcancen los zombis - ordenó la pelirroja arrebatándole el kit y la gafas.

Al ver que la mayor tenía razón, Kobayashi pisó el acelerador y corrió llevándose la mayor cantidad de zombis que podía.

\- Puedes arreglarlo? - cuestiono Penn intentando agarrar al vehículo.

Stella frunció el ceño molesta, sin quitar los ojos de las gafas -  Por supuesto que puedo - gruñó enfadada por la falta de quietud del vehículo.

Finalmente un minutos y veinte zombis en el suelo, la pelirroja cerró el cableado de las gafas - Si! Lo tengo!

\- Ya? - se sorprendió el joven Zero.

\- Hubiera ido más rápido, sin tanto traqueteo - respondió devolviendo la gafas a su dueña.

Los dos muchachos adolescentes se miraron sorprendidos, sabian que Stella era inteligente, pero hasta ahora no se habían cuestionado tanto.

\- Fantástico! - exclamó Sashi poniéndolas en funcionamiento - Cerebroguesas es una empresa malvada que intenta apoderarse del mundo, convirtiendo a todos en zombis con hamburguesas contaminadas - explico sin dejar conducir.

\- Y en que puede ayudar un vendedor de comida rápida? - preguntó Penn.

\- En las películas de zombis, el héroe es un hombre común que descubre que tiene mucho mas de lo que se ve - aclaro Boone.

\- El tiene razón, la mayoría de las pelis de terror son así - concordó la mayor.

\- La cura está en sus manos, son los únicos que pueden entregarla en una base del gobierno - explicó Kobayashi.

\- Pero no tenemos la cura - argumento Penn.

\- El antídoto tiene que estar en un maletín de metal.

\- Maletín metálico! - exclamaron los Zero, recordando al hombre del bigote con el maletín.

\- Penn! - exclamó Stella.

\- Si lo se! - respondió su hermano

De repente la maquina chocó contra una barandilla y se paro.

\- Se agoto la batería - explico Sashi.

\- La cura esta en esta fuente! Allí! - grito Penn señalado el maletín, flotando en una fuente del piso inferior rodeada por zombis.

Al ver como la horda de zombis se acercaba, el casi héroe se apresuró a urdir un plan.

\- Tengo una buena idea - dijo confiado.

Sin muchas explicaciones el pelirrojo guió a su equipo hasta la pancarta que había colgada sobre la fuente.

\- Venga! - ordenó Penn agarrado a la pancarta y avanzando hasta el centro del cartel.

Al ser el héroe los demás los siguieron pensando que sabía lo que hacia. Aquello fue un error, el adolescente no había pensado que la altura era demasiado grande como caer directamente en la fuente.

\- Si fue una mala idea, que que la fuente estaría más cerca, me equivoqué - admitió el pelirrojo ante la enojada mirada de sus compañeros - Tranquilo los zombis no desatan nudos.

\- Bueno parece que alguien nunca vio zombis a la mar - dijo Boone al ver como un zombi marinero se acercaban a la cuerdas que ataban la pancarta.

\- En serio?! Hay un marinero zombi! Es increíble - grito Penn incrédulo.

\- No me fastidies! - añadió Stella,

Y efectivamente, el zombi de mar desato el nudo con habilidad haciendo caer parte del cartel. Entre gritos los cuatro rebotaron y cayeron del segundo piso a la fuente, golpeando la cara del zombis del bigote.

En el agua Penn obtuvo el maletín - Si! - exclamó entusiasmado al hacerse con el.

Con la ayuda de las patadas del las dos femeninas, los cuatro pudieron salir del centro comercial corriendo sin más problema.

\- Si lo logramos! - grito Penn cuando salieron - Logramos meternos en una situación peor! No!

Por supuesto supuesto su pensamiento cambió cuando vio las calles llenas de puesto de cerebrogresas y un montón más de hordas zombi, que obligaban a los humano sanos a comer aquellas horribles hamburguesas.

De repente una luz del cielo les cegó, un helicóptero había aparecido de la nada.

\- Un helicóptero nos salvamos! - señaló Boone.

No podría haber estado más equivocado, el helicóptero pertenecía a la compañía de las cerebroguesas y en él estaban Rippen y Larry lazando las hamburguesas infectadas a todo el mundo desde el aire.

\- Jajaja - se rió el villano al ver a los héroes contra la espada y la pared.

\- Se abatió - el castaño.

\- En cuestión de días, la población mundial será convertida en un mar de zombis sin cerebro y yo voy a ser su rey ¡jajaja! - rió Rippen con malicia.

Larry fue a la parte de atrás del helicóptero y comenzó a decorar una cubeta de cerbroguesas con globos y un lazo.

Al ver esto el casi villano no tuvo otra que girarse y decir algo al respeto - Larry las cubetas con hamburguesa no deben estar envueltas para regalo.

\- No hay ninguna razón para que el apocalipsis zombi no pueda tener una linda y cálida presentación, que haga sentir bien a la persona que lo reciba mientras se convierte en un “monstruo” - explicó Larry, mientras lanzaba la cubeta de cerbroguesas decorada fuera del helicóptero.

Exasperado Rippen froto su sien, para luego pulsar un botón de la compuerta que le lanzó un bazuca lanza hamburguesas _\- Cerebro me pides tu, yo quiero y tu y tu_ \- canto siniestramente mientras disparaba las hamburguesas a las bocas de la gente que huía por la calle.

Penn, Stella, Sashi y Boone lograron escapar indemnes de los zombis y las hamburguesas. Después de un rato de carreras consiguieron llegar hasta la orilla donde divisaron la isla con la base del gobierno.

\- Allí esta la base del gobierno! - exclamó Penn.

Repentinamente el sonido de masticación se escuchó cerca. El equipo se giró encontrándose al casi sabio comiéndose una de esas malditas contaminadas.

\- Lo siento, cuando estoy nervioso suelo comer.

Como era de esperar, la transformación no tardó en hacerse presente, la piel de Boone adquirió un tono verdoso y comenzó a caminar de forma errática hacia sus amigos, intentando hacerles engullir la hamburguesa.

\- Boone! No! - grito el pelirrojo intentando apartar a Wiseman por la fuerza.

Sin previo aviso y con un susto de muerte, las dos chicas golpearon a zombi Boone, haciéndole rodar por la calle.

\- Solo lo salvaremos llevando este maletín a la base - dijo Penn.

\- Allí hay un bote! - señaló Stella.

La pelirroja señaló un muelle con una lancha motora atada. Los tres saltaron dentro del bote y se pusieron los chalecos salvavidas. Rápidamente Stella arrancó el salvavidas con dirección hacia la base del gobierno, mientras comenzaban a ser perseguidos por el helicóptero de Rippen.

\- Penn Zero, veo que de algún modo pudiste encontrar el antídoto! - exclamó el villano desde el megáfono de la máquina - No importa, traje un juguete especial solo para ti! - dijo pulsando el botón de “a especial toy”

La compuerta del helicóptero se abrió, revelando a Rippen armado con una ametralladora de hamburguesas. Sin mas palabras el villano comenzó el asedio de hamburguesas contra la lancha. En un intento por salvar a su amigo de la zombificación Sashi se lanzó frente a él recibiendo impacto de la hamburguesa en su boca.

Rápidamente Penn agarro la pistola de fogeo, la cargo con una de las hamburguesas lanzadas y disparó al helicóptero. Desafortunadamente no logró alcanzar a Rippen sino a Larry, quien acabó comiendo la hamburguesa cuando esta rebotó por las paredes del helicóptero al ser equipado por el casi villano.

\- Uh, esta hamburguesas esta deliciosa - se relamió Larry después de tragarla.

En la lancha Penn se volvió hacia su amiga con preocupación - Sash! Estas bien!

La respuesta fue negativa, Sashi había sido zombificada y avanzaba hacia a su amigo queriendola hacer tragar una de las hamburguesas. Kobayashi pateó al casi hero haciendole caer,  eh intentó obligarle a engullir el alimento contaminado. Fue una suerte que Stella dejara los mandos por un momento y tirara a la adolescente fuera del bote, golpeando con el maletín de la cura.

Mientras la pelirroja volvía a los mandos de la embarcación, Sashi alimento a un delfín que pasaba por allí con una hamburguesa, una vez que el delfín fue zombificado, Sashi zombi se montó en su lomo y comenzaron a perseguirlos.

\- Sashi me gustas mucho mas cuando estas de mi lado! - grito Penn asustado.

Stella aceleró, consumiéndose alejar de los zombis perseguidores.

\---

Volviendo por un momento con los villanos en el helicóptero.

\- Larry, necesito más municiones, podrías? ... ¿Larry? - Rippen se paro al no encontrar a su secuaz en los alrededores de la maquina - ¿Larry?

Súbitamente el villano fue atacado por su secuaz ahora zombificado. Al no ser pilotado el helicóptero cayó abruptamente al mar. Rápidamente Rippen subió rápidamente a la superficie y zombi Larry no tardó ni cinco segundos en salir a flote, eh intenta hacerle tragar la cerebroguesa a su jefe.

\- Al menos podrías haberle quitado el envoltorio no! - grito enfurecido, escupiendo la hamburguesa envuelta en papel.

El pequeño zombi intentó defenderse con unos de sus inacabables parloteos habituales, que ahora salían en modo de gruñidos, gemidos y expresiones inteligibles.

\- Larry, tus palabras son más insoportables cuando ni siquiera las entiendo - se quejó Rippen rodando los ojos, mientras Larry seguía gruñendo tonterías.

\---

Por otro lado en la base militar de gobierno, los militares visualizaban el mapa epidemiológico actual, el cual marcaba una tendencia de zombificación alarmante.

\- La última noticia que tenemos, es que el agente encubierto Samuelson informó haberse infiltrado en el laboratorio de Cerbroguesas y fabricó el antídoto, ahora está desaparecido, el era nuestra única esperanza - informo tristemente el general a sus soldados - Les propongo que subamos a la luna, en una cápsula de escape y empecemos una nueva vida en la luna!! - exclamo señalando al cielo mientras los soldados sentían.

Por fin Penn interrumpió la reunión sorprendiendo a todos, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

\- General! No necesita enviar el hombre a la luna, porque tiene una fiesta en la tierra y este hombre común le trajo el antídoto.

\- Disculpa? Quien eres tu? Y de que fiesta estás hablando? - preguntó el general bastante molesta por la intromisión de un desconocido en su reunión.

\- Ah ... solo quería sonar cool - se disculpó Penn - No se si lo que dije fue efectivo o no, pero tengo la cura para el apocalipsis zombie - explico abriendo el maletín lleno de frasquitos ante el general.

El militar de alto rango sonrió y golpeó la mesa con fuerza - Ya oyeron a este joven! Inicien la operación alto al ataque de las cerebroguesas!

\- Tienen un plan? - pregunto Stella entrando en la sala.

\- Quien es ella? - interrogó el general.

\- Es mi hermana mayor general

\- Pues estamos ultimando los últimos detalles - respondió el hombre a la pelirroja.

\- Pues creo que tengo una idea - dijo Stella alzando las cejas a su hermano.

Penn pensó unos segundos a lo que se refería ella.

\- Que es lo que se lleva poniendo la humanidad como acompañamiento con las hamburguesas desde hace años?

\- Eh? Oh si gran idea! - exclamó Penn comprendiendo al fin.

\---

Más o menos una hora después, los soldados desplegaron sus tanque cargados a la ciudad repleta de zombis.

\- Hey zombies! - grito Penn, desde la escotilla del tanque que tomaba la cabeza - Saben que acompaña muy bien la hamburguesas!

Los zombis se voltearon curiosos ante el reclamo.

\- Las papas fritas! - grito dando la orden.

Todos los tanques a la vez disparon su carga de papas fritas llenas de antídoto zombi contra las calles. Como era de esperar los zombis carentes de razonamiento, comenzaron a devorar las patatas del suelo. Ni siquiera pasaron tres segundos y los zombis que comieron las patatas ya se habían curado por completo.

\- Hacer papas fritas con la cura fue una idea brillante! - alago el general a Penn, saliendo de otra escotilla - Pero tu valor de empleado del mes a salvado al mundo - dijo revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo.

\- Vasta, por favor no haga eso, es que sus dedos están llenos de aceite.

\---

Por fin llegó el amanecer. La amenaza zombi había desaparecido y la gente estaban en las calles celebrando el éxito de los militares.

Penn y Stella bajaron del tanque y corrieron al centro comercial donde sus amigos les esperaban ya curados.

\- Que bueno que estén de vuelta! - saludo el pelirrojo.

\- Dime Penn te aburriste mucho en esta tranquila misión - pregunto Sashi con cierto sarcasmo.

\- No, pero aburrido o peligroso, debemos salvar al mundo.

\- Bien dicho - dijo Stella poniendo su mano en el hombre del menor.

\- Que bien hamburguesas gratis! - exclamó Boone, llevándose una hamburguesa infectada del suelo a la boca.

\- No! - gritaron los tres al unisono.

Wiseman se convirtió en zombi para luego agacharse y comerse una patata curándose al instante.

\- Que bien hamburguesas gratis! - exclamó el casi sabio, volviéndose a zombificar y a curar de nuevo.

Los tres se miraron fijamente con agotamiento. Aquello pasó tres veces más antes de Kobayashi lo dejara fuera de combate con una patada.

\- Seguro que lo disfrutaste - dijo Penn.

\- Por supuesto que si- respondió Sashi.

\- Menos mal que le diste tu - comento la pelirroja - Que creen que les paso a Larry y a Rippen?

\- Pues no se - contesto el pelirrojo.  

\- Rippen no esta nada bien de rubio - añadió la mayor pensativa.

\---

Los héroes nunca hubieran podido adivinar, que lo que en realidad les había pasados los villanos era que habían sido zombificados y que ahora viajaba a los del zombi delfín viajando hacia el horizonte.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


End file.
